Holding Out For A Hero
by Superpsych96
Summary: Jack Brewer is a small town young man who has a chance meeting with one Kim Crawford, the young rising starlet. One thing leads to another and now Jack is thrown into a big world with only one job: Protect Kim Crawford. That simple job gets complicated in more ways than one, especially when she starts to save him. You don't have to listen to the songs I mention, but I recommend it
1. Pilot

**I Am Jack**

God, had work ever sucked tonight. The restaurant was packed and everytime a table cleared, it seemed like a bigger one replaced it. But such is the life of a Friday night line cook for the best place in town.

I'm looking forward to my brisk walk home at the dark time of 10:30 pm. I could have a car, but that money is going towards my college tuition to beat out student loans.

The roads are oddly dead, I notice on my walk. I get that I live in a small town, but this is ghostly. The thick, blinding fog doesn't help much either.

It seems like the usual dead night to me until I come upon a nearly deserted parking lot of a gas station. There's two cars. A really nice black jeep and a not so great red Ford P.o.S. The Ford has to be the gas station attendant.

I keep walking, having just noticed the set up in my travels. Something catches my eye though, and I'm drawn back to the black Jeep, the one that looks like it cost more than $2,000.

Sure as hell, I see it again. That was s boot kicking the back windshield. Without even thinking, I bolt across the street, shedding my backpack on the other side. This situation could be Forrest Gump, could be full on assault. Apologizing is a lot better than hearing about rape on the news.

I can hear her yelling for someone to stop and leave her alone. Without knocking, I throw the door open and pull the guy off of the poor girl. It's none other than the gas station attendant. He must have followed her out to her car and attacked her.

I don't even think to check on the girl trying to make herself decent again. I'm focused on wrecking this little son of a bitch in front of me. I don't talk. I don't need to. I just straddle his chest and you know, hit him a few times till he stops moving.

I wipe my bloodied hand on his shirt before I leave him without a word.

"Are you alright, miss?" I ask as I get back to the back seat. She's laying there, fully spread eagle. She's decent, she's just in shock. I can't make out the face. I can just tell that she's a fit young blonde. "Miss?" I ask again.

A single hand slowly raises and runs through her hair. She slowly sits up and I have to actively hide my surprise. "Thank you so much." Kim Crawford says quietly.

"Are you okay?" I ask nervously. How okay can she be after almost being raped?

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you." Her face is red and she's still trying to calm her nerves.

"He won't bother you again." I take my eyes from her long enough to make sure the douche bag is still down. Yup, he is.

Kim nods and doesn't speak.

"You have a good night now." I say as I turn to recollect my backpack.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asks, sounding rushed like there's more danger.

"To get my stuff and go home?" I ask as if there's somewhere else I should be going.

"You just rescued me from that jerk. You could at least let me give you a ride." she offers earnestly, like she wants too.

"I don't want to put you out of your way, Kim. I'm sure you're a busy girl. Have a good night." I turn to leave again. She doesn't need to waste her time on me.

"Can I at least get a name?"

"Jack." I answer with a bit of a chuckle, trying to figure out why she cares.

"Thank you again, Jack. Thank you so much." She smiles brightly. I want to walk away again, to keep playing the cold, indifferent hard ass. Those eyes and that smile make it SO hard to do.

She gets out of the Jeep and walks toward me, hand outstretched.

I take her hand and shake it with a small smirk. "I'll be seeing you on the media." I tell her, knowing I won't see her again.

My eyes slowly trail down her body, taking in her tasteful and not slutty clothing. Hmm. Kim Crawford is actually a good girl. Her black leather jacket and form fitting jeans say she's not a saint, but she doesn't seem like a whole lot of trouble.

"So how about that ride home now, Jack?" Kim smiles again and I can't say no. What can it hurt?

"Alright, fine." I shrug and give in. I run back for my back pack and then I hop in the passenger seat and she in the driver's. I see she has an iPod plugged in through an aux cord. I had to see what she had cued up.

Much to my surprise, there was a lot of classic soul. "This is unexpected." I say as I play the first song on the list. Gotta love the Queen of Soul!

"Hey!" Kim takes her iPod back and sets it down. "You can't just go through a girl's iPod." she says through laughter.

"Come on Kim, you have good stuff on there. I was expecting a bunch of teen pop crap." I tell her honestly.

"I listen to soul because I think it's good influence. I don't want to sound like every other girl out there. I have the voice, so I want to use it the way I want to." Kim shrugs as she fires up the Jeep.

"Well I like your music because it's different, because it has that touch of soul."

"Aww, thank you." she smiles before she stops at the road. "So uh, where am I bringing you?"

I totally forgot why I was in the car of this great girl. "Two blocks left, one up, one right." I tell her with eyes closed in concentration. I open my eyes again to see her looking at me with an adorable smile. "What?" I ask through a chuckle.

"Nothing." Kim replied with a giggle and a shake of her head.

The drive is just a few short blocks with a pleasant silence between us. There isn't enough time to strike up a new conversation.

We get to my place and she turns the car off. Why did she turn it off? "Well, this is me, I guess." I say with my hand on the door handle. We're looking at each other, and I can't seem to find the strength to move my own hand.

"Looks like it." she agrees. "Jack." Her voice stops me, the door open with one foot out. "You rescued me tonight, and you're a really nice guy..." She pauses and I wait. "Can I, can I at least buy you coffee or something?" Kim Crawford is nervous about asking me to coffee?

"Tell you what. We'll get coffee, but I'm buying. I don't do well with handouts, even celebrity handouts."

"Alright, fine." Kim gives in to my stubbornness. "Tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." I agree with a small smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hear a gentle knocking on my door, causing me to get up. "Who the FUCK would knock on my door before 10:30?!" I shout to myself before pulling on a pair of jeans from my floor and storming down stairs.

"Ya." I say throwing the door open, none too happy to be up before noon.

"Hey." Kim's smile falters. Oh shit. She thinks I'm pissed.

"Oh, sorry about the rude hello." I run a hand through my thick brown hair.

"Just wake up?" she asks with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "You're not wearing a shirt and your pants are open." She can't hide her giggle and a blush.

"Crap!" I turn around and close up. "Sorry about that. I did just wake up." I admit.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's fine." I shrug it off. "So what's up?" I scratch my unshaved chin. Three or four days of scruff always feels a little itchy first thing in the morning.

"We never exchanged numbers last night, and I wasn't sure if you worked tonight or not. I thought I'd come by to see what time we wanted to meet..." she finished awkwardly, realizing we were meeting. Right now.

"If you want to hangout in the living room for a minute, I'll go make myself presentable." I offer as I step away from the door so she can come in.

I jog upstairs and quickly brush my teeth and deodorize. I'm back downstairs in record time.

"Forget something?" Kim giggles and smiles.

"I forgot a shirt, didn't I?" I look down. "Yup. I'll be right back. Again." I sigh and run upstairs again to grab a t-shirt. I find one that's not too big, I don't want to look tiny. I don't want one that makes it look like I'm trying to look huge. She's already seen me without a shirt, no reason to try to impress now.

"Okay, NOW I'm ready." I say with an easy chuckle.

"I think I liked you better before." Kim quips with a smirk. God is she a great tease. I'm trying to keep friendly thoughts about this perfect girl. I know that this is a very limited thing between us. It's not worth getting my mind and heart wrapped around.

"Let's go." I shake off her flirt and head outside, leaving the door unlocked. I don't know if my two housemates are home or not.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We get to the little coffee shop downtown to find that it's only us and a couple that look to be in their fifties. We shouldn't be bothered then.

"Hey, George." I say happily to the man behind the counter.

"Hey Jack! Always good to see you!" George said happily. "What can I do for you and your girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend, George." I chuckle. I don't get that lucky. "Anyway, can I have a medium mocha, please?" It's my go to fall and winter drink.

"I think I'll do the same." Kim smiles politely.

It doesn't take long for George to get our drinks. I pay the man for both, causing Kim to scowl.

"You weren't supposed to get mine, too." she tells me, playfully hitting my arm.

"You never said that." I defend myself as we pick out a table in the back corner. I thought she was going to sit across from me, but she pulls out the chair next to me instead.

"I think you know a lot more about me than I know about you, so spill." Kim demands with a smile. "What's your story? Where are you from, what do you do, are you single, are you in college?" She barrages me with questions.

"I'm from this little town, can't say I've gotten out of it much, unfortunately. I'm a line cook at a local restaurant. I am single, in fact. And yes, I am a college student. There's a little university here, so I lucked out." I answer her questions as quickly as she asked them. "What about you? What brings you to the backwaters? And don't say you're just passing through. People don't even stop here."

Kim giggles and I have to look down, because I think I feel her hand on my knee. Yup, that's Kim Crawford's hand on my knee. "I need a break from reality, so I opened a road map to a random page, closed my eyes and dropped a finger. I landed here. It's in the middle of nowhere, so it seemed like a good escape. Except for the almost getting raped part." She frowns, but that's understandable.

"I'm just happy I didn't get there any later than I did."

"Me too." She smiles at me. "Not only did you rescue me, but I also got to meet you. I'm glad for that. I have a friend who can show me around and keep me company while I'm here." I ignore her hand on my knee. She's probably just happy to find an average guy that's not trying to cop a feel or take advantage of her fame.

"You know, I really didn't expect to run into you. It's kind of nice now that you're not in trouble or anything." Last night isn't how I wanted to meet Kim. I never knew I actually wanted to meet her till know. She's always just been a celebrity crush.

Kim smiles and I can tell she's actually happy to be here. I don't think this is an obligatory thing to her. I forgot that she's still a nineteen year old girl. "Now that nobody's in trouble, what is there to do around here?"

"Not a thing. This is pretty much the best you're going to get. There's nothing during the day, there's a decent bar where I work that has karaoke tonight." I shrug. I don't much around here except work, go to school and the dojo. I don't have any idea what Kim Crawford would call fun.

"So... Karaoke tonight?" Kim asked from under her eyelashes, the rim of her cup just touching her bottom lip. She's playing me like a God damn fiddle.

I roll my eyes and give in. "I know all the guys, so as long as we don't try to touch alcohol, we're good." I tell her, and she knows my answer is yes.

"I can't wait. I'm a great singer, I promise." Kim beams at me and I can't help but chuckle.

"I know Kim. I've heard you on YouTube." I chuckle. I look at her quizzically but with a smile. "I make you feel like a normal girl, don't I?"

Kim smiles and locks eyes with me. "Yeah, you do." She pauses. "That's why I like you. You're not all up in my wealth. You haven't asked for anything."

"It kind of makes me happy nobody knows Jack Brewer."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

10:00 rolled around and Kim's here to pick me up for karaoke. Kim waves and smiles from the Jeep before I even close the door.

As I get in, I can't help but notice she looks gorgeous with black leggings, a graphic tee and jean jacket. Her black leather biker boots make her legs look so much longer, even from her seat in the Jeep.

"Hey." she says, her voice light and bubbly. "You ready to do this?" Kim's voice drops and she looks serious, like we're going to war.

"Ah no no no. I DO NOT sing. It's horrible. I'll come hang with you and you can have a ball, but I'm not going up there." I'm very firm on this. My voice is horrible. I can play guitar and a mean blues harmonica, but I don't sing.

"Tonight you do." Kim argues. "You're singing at least one duet. That's all I require as payment for my presence." Kim says in a stuck up voice with her chin up. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye and she smiles, as if she knows I'll say yes.

"We'll see." Is all I give her. She's used to getting her own way, I can tell. It hasn't been a problem yet, but I'm too stubborn and small town to just give in to whining. I could be completely wrong, though. I know next to nothing about this girl.

As I'm in my own mind, Kim cues her iPod and the sounds of Of Monsters and Men's Little Talks fixes her Jeep. I don't listen to a lot of modern pop, but I can tolerate it. Kim knows every word, and she was right. She is good. So much better in person. Before I know it, I'm mumbling along.

"Oh come on, Jack!" Kim glances at me quickly. "Let it out. Let me here it."

I'm not going to put her through that, and I'm too full of stubborn pride to look like an idiot in front of this unbelievable girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim and I walked up to the door but Mikie stops us. "ID please." Mikie says in his deep voice. If you don't know the guy, he's scary as shit.

"Come on Mikie, do we really need to play this game?" I roll my eyes at the brick wall of a man.

"Nah Jack, I'm just messing around. Who's the dime piece?" Mikie asks in curiosity. Mikie's a happily engaged man, so I don't think he's going to try anything with Kim.

"I'm Kim." Kim smiles and shakes his hand. She doesn't need me to speak for her. I think she appreciates that I didn't try to.

"How'd you end up meeting this loser?" Mikie chuckles and crosses his arms.

"It's a long story. Let's just say I owe him one." Kim says vaguely. I'm going to get a lot of questions at work tomorrow.

"You two have a good night. And you watch this one's back, alright?"

"I will Mikie." I said with a chuckle, holding the door open for Kim. Mikie was a bouncer, not a doorman.

"I was talking to Kim."

"I won't let anyone hurt him." Kim winks at me and she takes my hand and pulls me in behind her.

The place is pretty crowded, and I automatically stiffen in defense. I'm not sure if it's in my defense or Kim's. There's some pretty sleezy clientele and I've been called in from the kitchen to break up more than one fight.

"Relax, Jack." Kim's wearing a frown. Apparently I look tense, too. "Let's have some fun and blow off some steam."

"Alright, but stay close to me. This place isn't exactly family friendly. I don't want our night ending in a fight." I tell her honestly.

"I saw you this morning. You look like you can handle yourself." Kim's smiles small and her eyes are playful.

"I'm no stranger to fights, but I don't like them." I shrug. Because I can fight doesn't mean I'm going to just throw it around.

Kim and I find a seat at the end of the bar where we can see the dance floor and the karaoke microphone stand. I can see the entrance, too. I feel oddly protective of this girl. I feel like she's put herself in my care and I need to watch her, not just have a good time.

"Yo Phil!" I call to the bartender that I've worked with for three years now.

"Jack! Can't find anything better to do on your day off?" Phil's accent is heavy and I catch that Kim's smiling at it. I don't think she's racist. I think it's just a 'small town oddity' that she doesn't get in the big cities she's used to frequenting.

"I missed you, buddy." I joke. "My friend Kim is a karaoke fan, so we came to hang out for a while.

"I assume you are the Kims, no?" Phil asks with a goofy smile.

"I am. Hi Phil." Kim smiles back.

"You are not from around here. I can tell. You are much more ugly than local girls." Phil comments with a sickened face.

Kim is completely taken aback by Phil's comment, which is understandable.

Kim launches herself and almost grabs Phil's collar. I barely have enough time to haul her back. I didn't see that kind of temper coming! "Kim, Kim it's okay. Phil's from a country where their take on beauty is kind of opposite from ours." I tell her, trying to defuse the little blonde bomb she turned into.

"So I'm prettier than most of the girls around here?" She smiles and looks at me expectantly.

Oh, she's good. "That's what Phil's implying, yup." I nod, keeping Phil in there. There's my stubborn pride in there again. And what does Kim Crawford care if little Jack thinks she's a temptress?

"Okay, I'll jump behind the counter to get us something to drink. Feel free to sign up for a song whenever you like." That's just what I do. I put a hand on the counter and jump over the bar. "What can I get you?"

Kim throws her head back and my eyes are glued to her throat. Everything about this girl is unbelievably sexy. Her hair, her style, her laugh and her voice. "All access, huh? I'm fine with anything diet."

"I assumed as much." I roll my head around and grab two glasses.

"What?" Kim's giggle sounds a little forced. I don't think she likes me making assumptions about her.

"You take care of yourself. You watch what you eat at all times. I know how it is. I'm the same way." I tell her as I fill both our glasses with diet Coke. "Keeping fit takes work, and abs start in the kitchen." I hop back to our side and I hand her the glass.

"Thank you." She takes a small sip from the straw, never breaking eye contact. She puts her cup down and turns back to me. "I'm going to go pick a song." Kim smiles and disappears into the crowd.

I crane my neck to keep eyes on her, but I can't see her anymore. I might be paranoid, but I don't trust these people around her.

I give up and turn back to the bar in time to see the guy next to me recoiling his hand from Kim's drink like he was burned. I look at the glass to see small bubbles rising from only the center of the glass. "Hey man!" I call to get his attention. "What the fuck did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything." This guy had to be the worst actor on planet earth.

"Horse shit." I call him out. I step up to him and grab a fist full of his shirt. "What. Dif you put. In the glass." I saw with clenched jaws. We just got here and I already have to put up with this!

"Just a... I didn't... What?"

I shake the guy and see Kim approaching out of my peripheral. "Jack..." The poor girl probably thinks I'm a monster right now.

"Go ahead jackass. Tell the pretty lady what you put in her drink." The guy looks from me to Kim, then back to me. He pushes me, trying to create space. I don't budge. I tense my gut and as I figured her would, he punched me in the stomach. It barely registered, this guy is so weak. It's probably why he resorts to drugging.

I push him back just enough to give me space. I knock his ass out cold with a side snap kick to the jaw.

Phil must have told Mikie, because here he comes. "What happened here, Jack?" Mikie asks with that stupidly deep voice of his.

"He spiked Kim's drink." I quickly motion in her direction where she stands looking frightened. "I confronted him and he hit me. Now he's here." I point to his crumpled body on the floor.

"I'll call the cops. They'll check the drink and take this bastard off our hands. Nice catch, Jack." Mikie bends over and picks the asshole off the floor with one hand.

"You okay, Kim?" I ask, finally turning to her.

"Jesus Christ!" Kim sighs, her eyes are huge and her hands are in her hair. "Did he just... did he just try to drug me?!" Kim asks, probably still in shock.

"Yup. Yeah he did." I confirm.

Kim sags her shoulders and takes her seat back, her eyes locked in on the glass. Without looking at me, she says "Thank you. For last night and now this. I hate the damsel in distress card, but you do have a way of saving me." She finally looks up and her smile takes my breath away.

"Wanna get out of here? I think that guy kinda killed the evening." I offer.

Kim perks up. "Are you kidding me? He's gone. Why should we leave? We're going to get your jam out." Kim tells me, sounding all business.

"Alright." I say with controlled amusement. I wouldn't say it aloud, but I'm really happy she didn't let the night end here. Selfish, I know, but I haven't done anything like this with a girl in three years. I've been in a draught, okay?

Kim's name is called first, to start out karaoke night. It's not fair to everyone else that they have to follow up Kim Crawford, but the fact that they do makes me laugh.

Kim runs up and grabs the mic with a beaming smile. "How y'all doing tonight?" A bit of her southern drawl slips out. It's adorable, let's be honest. "Y'all mind if I sing you a little song?" All of the patrons, even me, are sucked into her natural aptitude for entertaining. "There's some not so great people out there, but there are some good boys still out there." Kim settles into Daya's Hide Away, and I'm even mesmerized.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim actually managed to widdle away at me enough to get me up there twice to sing with her. You believe that? Twice! To get me comfortable, she started us with Little Talks again, because it's familiar to us both. I was pretty stiff until the end, but I did feel a little looser. Maybe she spiked my drink...

For the second song, she chose Short Change Hero by the Heavy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we nailed it. Kim had a way of making me sound not terrible somehow. Don't even ask me how.

"Well, I guess this is good night again." I say as she stops in front of my house.

"Yeah, I guess so." She agrees. We stare at each other. Neither of us move. Those brown eyes are like a freaking tractor beam. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Jack. Even though some guy tried to spike me, I still had fun. After that, of course."

"I couldn't help but laugh at her. God, she's so perfect! "Look me up next time you're in No Man's Land, okay?" That's not the town name, but it might as well be.

I reach for the door handle. "Jack." But her voice stops me.

"Yeah?" I say, turning to face her again. I'm locked on her eyes again, God damn it. She's nervously biting her lip and looking right at me. Now I can't look away from her lips. Somebody get me out of here before I do something stupid!

"I'm in town for a few more days..." I know where she's going with this.

"I have to work 4:00 to 10:00 tomorrow. Lunch?" I ask casually.

She smiles without releasing her bottom lip. Fuck! "I'd like that." She grins softly and I find myself grinning like an idiot.

"It's a..." Woah. "Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Kim."

"Night, Jack." Now I have to go to bed for the second night in a row with nothing but Kim Crawford in my head.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So just a little intro chapter there. We good, do we have problems, should I go crawl in a hole somewhere and be ashamed of this? Let me know!**


	2. I'm a Black Belt Myself

**Thank you so much, everyone. I'm blown away by the early support!**

 **I am Kim**

Sometimes I'm blessed with not having to wake up to an alarm clock. Today is one of those days.

I roll over to look at my phone and I see that it's 11:00 am. Me and Jack were out last night pretty late, but not 11:00 am late. I also see that someone blew up my phone with messages, missed calls and emails.

I spin through them to see that they're all from friends and my manager/captain of security, Rudy.

"Hey Rudy." I say sleepily after hitting his speed dial.

"Don't 'hey Rudy' me!" This isn't how I wanted to wake up.

"What'd I do now?" I ask with a deep sigh. It's always something with him and it's always my fault. I mean 9/10 it is...

"What happened to staying off the radar, Kim?" Rudy sounds REALLY pissed this morning.

"What do you mean? I'm purposely in the middle of nowhere." I tell him, sitting up and running an already frustrated hand through my bed head.

"YouTube still found you. Who's this guy you're with? The entire internet thinks you have some new budding relationship guy with this local yokel."

"I don't know what they're talking about, but Jack is NOT a yokel." Damn right I'm sticking up for Jack. After all he's done for me in two short days?

"Jack... Jack..." Rudy was thinking about something. "Jack Brewer?"

"I don't know." I admit. How have I not gotten Jack's last name yet?!

"Kim, where are you?" Rudy sounds urgent. Is Jack actually trouble?

"Why?" I don't want to give location away until I know what's up. I don't want to leave, but with how Rudy is, I'm not sure I'm safe right now.

"Because if that Jack is the Jack I think Jack is, I'm taking the next flight out." This has got to be serious.

"Northborough, Michigan." I answer slowly.

"That's it, I'm coming up there!"

"Rudy, wait, am I in..." Danger. Jack's got Rudy all worked up and I'm in the dark. And I have lunch with him in an hour.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We need to get better at communicating. We agreed on lunch, but we never said where. I just assumed lunch to be at noon, so that seems like a good time to head over to his place.

Given Rudy's reaction and just how little I know about Jack, I'm actually kind of nervous now.

I make my way out of the hotel I'm at and Short Change Hero is stuck in my head. We sang it last night and Jack actually isn't that bad. He can't sing high. He has more of a blues voice, a Johnny Cash voice, maybe. When he went deep, it made my knees a little weak.

Damn it! Jack might be a threat to me and I can only think of how great last night was! He can't be dangerous, though. He saved me twice! Maybe he just wants me to feel... No, I'm being an idiot about this. Rudy's hair brain is rubbing off on me I think.

Oh man, Jack's face when he heard the song, though! It was so priceless! He had no idea I'd ever even heard it. Damn it, focus, Kim.

Before I know it I'm at Jack's place. His house is decent. It's pretty big, actually. It's a two story with a full basement and attic. If I had to guess, I'd say three to four bed. But I'm not an expert. I cue up I Walk The Line by Johnny Cash, but I won't play it till he's in the car.

I'm anxious. I'm torn between wanting to see him and just wanting to be done with this lunch. Given that push and pull, I'll go drag him out here.

I go up to the white door with simple but pretty French glass and knock three times. I wait only a moment before the door opens. It's not Jack, but a guy with glasses and sandy blonde hair, just a little taller than me.

"Hello?" he questions like I'm some door to door saleswoman. It's clear he doesn't know me. There wasn't a single spark of recognition.

"Hi, is Jack here?" I ask with a smile.

The guy watches me with... maybe suspicion. He does turn and go to the foot of the stairs. "Jack! There's a really hot blonde girl here to see you!" Wow, absolutely no shame. Okay.

I hear some rushed footsteps, then some thumping, then more quick steps, and a hard thump. Nothing. More steps and now he's flying down the stairs. Extra points for enthusiasm. I guess he likes me after all. I was starting to think he was hanging out with me just to be nice. I get that I'm Kim Crawford, but I'm still a nineteen year old girl with a few insecurities, okay?

"Good afternoon." His voice is happy but I think he's trying to bite back a smile. I think he and his roommate may have an emotionally challenged living arrangement. Urgh, men and their inability to show emotion around each other!

"Ready to go to lunch?" I say overly excited, just to see what he and his roommate will do.

"Uhh, yeah." Jack says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Oh, this is just too much fun.

"Dude, we're talking about this later." Jack's roommate looks at him with a wily smile. Oh Jack, you poor little bastard.

"Yup, fuck you too, Corey." Jack pats Corey's back, the last one being a little rougher than it had to be. "Let's get out of here." Jack guides me out with his hand on the middle of my back. He avoided the small of my back? Maybe there are gentlemen in small towns.

As soon as we were both strapped in, I hit play on I walk the line. It isn't five seconds in before his fingers are drumming on his legs. He starts singing and my heart stops. I knew it. He's a bass from hell. I should say heaven, really.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack knows Northborough like the back of his hand. He knows every shop and every park. He told me where the 'sorry excuses for things to do' are, along with the best places to eat.

"So are we going to where you work for lunch?"

"Oh God no!" Jack says laughing, and his laughing makes me laugh just as hard. It's contagious. "If I walked in there with you, I would never hear the end of it. Ever."

"Do you work with a bunch of assholes? I've seen what you can do, Jack. Don't let them bully you." I can't picture it being a good idea for anyone to pick on Jack. He must have thick skin to not just put anyone he wants to through a table. I can't see why anybody would want to pick on Jack.

"It's not like that." Jack shakes his head. "I'm the kitchen's baby boy. That kitchen was my first job. I started there not two months after I turned seventeen."

"That's really sweet that they've been watching out for you. I still don't see why you can't go in there with me." Is Jack ashamed of me for some reason? Ah, I got it. He doesn't want them to think he's latching onto my name.

"They're going to ask if you're my girlfriend and I'm gonna have to tell them no, and they're gonna ask why, and they're gonna ask why I've been single for the last three years." Jack drops his head into his hands, obviously flustered at the thought. Is it bad of me to think he's kind of adorable right now?

"Why have you been single for so long?" Oh shit, did I really just ask that?

Jack chuckles but I can tell it's not actually a fun topic for him.

"You don't have to answer that, Jack." I shake my head, sorry now that I asked.

"No, it's cool. What do I have to lose by telling you this?" What do you have to lose by telling me this? What's that supposed to mean?

"You don't have anything to lose?" I have to ask. It's bugging me now.

"Yeah. I don't tell people things because everyone talk to seems to have loose lips and I learn new things about myself every day from someone else. But what would Kim Crawford gain from tossing Jack Brewer around the water cooler?" So that's his last name!

"I get where you're coming from. I have nothing but secrets because it's people's job to spread everything I say." Me and this small town guy have more in common in our personal lives than I expected. "Is there something you need to talk about?" It's been a long time since I've had a real one on one conversation. I'd like to really talk with Jack.

"Maybe when we're not in a parking lot." Jack chuckles and opens the door. Jack gave me directions to get here, but he never said where HERE was.

I get out and follow Jack to the little hole in the wall café. Stepping into it, I think the best word for it is quaint. It's obviously a working class joint, but it's distasteful. Wow. I sound like a bitch just saying that.

"Booth or table?" Jack asks breaking my thoughts.

"Uhh, booth. They're more comfortable." I say as Jack takes my hand and leads me to a nice window seat. Wait... Jack is holding my hand? Why do I have butterflies over Jack holding my hand? Does celebrities get butterflies?

"This is the best seat in the house. I'm glad you said booth." Jack smiles, the two of us sliding into the soft red pleather cushions. This is THE plushest booth I've ever sat in. It's like sitting on a crimson cloud.

We're not here long before a pretty black haired waitress comes with menus and two waters. "Oh, hey Jack. Who's your friend?" Does Jack know everybody?

"How's work today, Jess?" Jack asks the girl with a smile and ignores addressing me. He's probably just doing it to keep my cover low, especially if this town's water cooler moves as quickly as Jack says.

"It's been really slow today. I'm happy you two came in just so I have something to do." Oh my God, that's not sarcasm. We're the only two in here. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Coffee's good." Jack says, his eyes scanning the menu.

"Can I have the raspberry iced tea, please?" I ask, looking up at Jess with a smile. She's focusing on Jack. I don't blame her, but he doesn't look interested and we could be on a date for all she knows.

"I'll be right out with those drinks." Jess smiles to both of us and leaves. So she DID hear me. I thought she was too lost in Jack Brewer Land.

"So uhh... she seems nice." I offer, subtly trying to get him to talk about her, for better or worse. Preferably worse.

"Yeah." Jack says plainly and leaves it at that. This guy is not a fan of talking about anything involving himself.

"What are you Jack, nineteen or twenty?"

"I'm twenty. Why?"

"Because you're the most self detached twenty year old I've ever met." I say with a short laugh. The look on his face says tells me to keep talking. "You've barely told me anything about yourself these two days."

"Why would you care?" Jack's voice isn't cold or harsh, but I didn't want him to say that!

"What? Why wouldn't I care?" I'm honestly lost here. Why's he shutting me down?

"Why should you care? What good does knowing anything about little Jack Brewer get you? I'm a small town college kid and a line cook. You're a celebrity, Kim. You're rich. You're famous. You're talented. Have your fun hanging out with me while you're here, but don't act like you care about me as a person instead of an interactive tour guide."

Oh. Alright then. "Jack, give me your phone." I order, no room to argue.

"What?" Jack chuckles. Oh come on, just...

"I said give me your phone." This time I'm even more forceful.

"Alright, God." Jack digs into his pocket and hands me his phone. What the hell? A Windows phone, really Jack?

I go into his settings and I check his number. I text it to myself. I give his phone back and I pull out mine. I ignore any alerts on my phone and compose a new message: _I'd like to think you're a friend. Not tour guide. Are you reading this? This means I want to keep in touch._ I hit send and look at him expectantly.

I can tell by the look on his face that he knows he hurt my feelings with that 'why should you care' comment.

Jack jumps a little. He got the message. He digs in his pocket and pulls out his phone. I think he's reading it. He puts the phone down and looks at me. "Kim, how do I put this simply. You're great. You know you are. So do millions of people. I'm average. I know that. So do five-hundred people. Tops."

I sigh, because he's honestly starting to piss me off a little. Here's why. "Jack, how shallow do you think I am? I'm famous and you're not. That's clear to me. What isn't clear to me is why you give a shit when I obviously don't." I pause and give him time to respond. Nothing. Mhmm. "You may think that all celebrities don't waste time with anyone that doesn't have an IMDB file. There are some that don't. But I'm still a nineteen year old girl that wants a REAL friend. You're the most real person I've talked to in months, maybe years. When we first met you ignored that I'm a big deal to a lot of people. Why can't you now?" I lean back and cross my arms over my chest.

Jack leans forward, his forearms on the table supporting his weight.

"I thought yesterday was going to be a one time thing. Your thank you for saving you and then I thought you'd be gone." Apparently Jack has some trust issues.

Jack thought I was just going to write him off. I lean in to meet his posture, my arms resting in between his. Wow. I am a lot smaller than him. "You don't want to get attached. I get that. But will you promise to talk to me if I promise we'll stay friends?" I don't know why myself, but I'm amazingly pulled to Jack. I'm not talking only physical attraction. The man looks like a Greco -Roman statue, but there's more to it.

Jack chews his bottom lip and drums his fingers. I didn't think this would be such a big thing for him. He seems so calm and decisive all the time. "I won't hurt you." I add softly.

"What do you want to know?" Jack asks leaning back, crossing his arms. Here we go.

"Why are you still single?" I'm not going to give him reasons why he should be taken. Why I would take him if I could. I want to hear what he says.

Jack smiles and chuckles, shaking his head. Jess comes back with our drinks and Jack takes his coffee, drinking without letting it sit. I can tell by his face that he burned himself, but he's trying to hide it. He's nervous now that he agreed to let his cat out of the bag.

"Girls just aren't interested in me." Jack shrugs.

"You expect me to buy that, Jack?" I challenge with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a car, I'm a sophomore in college that isn't much of a people's person. I don't do sports and I'm a simple line cook. I don't have a lot of money and I don't wear designer clothes. Bottom line Kim, I'm as average as it gets."

This poor guy has no self-esteem. He's gorgeous, smart and strong. He takes care of himself and doesn't take handouts. Are all the girls here so superficial that they won't even talk to him? If they gave him a shot that he deserves and they don't, he would have to beat girls off with a stick.

I can't tell him that. He wouldn't believe me if I did tell him. All I offer is, "Yeah, well they're idiots."

Jack lightly chuckles and stares into his coffee, letting the matter drop. "What about you?" He asks looking up, his eyes holding mine into place. That look takes my breath away.

"About me?" I ask just above a whisper. I know what he means, but now that it's my turn to open up, which is fair, I want to duck under the table. Instead, I bury my face in the menu that we've both failed to look at.

"Chicken enchilada. You won't be sorry." Jack is still watching me. I can't see him through the menu, but I can feel his attention. "Ricky Weaver. What happened there?"

"He cheated on me." I say like it's no big deal, my eyes staying on the menu even though I'm going to take Jack's recommendation.

"Why would the stupid fuck do that?" Jack mumbles. That's a rhetorical question, right? And did he just call Ricky a stupid fuck for cheating with me? That's also the first time he's sworn around me, I think.

"Because he's a sleazy dirt bag and I refused to sleep with him after five dates." I answer anyway, rhetorical or not.

"So when you sang Hide Away last night, that was for Ricky?" Jack asks, scratching his chin. I don't think he's shaved since I've been here. I kinda like it. It gives him an Aragorn, rugged badassness look. It suits him.

"Partly." I smile and go back into the menu. I'm not admitting that the good boys in the song was for him.

Jess comes back and we both order the chicken enchilada. XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and I fell into lighter conversation as we waited for the meal and ate. He was right, too. I've eaten at places where the entree went for $50 but this $12 meal was killer!

I look at my phone to see that it's 3:30 already. Oh shit! Jack works at 4:00! "Jack, we should get you to work. It's 3:30."

"Do I have to." Jack groans as he drops his head onto his arm.

I giggle at his reluctance. I don't want to let him go either. "You probably should if you want to keep your job. I mutter. I run my hand through his hair. It just looks so silky and smooth like chocolate velvet. Oh my God, is it ever! What conditioner does he... focus Kim!

"Urgh! Fine!" Jack relents and grabs the check I never noticed.

I try to pluck it from his hand but he's like a praying mantis, I swear. "It's okay, Kim. I haven't bought a girl lunch in a year." How has he not taken a girl to lunch in a year?! Who would pass that up? Has he not asked a girl to lunch in a year?

"The girls of Northborough missing out for a year." I joke with a smile.

"Meh." Is all I get in reply as Jack drops some bills. I glance at the bill. The price is unbelievable for how good it was. Jack's tip is more than generous. Is it because he likes Jess more than he'd admit, or is it because he's in the dining business? The world may never know.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I pull up in front of Jack's workplace. They even have a canopy over the entrance. I look at Jack as he undoes his seat belt, but it doesn't look like he wants to leave. I don't want him to.

"Do I get to see you again?" Please say yes.

"Only if you promise that it's because you want to. You don't owe me anything, Kim."

"I do, Jack. But that's not why I want to see you again tomorrow." Can't he get that I like him because of who he is? The only average thing about him is his economic situation. Jack Brewer is severely underappreciated if everyone believes the picture he paints of himself.

"If you have time and you do want to see me tomorrow, I get off at 4:00 pm. We can watch a movie or two and I'll make us dinner." Wow does that sound perfect.

I smile and an idea comes to my head. I'm a feminist. Scratch that, equal rights activist maybe? I think I have the power to switch this gender role for once. I take Jack's hand in mine and I immediately have his undivided attention. I raise it higher and bring my lips to his knuckles. His eyes don't leave mine even as he fumbles with the door handle.

He's adorable. Muttering all kinds of awkward goodbyes and see you later until he finally gets out of my Jeep. He power walks to the front doors with his hands thrust into his pockets. He kicks the door open, his foot easily pressing against the handle.

Gotcha.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack's at work, he and the pool having been my only entertainment so far. The guy behind the front desk better enjoy that picture of me I saw him take with his phone. I got his first name in case I need to make his life hell if he posts it online.

He's working again today so I won't give him any more 'alone time' fuel. Which means I need to keep myself busy somewhere else. Jack was right about this place being boring as hell. How he can live here twenty plus years without going insane is beyond me.

After today, I've also decided that I'm not going to let Rudy make me think Jack is dangerous. That's the biggest ball of B.S. ever. He might be dangerous to people that try to grope me and put things in my drink, but I don't think he could bring himself to hurt me. Never. I trust him more than I should, maybe. I can't help it, though.

With those thoughts swarming my late teenage brain, I take to google for suggestions on what to do around here. Westborough, the next town to the west obviously, seems like more fun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I find a decent looking mall with a JC Penny's. It's low budget compared to what I'm used to, but Jack won't care. I want something fun to wear for dinner and a movie at his place tomorrow.

It doesn't take me long to find a nice black miniskirt and a sleeveless, navy blue satin blouse. It's almost too professional, but I want to look nice and fun at the same time. I think I look hot in it, but I'm sure Jack won't say anything one way or another. He seems stubborn like that.

I pay what feels like a modest price and I leave the store, but I feel like someone has taken notice of me. I speed up and now I can hear the footsteps behind me.

Fuck it. I'm running out of this bitch.

I look behind me and three guys are following me! Can you believe this?!

I make it out of the mall and I'm nearly at my Jeep when one of the guys dives and catches my leg. I fall down but catch myself on my hands like I'm doing a push up. I twist and land on my back. I'm in time to see the guy about to crawl closer to me, but I have just enough room to kick him in the teeth. With my biker boots on, he's going to need a dentist.

I kick up and I'm on my feet. The next guy runs straight into a front kick that connects swift and hard to his perineum (that's right between his legs if you don't know anatomy).

The third guy pauses. "Come on you little shit. You started it." I really want this guy to bring it. I'm fired up now.

He fakes me out, turns and runs! Oh hell no he didn't! "That's it!" I shout. I'm chasing this jerk down! He's fast, but he's not in great shape. He gets tired quickly and I have him. I jump up and catch his shoulders, allowing me to drive my knees straight into his back to knock him down.

"Say you're sorry, say it!" I shout as I pull his head up by his hair. "Say it!" I order, slapping his face while my knees are still in his back.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry! We just wanted your purse!" The loser admits he was trying to rob me!

"Go kill yourself next time you think about robbing a lady." I tell him as I stand up and flick my hair back over my shoulder. Jackass.

Suck it, Jack. You're not the only one who can take care of me. Me and my black belt do a pretty good job of it.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So that's my first shot at Kim narration. I hope I did okay.**

 **The little "I am Jack" "I am Kim" is just an easy way to start you off knowing who's narrative I'm controlling. It's not some kind of weak intro.**


	3. Try Not To Stare

**Assuming Kim.**

After my little shopping venture, I decided it was time to leave Westborough and head back to the hotel. An attempted mugging is enough for one day.

As I walk into my hotel, my shopping bag in hand, I realize I feel pretty fucking bored. And maybe just a little lonely...

Poolside with a book (yeah, I read) after dinner doesn't sound bad. Where to go though... Nah, I'm just playing. I'm going to have Jack cook for me two days in a row.

I could walk the two blocks, but in case you didn't know, Michigan is cold in December! I'm not a fan of cold.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm not even standing at the _Please Wait to Be Seated Sign_ for three minutes before a girl of maybe sixteen or seventeen approaches me.

"Table for..." the girl stops and stares, unmoving. That didn't take long. "You're Kim Crawford!" The girl whispers/shouts. She's excited but probably knows not to make a scene for me.

"Table for one please?" I smile at the shocked girl

"Uh, yeah, of course." She breaks out of stupor and brings me to a small table with a window view overlooking a picture perfect river. With the snow all around and the old but still active buildings, it looks like a Christmas card. "I'll be right back with a menu and water." The brunette smiles wide and is gone in a flash.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I say this at least ten times a year, but this has to be the slowest day ever. We've had five tables in three hours. If we don't get some business, I may have to fight my friend Jerry just for something to do. He's the only dishwasher I know with a brown belt in karate.

I pick up a pick pickle between my index and middle finger, ready to throw it at Jerry when Sam the waitress runs in.

"Oh my God, guys! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Sam can't control herself.

"Sam, it's okay. Breathe. Breathe. I'll get you a cup of ice." Sam's anxiety is nearly as bad as mine. If one or the other of us has an attack, we'll sit down together with a cup of ice cubes and just munch and suck on em'. I don't know why it helps, but it does.

"I'm not having an anxiety attack, but I appreciate your concern." Sam smiles. If she was older, I think we would have a thing going by now. Her body is NOT sixteen.

"So what's the big deal?" Jerry asks, not at all concerned anymore.

"What's the big deal? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?" She's doing her best not to squeal. "Kim Crawford is in our restaurant!"

"Who?" Jerry asks, completely unaware.

I put my head down and grab a handful of mushrooms already sliced. Just to pretend I'm doing something, I start dicing the shit out of them.

"She's only the greatest singer/actress ever!" Sam rolls her eyes. "How do you guys not know her?!" Sam sounds oddly pissed.

"Because we're twenty year old straight men?" Jerry offers like that's all we need. This is getting a little awkward.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take a piss."

"Urgh. TMI Jack!" Sam goes one way and I go the other.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Sam comes back with a menu and a glass in one hand, a water craf in the other. "If there's anything you need, please let me know." This girl's face has to hurt with the size of her smile.

She keeps standing there, smiling. I'm getting a little creeped out right now. I look around and I'm the only one here. "Slow night?" I ask, hoping some conversation will ease the awkwardness.

"SO dead!" the waitress exclaims. Friday is the only night we get really good business with the lack of snow we have now. We're usually packed with snowmobilers right now."

My eyes dart around and the awkwardness is back. "Would you like to take a seat?" I offer, pointing to the chair across from me.

"I would love to, but I probably shouldn't." she replied.

"Nobody's in here and there's four cars in the parking lot. I think you can take a load off for five minutes." I smile and she gives in. She's kind of awkward, but I have to give her that she's really pretty. I love that fiery red Irish hair.

"So what do you recommend?" I ask as I open the menu. "It all sounds really good." I can honestly say it does as my eyes scan the options.

"Oh, it's all good. Jack is a great cook." she says with emphasis and an eye roll. "I'd never tell him this, but he's SO HOT." Agreed kid, agreed.

I smile at her and ask, "So what's your name? You never told me when I came in."

"Oh, sorry! I'm Sam." Sam smiles and waves. "I can't believe I'm talking to Kim Crawford! This is really cool!" Sam whispers.

"So I'm thinking about dinner, but I'm not sure what I want. What's the special?"

"Hold on one second." Sam turns her head and shouts "JACK! WHAT'S THE SPECIAL!?"

I can't help but laugh aloud at this. I love this girl already.

"DON'T KNOW! HAVEN'T NEEDED ONE!" Jack shouts back. Are they always like this, or did Sam tell the staff I was here? "TELL HER I'LL MAKE WHATEVER SHE WANTS AND I'LL PRICE IT FROM THERE!" This is too funny.

Sam looks at me, expecting me to make up my own dish. My diet has been spot on, and I haven't had a cheat day in a while.

"I'll do the five cheese garlic bread, but with a burger on it?" I ask hopefully, a tight smile with my teeth clamped together. Sam is gonna judge me so hard.

"JACK!" Sam shouts.

"SAM!" Jack replies. They sound like an old married couple.

"GARLIC BURGER ON KAISER!"

"SHE TOO CHICKEN TO DO IT ON FRENCH?" What?"

"Do you want a single six ounce or two six ounce burgers?" Sam asks.

"I can do that?"

"Yeah. That's one of Jack's favorites." Sam smiles. "AND DON'T TALK TO KIM LIKE THAT!" So Jack hasn't told her we know each other.

"I'll totally go two burgers. I'll burn it off." I say with a small smile.

"GARLIC ON FRENCH! SHE'LL BURN IT OFF!"

"YEAH SHE WILL!" I feel like flames are scorching my face right now, I'm blushing so hard.

Before I can retort I hear a loud "WOOOO!" Was that Jack?!

"That was Jerry." Sam says as if she read my mind.

"Who's Jerry?" I ask.

"Jerry is our dishwasher tonight and Jack's vest friend." Sam answers. "He's pretty dense, but we love him." Is everyone in Northborough awesome? Besides that gas station attendant. He must of been from Westborough.

In seemingly no time at all, Jack shouts, "ORDER!" Sam jumps up and rushes off. She's getting a nice tip.

While Sam's gone, I see movement out of the corner of my eye. There's Rudy B-lining straight for me.

"Rudy, how'd you find me?" I ask suspiciously.

"I didn't turn on the tracker in your cellphone or anything." Rudy looks everywhere but at me.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Rudy never ceases to surprise me. Yes, surprise. Not amaze.

"I was visiting my mother a couple hours away." Rudy's mom lives in Michigan. Rudy looks around. "I love this place!" Rudy leans across the table and plucks my menu.

"You know this place?"

"Yeah, I used to own it before I went into managing and security.

"You owned it?!" What are the chances?

Sam comes back with my order and looks at Rudy. I can tell she's trying not to look hurt at losing her seat. She looks from me to Rudy, then back to Rudy. _This guy bugging you?_ her eyes seem to ask.

"Sam, this is my manager and head of security, Rudy."

Rudy turns in his chair and smiles. "Hi Sam." Rudy offers her a hand. "Can I get a full rack of ribs and a basket of cheddar nuggets?" Rudy does know this place. "Put it on her bill." I glare at him, but I literally sign his paychecks anyway.

"Uh, sure." Sam turns and instead of leaving, shouts, "JACK! FULL RACK OF RIBS AND A BASKET OF NUGS!"

"GOT IT!" Jack shouts back. "SHE NEED THAT TO GO?" Ha! He thinks that's for me, too.

"IT'S FOR HER MANAGER, RUDY!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Did she just... nope. Can't be. But that's his order.

"SHORT DUDE WITH HAIR THAT'S MORE IN STYLE THAN HE US?" I yell. We've been communicating like this since Kim showed up. Kim probably asked her to join her. Maybe Kim is legitimately a great person and not stringing me on because she thinks it's funny.

There's hesitation before I get a "YEAH!" back. Me and Jerry both look at each other with wide eyes.

"RUDY!" We both shout as we drop what we're doing and run to the dining area. We stop on our heels and there he is sitting with Kim. She's still gorgeous and Rudy hasn't changed since last time I saw him two years ago.

Rudy must of heard us, because twists in his chair and beams right at us. He gets up and we run at each other, meeting for a group hug. "You're both still here?" Rudy asks un shock. "I feel like it's been forever!"

"How have you been?" Jerry asks, squeezing us both half to death.

"Been busy, guys, been busy." Rudy answers. We let go of each other and we all have the same stupid grin. You know what comes next! Three handshake from _Kung Fu Cop '77_!

Our focus is broken by Kim's burst of laughter. We all stop and shuffle awkwardly, scratching the back of our necks. Then Rudy starts scratching the back of my neck too... what the fuck?

I slap his hand away and I turn to Kim, then Rudy. "H, how?" I'm shocked. Rudy is Kim's manager?!

"Remember that business I started and sold this place and the dojo for?" Rudy asks, turning to us.

"Yeah.." It all comes back to me.

"Guess who picked me up." He motions to Kim, who looks confused, happy and maybe guilty? How can she do that in one expression?

"I saw an advertisement. I was just starting out and so was he. He chanced on each other and it worked." Kim's face turns to a smile and she shrugs.

"I saw the YouTube video of you and Kim doing karaoke and I had to come see you!" Rudy says, still high from our reunion. "You two both look good. Still doing karate?"

"You know it!" Jerry answers with a smile.

"So let me get this straight. Rudy was your boss and sensei?" Kim puts the puzzle together.

"Yeah. Jack was my best student, and he's a hell of a cook. Taught him everything he knows." Rudy beams. "Damn near adopted him when he ran away from home." Why did he have to say that?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Jack ran away from home?! How long has he been fending for himself? _"It's not like that." Jack shakes his head. "I'm the kitchen's baby boy. That kitchen was my first job. I started there not two months after I turned seventeen."_ My jaw would have dropped if it wasn't stuffed with Jack's cooking.

"There's a YouTube video of us singing. Karaoke?" Jack drops his head in his hands, trying to change the subject. That's great for now, but I think I want to talk to him about this.

The guys keep talking about old times and catching up while Sam sits back down next to me. "So how do you know Jack?" Sam asks, her voicing holding... bitterness?

"We ran into each other..." how I explain this while leaving out the part where I was taken by surprise and almost raped? "We ran into each other at a gas station." There we go. "We talked a little bit and he's cool, so we've hung out a few times." I say with a smile, but now she looks murderous. Oh my God, she's obsessed with Jack!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The five if us spent the rest of the shift just talking and hanging out, getting broken up a couple of times by straggling diners, no more than fifteen in the three hours we were there.

10:00 rolled around and with how slow it us, Jack was all closed up and ready to go at 10:05. We said our goodbyes and promised we'd all do something tomorrow, Sam invited.

I'm sitting in my Jeep checking my phone when I look up to see Jack standing under the canopy of the restaurant. He looks like an abandoned puppy, standing there looking into the frozen rain! The wind is blowing the rain and I can see it soaking through his jacket. I'm not letting him walk a mile in this.

I pull right up to the canopy. I roll down the window and tell him, "Get in loser, we're going shopping."

Jack responds with "Oh my God, that is so fetch!" in his best Valley Girl. I throw my head back and laugh as he jumps in. Jack Brewer gets Mean Girls references! "What's up?" Jack asks, his voice going back to it's normal tone.

"I thought you could use a lift." I shrug, no big deal.

"I've walked in worse." Jack really doesn't like handouts or anyone offering him a hand.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Jack chuckles and runs a hand through his damp hair. "That's just how I was raised. Accepting help meant you couldn't do it yourself."

"Is that why you didn't let Rudy adopt you when you ran away?" I ask, my voice hushing without me thinking about it.

"I love Rudy, but he talks too much." Jack chuckles again. I've noticed this is his habit when talking about something he hates.

"Where you ever going to tell me?"

"Wasn't planning on it." At least he's honest.

"Jack..." I try but he cuts me off.

"I don't need sympathy, Kim. It's great knowing you, but I don't need you to baby me, and I don't need your wallet."

"I wasn't..."

"Yeah. You were." Jack's eyes close and he breathes deeply. He is he like this?

"Can I please just..."

"You can be my friend, but that's all I need. Can we go back to where we were before you thought I was Oliver Twist?"

"No we can't. I can't do what I do while knowing you're exhausted and breaking." My voice cracks. I hate sounding like this, but Jack is just so... URGH!

"Who the fuck says I'm breaking?" Jack's fuming and for the first time he raises his voice.

"I can see it, Jack!" I shout back. "You're working hard and often, you're independent and you're putting yourself through college. There's no way you're not tired." I said softer.

"Don't pretend you know what I've been through, what I am fighting. I'm not going to assume you were born rich, but have you ever been so close to homeless that the only net you had was Jerry's couch? If I'm breaking, I fucking deserve it!" Jack shouts and pounds the dash board.

I jump when the airbag goes off in his face.

"Just take me home, please." Jack mumbles as the bag deflates.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

The ride home is dead quiet, and really tense. I just blew up all over Kim Crawford. I set of her fucking airbags! That was an honest accident.

"Are you mad at me?" Kim asks as she pulls up in front of my house. She's biting her lower lip and staring right into my eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Kim. I'm... I'm mad that I'm the way I am. I hate even talking about it." I admit. Her face softens and so do I. "Really, I'm not mad." I assure her, patting her knee once.

"Good. I didn't want to make you mad, Jack."

"I know, Kim. You honestly care about me, and that's sweet. You just have to..." How do I tell her I'm not used to someone honestly caring about me when they don't have to? "Just give me time to adjust." That was lame.

"Okay." Kim smiles lightly. "Good night, Jack." Before I can react, Kim leans over and kisses my cheek.

When did THIS become my life?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

My phone goes off, causing me to pause Mass Effect 3. I don't play a lot of games because I don't get a lot of free time. I'm not even that poor, to be honest. Kim was right in that I work hard and often. I pay my way and I occasionally buy myself a little something. After I saved my first $1,000 I decided I deserved a used X-Box.

I open my phone and check my messages to see it's from Kim. _Down for swimming?_

 _You know it's midnight, right?_

 _I paid the front desk guy to unlock the poor for us._

 _How much?_

 _If I tell you, you won't come._

 _Fine. I'll be ready by the time you get here._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm sitting on Kim's bed in my trunks and a Bobby Wasabi t-shirt. Kim comes out of the bathroom. Sweet baby J. Don't stare don't 's wearing a neon green bikini top and floral print bottoms. Her body is just… mmph.

"You ready?" Kim smiles and bites her bottom lip in that way that drives me nuts, she's turning side to side and fiddling with her hands. Why does she seem nervous? She has NOTHING to be nervous about.

"Yeah." I smile back, keeping my eyes locked on hers. Thank God she has a really pretty face because if she didn't I wouldn't be able to not keep my eyes trained on her figure. Everything about this girl is perfect.

We start for the pool with towels in hand. "So what made you think of this impromptu swim session?" I ask, keeping my eyes forward.

Kim shrugs one shoulder and tries to keep a disinterested face. "I was bored and thought you may be. You don't have to work till 11:00 this morning, so I thought we could hang out."

We get into the pool area, and as Kim promised, we're the only ones in sight. I tug my shirt off and turn around to see Kim's beautiful brown eyes glued to my torso. She could have at least tried not to stare like I had.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

As soon as he get into the pool area, Jack tugs tugs his shirt off, and I followed it's path all the way up. As I had already seen once, this guy is unreal. Fuck not staring. I knew he tried not to stare at me, but as Jack once said, 'What do I have to lose?'

"Kim." Jack says.

"Hmm?" I ask as I raise my eyes to meet him. He's pointing at his eyes with a knowing smirk. Asshole. I can play his game. Without a word, I turn and stand at the edge of the pool. I turn to look over my shoulder at him with the sexiest grin I can muster. I turn back to the pool and dive in with my best mermaid impression.

After a moment, I'm aware he hasn't came in after me. I surface where I had entered. I run my hands through my hair like the girls on TV do and I look t him with my playful smile again. "Not coming in Jack?" I pout. Jack quickly looks down at himself and dives in, clearly crashing into me. I didn't look down when he did, but I know what my little game had done to him.

While I think about my mind (and body) games, I make the mistake of losing Jack. It feels like some kind of weird Jaws remake in here. The guy's from Michigan, the Great Lakes State. Of course he can swim like a fish. I before I have time to get out of the water, I feel strong hands grab my side and I shriek as I'm lifted out of the water and thrown back in with a suplex.

I come back up to see Jack laughing his ass off. His eyes grow wide in the realization that my cheeks are puffed with water before I slap them with both hands to soak Jack's face. I turn and swim away to exit at the pool at the side nearest the hot tub.

As I lift myself out of the pool, I feel his eyes on my butt as if they were heat rays. I try not to, but I shiver under his gaze.

I walk to the hot tub and step in, slowly enjoying my tease work. "are you staying in there all night, Jack?" I try to keep my voice even.

"Yeah, pretty much." He says like it's a no brainer. He could just walk over here backwards…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Here I am, standing up to my chest in a pool waiting till my hard on goes away so I can join Kim Crawford in the hot tub during our midnight pool rendezvous. Four days ago I would have laughed if someone would have told me I was going to be here.

"Jaaack!" Kim calls impatiently.

"My leg cramped." I lied. Kim's lucky. She can hide a lot better than I can in these situations. She doesn't have a six to seven inch problem. Yes I'm guessing. What kind of ego freak actually checks that, right?

"Just get in here, you big baby." Kim challenges me.

"Babies don't have this kind of problem!" I shout back.

Kim rolls her eyes. "I don't even care Jack. You're a guy, it happens." She just doesn't get it.

"Yes, it happens, but I'm staying in here."

"You really are stubborn." she giggles. She's enjoying this way too much. "I'm not going to think of you any less because you think I'm hot."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

"That's understatement of the week." Jack mumbles as he finally gets out of the pool in all of his shame… but at the same time all of his glory. Oh my…

I don't have much time to, as much as I hate to admit it, ogle. He sprinted into the hot tub. If he wasn't a black belt, he probably would have slipped and broken something.

After a minute of silence I found all too funny and Jack probably found awkward, Jack composes himself and breaks the silence. "Why am I actually here, Kim?" He doesn't sound pissed, but he knows I asked him down for a reason.

I sigh and bite my lip before giving in. I did notice him scoot closer just a little… "I couldn't let the night end the way it would have."

"I told you I wasn't mad." Jack said plainly. "We're good, Kim." He chuckles now and there's actual laughter in it, not the usual self depreciation behind it.

"Also," I start again, "I know I can't stay here forever. And I really like you…" I bite my lip and I can't look in his eyes. I've made the mistake of getting close to those eyes.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Jack admits and runs a hand through his water plastered hair. God… "When do you leave?"

"Tuesday morning." I can't stop the sadness in my voice, as much as I hate it.

Jack is right next to me, our legs brushing against each other. He puts his arm around me without permission, but I'm more than okay with it. I curl myself into his strong side and rest my head on his muscled shoulder. Every part of him is chiseled and perfect. Jack Brewer is a work of art.

"I think I can afford to call in sick to work and my classes tomorrow." Jack whispers into my hair.

"Jack, you don't have... " He cuts me off.

"Nope. I want to. I'm gonna." He smiles and our faces have never been closer. We're inching ever nearer. I can feel his breath on my face and he smells like the orange Tic Tacs he probably popped before I picked him up. By the heat in his eyes, I'm guessing he can smell the mint of my toothpaste I had used just after he said he'd go swimming.

"Maybe, maybe we shouldn't, Kim." Jack's voice was shaky and I KNOW he wants to kiss me. He wants to SO bad.

"Why not?" I challenge, my voice no stronger than his.

"Because I'm going to be stuck with this burning memory when you leave." Oh…

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I've got to stop listening to He Is We when I write...**


	4. Prospects

**Assuming Kim**

Jack did as he said he would. He called in sick at 6:00 am and emailed his professors saying he's sick. We have the whole day, which is why he spent the night. No, we didn't do anything. Don't look at me like that. I swear!

We stayed up all night talking, watching movies, eating popcorn and drinking soda. Jack calls it pop, which is weird. Must be a Michigan thing.

So here we are, snuggled up in my hotel bed, and yes we're clothed. I'm telling you, this is strict friendship, most at Jack's request...

We just finished the Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies. I won't spoil it for you if you haven't seen it, but it's intense and a tear jerker at the end. I usually don't cry. I almost did, but Jack saw it and pulled me tight. I focused on his body and his scent, forgetting about the movie and my near tears. He didn't say anything because it was a movie, but I think he may have been close to crying, too. Jack's a huge Tolkien guy, believe it or not.

I look at my phone and I realize it's 9:41 am. "Jack, maybe we should shower and get ready to do stuff?" That came out really awkward...

"Uh, Kim..."

"Separately shower and decide what we're doing today." I clarify.

"Gotcha." He nods in understanding. "Fair warning, I will use your hair products." Jack's hair is too good for hotel shampoo...

"Alright, but be ready to smell like strawberry..." he cuts me off.

"Strawberry kiwi." I can't help but burn up. He noticed such a small thing and he didn't have to even think about it. How has he been single for three years?

I realize we're still locked in our sad movie hug when Jack lets me go. We get out of bed and he hits the shower.

He's in for maybe two minutes before I hear his muffled voice.

I go to the bathroom door and hear him singing. Jack sings in the shower! This isn't any song, but Johnny Cash's the Ring of Fire. Maybe I'm just being a lonely teenager, but I like to think he's singing it for me. Yes I said lonely. My love life isn't great, alright?

Oh God... Am I using Jack? Am I taking all of his time because I'm lonely? But if he's lonely too, this is good, right?

My thoughts are broken when Jack the door opens and Jack walks out. He's dry but his hair is still a little damp, allowing droplets to streak down his neck and chest. Oh fuck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I left all my clothes in Kim's room? This has to be a joke. I tie a towel around my waste and hold the knot. I even left my clean boxer-briefs in my backpack with the rest of my clean clothes.

I open the door and Kim's right there. Was she listening to me singing? She's just standing there. Biting her lip in that way.

She holds up my backpack. "You forgot you clothes." She says, her eyes ever so slowly gliding down my body. I look down to see she's following a water drop rolling down my chest.

"May I have my backpack, please?" I ask with a chuckle. Her eyes get wider when my abs get tighter with my laughter. I have THE Kim Crawford all bothered? I didn't think that was how this worked.

"Oh, yeah." She snaps out of it and blushes something fierce. She hands me my backpack and I slip back into the bathroom. A moment later I'm dressed and out.

"My turn." She smiles and disappears into the bathroom. I hope she just means to shower. I had a hard enough time not kissing her in the hot tub last night. Her soft hot skin on mine had my brain swimming. Her lips were glistening from the water and I could hear the softness in her breath. How had I, little town Jack Brewer, affected Kim Crawford like that?

The way I felt last night, and the way I KNOW she felt, I don't think I'm some kind of act or right off to her anymore. What I can't understand is why she gives a fuck. I still don't get who I am to a celebrity worth millions. She doesn't care about the money, but I'm still a nobody.

I'm still standing where she left me by the bathroom door. Then I hear her sweet voice. It's loud, passionate and string, her soulful voice. She's singing I'm The Man by Aloe Blacc, but the way she sings it sends shivers up my spine. I think I get where she's going with this. Kim Crawford is serenading me from the shower, telling me I'm still strong.

She comes out after a while, fully dressed unlike I had been first. "Hi." Kim says with a smile, steam rolling out of the bathroom behind her.

"Hi." I smile back. This is the first time awkward has actually felt... good. "So what's the plan?"

"We can call Jerry and Rudy, see if they want breakfast?" Kim suggests.

"Yeah, that could work. Jerry doesn't go to school. Sam's still in highschool, so she'll have to catch up to us later." I inform her. "Jerry's sleeping, no doubt, but I can drag his ass out of bed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm glad we all got together, guys." Rudy beams around the table. "I uh, I have a business proposal for you two." Rudy says and I look at him with suspicion. "You guys have had time to grow and hone your abilities. Kim's gotten really close to you, Jack. I've never seen her closer to anybody, and she told me about you saving her. Both times."

"Where are you going with this, Rudy?" I ask, feeling oddly tense.

"Where ARE you going with this?" Kim asks. Is she out of the loop, too?

"I should have asked you first, Kim, but I already drew up the paperwork." Paperwork? "Jack and Jerry, when we leave tomorrow morning, I want you two to come with us."

"WHAT?!" Kim, Jerry and I shout at once. We sheepishly look around to see the rest of the diner watching us.

Rudy digs into a case I didn't notice he came in with. He slides two files across the table to us. Upon opening the folder, I see that they're contracts.

"You want me and Jerry to sign on under you to be Kim's bodyguards?" My mouth is dry and my heart is pounding.

"That's what I'm saying, Jack." Rudy leans on his elbows and smiles. "Will you guys sign on with Gillespie Protections to serve and protect Kim Crawford?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I really wish Rudy would have let me know he was planning to offer Jack and Jerry a job! It would have given me time to prep for the heart attack I'm probably going to have.

Jack is speechless, his jaw threatened to drop through the table.

"Hell yeah! Got a pen?" Jerry asks, making grabby hands at the pen Rudy produces. Um, okay... But what about Jack? What will he do? He can come with me. We can keep this thing, whatever we have, going. The paychecks would easily pay for his tuit... He's going to turn it down because he's in school. My chest tightens as I watch Jack staring at the contract. I can't help the fact that I'm going to cry in 3... 2... 1...

Jack sighs loudly and I screw my eyes shut as my first tear drops. I can't believe I'm crying over a boy met not quite four days ago. Come on, Kim!

"Give me the pen." My heart stops. Did he just... I open my eyes as he signs the black line. "I'm in." He says, looking right at my watery eyes.

"Jack," I say with a shaky voice I hardly recognize. "Can I... can I talk to you for a moment?" Jack nods and we both leave the table.

"What's up?" his voice his hesitant. "Are you firing me already?" Jack chuckles.

I laugh a teary laugh and Jack's eyes drop. "Jack, don't change your whole life just for me." I think he saw me losing it, and he signed it out of guilt. I can't live with that. "I can't have you spend so much of your life around me if it isn't truly, absolutely what you want."

"Kim, this IS what I want. Rudy set the contract so I start in thirty days of signing. It gives me time to put in my two weeks, finish the semester and enroll online so I can stay in school. I can even put in my thirty days notice to get out of my lease without penalty."

"Jack, you barely looked at it! This is a huge change!" I really don't want you to do something you'd regret. I can't be happy if you're not." I say, my voice shuddering.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I close my eyes and clench my fists. I'm not mad at her for thinking the way she is. I haven't told her enough about myself to be mad at her for it.

"Kim, I NEED to leave. I'm tired of this town, I'm tired of my work and I'm tired of everything about me." I tell her through gritted teeth. "I need to start new. I can't start soon enough."

Kim's eyes are soft and she looks like... she's pitying me. "Nope. Nu uh. Stop that face." I say sternly, pointing at her. "You don't have to pity me. I work too hard for that shit." I shake my head.

"So you re not coming just for me? You're doing this for you?" I can hear the pure joy in her voice.

"Kim, I'm a twenty year old single man with an okay job and a degree I can finish with online classes. This job, working with Rudy and protecting you... is the greatest thing that I could hope for. Jerry's coming, I don't even have to think about debt and student loans. This is my break, Kim!" I say meaning every word, shaking her by her shoulders, making her see how great this is.

Kim grabs my shoulders too, and before I could push her back, she pulls herself into me and kisses me hard.

Her lips are soft but she crashed right into me! Oh fuck it!

Kim gasps against my mouth when I dart my tongue out to trace her bottom lip. She pulls back and smiles wide, her eyes dancing. We meet in an open mouthed kiss, warm, wet and wonderful. I'm a little rusty on my tongue game, but Kim seems satisfied.

We hear a click and I see a bright flash. "Ms. Crawford, who's your boyfriend?" We turn to see a lone man with a camera.

"Don't move." I tell her as I turn on my toes and rush this guy. He turns to run but Jerry saw him come in, I guess, because Jerry catches him and pushes him back towards me. With a crescent kick, his camera hits the ground and shatters.

"Get out of here." He looks stunned. "I said go!" I shout and step up to him, making him really head for the hills. "Thanks, Jerry." We fist bump.

"No problem bro, glad to help." Jerry smiles and gives a very flustered Kim a half assed salute. "Ma'am." Jerry leaves us and goes back to Rudy who had watched the whole scene with a smile.

"Rudy made a good call in picking you two up." Kim smiles sheepishly as she smoothes out her hair. "If that guy had gotten that picture out there..."

"It's okay, he didn't." I assure her, ushering her back to the table from our place by the coat racks. "You don't have to worry about everyone thinking you're with just some guy." I chuckle as I sit down.

"Jack..." Wow that came out wrong.

"Stop right there, Kim. That came out sounding SO much worse than I meant. Can we talk about that later?"

"Yeah..." Kim still sounds unsure of the whole thing. That did sound rough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Jack and Jerry signed on to fill out the last two spots on my security detail, and the four of us are on cloud nine right now. We've been doing everything there is to do here in quiet Northborough.

I can't get Jack's comment from earlier out of my head, though. _You don't have to worry about everyone thinking you're with just some guy._ Is that why he waited so long to kiss me, why I had to kiss him? _Just some guy_.

"You okay, Kim?" Jack asks me, brushing his hand across mine. We're hanging out at his place, the four of us just hanging out and enjoying each others company. I've only known Jack for about four days now and Jerry for a total of a few hours, but I feel like they're old friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say dismissively.

He stands from his spot next to me on the couch and walks to the kitchen doorway. The look on his face tells me to follow him, so I do.

"Spill." He orders simply.

"You don't have to worry about everyone thinking you're with just some guy." I quote him.

Jack throws his arms in the air groans. "THAT'S what's bugging you?"

"Yeah, Jack, it is." I cross my arms and lean against a counter top. "You're making me a smoothie later, by the way." I throw in with a huff after seeing the blender behind me.

"I sure will. But what I said earlier Kim, don't over think that." Jack says quietly and shakes his head.

"When are you going to understand that you're not average, Jack? When are you going to get that you AREN'T just some guy?" Is this an act? There's gotta be something going on here I'm missing.

"It's takes a lot to clear that hurdle, Kim!" Jack shouts, his hair in his hands. I try to take a step back, give him a little space but that damn counter too won't let me. He's coming closer. God do I feel small when he's so close.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" I can't believe how shallow my voice comes out. Was that even me?

"How was your dad growing up, Kim? How were your parents? Did they shoot down everything you wanted to do and replace it with what they wanted? When you worked your heart out would say 'oh, good job, Kim!' Or did they tear you down and tell you that you never hit the bar they wanted?" Jack's voice was breaking, and my heart was right behind it.

"When you had your first relationship, did you give him everything you had and he just dropped it back at your feet? Did you ask for a day off on your anniversary to have it rain checked?" Who does that? "Did you run away from home because you thought your parents didn't care about you, and you begged them to stop fighting all the fucking time BUT THEY NEVER DID?!"

"Jack..."

"I'm not finished!" Tears are streaming down his face and I can feel them on mine, coming down just as fast. "I left home when I was barely seventeen. I slept on Jerry's couch for four months when we both started for Rudy and we got this place with that other guy you met the other day. My life's a wreck and Donna, Jerry and Rudy are all I have. I'm a fucking mess and I even tried cutting.

"Donna can't handle me. She's pissed because 'I can't get a hold of myself.' She gets distant and **I** end it! I gave my parents all I had. I gave Donna all I had. AND THEY FUCKING LEFT ME FOR DEAD OR MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS DEAD!"

Jack all out screams and he doubles over, his hands on his knees. His face is clenched tightly and starts wheezing. What the fuck is happening?! He's going down!

I'm right at his side, helping to the floor and resting him on me, his head in my lap. "Jack, please calm down. What's happening to you?" His breathing is ragged and laborious. Is he having a panic attack?

We sit/lay here like this for a few minutes when he finally slows his breathing. He pushes out quietly, weakly, "And I know you're going to leave me too."

The hand I've been rubbing through his hair stops. Jack has abandonment issues. After his blow out, I get that now. He was never allowed to feel like he was anything. He was never allowed to have an ego or self-esteem. Any earned confidence was torn away from him.

"I won't leave you, Jack. You saved me from rape! You caught a guy that tried to fucking drug me! You did all that within two days of knowing me. You didn't even know it was me in that Jeep. That guy could have been armed an you gave no fucks, Jack. There's nothing average about you. There's nothing about you I could leave now that I know you." I wipe away my tear that just fell on his forehead and replace it with a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I shouldn't have just thrown that at you." His voice is still weak, it's rough and yet somehow still soft.

"In a month, it'll be your job to protect me, to keep me safe. You've been the best friend I could ask for these last couple days." I kiss his forehead again. "Hearing you out and holding you during a panic attack that you can't help is the least I can do." This time I go straight for his lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I hate panic attacks. I hate depression. I hate feeling useless. I didn't to blow up on Kim. I really didn't want to. But here we are on my kitchen floor, my head in Kim's lap. She's been giving me a head rub for the last hour, kissing me occasionally while she tells me about her childhood. I wish I could have been there with her. I'm going to risk sounding corny, clichéd and all of that by saying I wish I could have met her sooner. I feel like it would have made a huge difference in how I'm seeing myself. I can't really explain why or how, but once it's ingrained in your head that you are and have never been anything other than a giant piece of shit, that feeling is really hard to shake, alright?

I slowly sit up, Kim's hand supportively on my back. "Well that sucked." I say running a hand through my hair. "I wonder what happened to Jerry and Rudy…" We have been in the kitchen alone for a good thirty-five minutes.

The two of us walk into the living room and see no sign of them. There is a note on the front door though…

 _Jack and Kim,_

 _Went somewhere else to do the other thing at that somewhere else. Call if you need anything_

 _\- Jerry and Rudy_

"Let's call them back." I say with a groan.

"Do we have too?" Kim looks at me from under her eyelashes, her bottom lip jutting out. Good God, this woman!

"We should, but we don't really have to… Why?" She's gotta have something in mind.

"I have to leave tomorrow and I won't see you for a month. I'm being totally selfish here, but can't we just do our thing?"

"And what exactly is 'our thing?'" I ask crossing my arms, looking at her suspiciously.

"Whatever we want to do, just us. We'll catch up with them when Sam gets out of school." she offers. If she tries to give Kim a demo tape, I swear…

"Alright." I smile, enjoying her plan. "I'm really tired anyway. Panic attacks always make me feel like I just ran a marathon." I stay where I am because she still hasn't told me what we're doing. she's in the driver's seat. Quite literally, if we go somewhere.

"Want to go start some shit in Westborough?" Kim asks with a wicked grin.

"Westborough? What do you know about Westborough?" I grill her. No…

"Nothing." She says as her eyes dart anywhere but mine.

"Damn it, Kim! Did you go to Westborough without talking to me first?! That place is dangerous! That place is nothing but druggies, rapists, and thieves! The Wasabis used to go patrol the Westborough Mall for practice when Rudy was our sensei."

"I may or may not have gone to the Westborough Mall yesterday to get an outfit for dinner tonight." Kim tries to look innocent, but there lies the proof of her guilt.

"Two things." I start, holding up two fingers, "You didn't need an outfit just for dinner and a movie here." I drop the finger but Kim jumps in.

"But it's really cute." she argues.

"Everything you wear is cute." I'm going to keep going and pretend I didn't let that slip. "Two. I know you can take care of yourself, but you should have asked me. I'm not trying to control you, don't get me wrong." I had to say that before she goes into the 'I'm a strong independant woman' speech. "But I know the area and you don't, that's it. I don't want you getting lost or ending up in a sticky situation, alright? The guy that jumped you at the gas station Friday? That's Jeff. I went to highschool with him. He lived in Westborough before he moved here in Junior year."

"I should have asked you, but I DID take care of myself. I'm a blackbelt too, you know."

"I saw the video, Kim. The security footage was on the news." Her jaw drops and she looks more pissed than anything.

"They put that on the news?!" Kim is definitely livid. "How'd they get the footage?"

"Westborough is Sleaze Town U.S. A, Kim. They recognized you and sold it to E! News for a hell of a payday. They called you a 'singing, acting badass.'" I tell her with a chuckle. "You did kick ass, too. I laughed aloud when you tackled the third guy. I was worried till you went on the offensive." I cringe a little, having realized I admitted I was worried.

"You were worried about me?" she asked softly. Yup, of course she latches onto that.

"Yes Kim, I was worried about you." I say, rolling my eyes. "Jerry pulled up the video while we were working last night. You were there when he showed me, so I knew you were okay. I still can't handle the idea that you could have been hurt." I mouth needs to stop spewing before my mind can tell it to shut up!

"The outfit was worth it." Kim smiles. She's such a girl. A hot, sensitive, badass girl that I don't want to lose for a month.

Kim hasn't been shy about affectionate displays, though we haven't talked about a relationship. She hasn't SAID she wants one, but I'm not blind to signals. I also have so much baggage I need my own handler at the airport. She wants me to see that I deserve her, but I want her to see that I actually don't. It's going to be a rough game of Tug of War, but we'll see who wins. I think this coming month will tell us a lot. I'm honestly really torn between myself and Kim, you know? I'm having a hard time believing she really does want anything more than friendship with me, but friends don't kiss like we did today. Friends don't look at each other like we did in the hot tub and pool yesterday. She's a world famous actor who's working on her first album, too. I'm a line cook! Do you see the difference here that she seems to ignore for me? She swears I'm better than I think, but my personal experience nearly promises I'm going to fuck this up. I need help. She thinks she can be that help, I think. I really wish I had a crystal ball.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **If you guys read my last story and have been following me through this, you've learned I like to play with Jack's emotions and ruin his life in general. This is most definitely true. A lot of the stories I've read have been Kim in some kind of trouble and Jack coming to the rescue. I enjoy having elements of that in here, but I like the idea of Jack needing saving. With that being said, might I suggest to you** _ **Possession**_ **by code name baron if you aren't following that on here as well?**

 **One last thing, this isn't a song fic, and neither was** _ **You're Not Alone**_ **, but at the beginning of every chapter I had song suggestions that were my muses or fit with the chapters. Would you like me to do that again with this story?**


	5. Crazy Girls and Close Calls

**Fair warning: This chapter gets pretty psycho closer to the end. Definitely some unstable components... Borderline sensitive material and borderline M rating...**

 **Assuming Jack**

The 'our thing' Kim mentioned turned out to be us taking a nap on my couch. As I said earlier, panic attacks leave me scared and feeling like I just ran a marathon. Yes, I did say scared, too. Unless you suffer or have suffered from panic attacks, you have no idea how helpless and vulnerable they can leave you. The first time I had one, I literally thought I was going to die. Jerry even had to bring me to the ER. Anyway, I digress.

I woke up from my nap to find none other than Kim Crawford laying under me, my head on her firm but comfortable chest. Her arms were tight around my shoulders, like she was shielding me from something.

"Kim." I called her name softly. "Kim." She slightly stirred and pulled me tighter, crushing my face into her breasts. She has to let me go or something pressing into her leg is going to wake her up.

She turns a little and mumbles, "You can't have him. Fuck off." I scrunch my brow, trying to figure out who she's talking to. I'm pretty convinced she's talking about me, but I don't know who to.

I tickle Kim's side, hoping it'll wake her up. She wraps her legs around me and I'm slowly being cryo vacced by a sexy blonde boa constrictor. "KIM!" I can seriously feel my lungs being compressed.

"Hm? What?" Kim finally wakes up and looks down to see me looking up at her, my face crushed into her breasts. "Oh my god Jack, I'm so sorry!" Kim gushes and lets me go. As soon as I sit up, she goes fetal.

"It's okay, Kim." I chuckle and rub her leg gently. Just her calf, I'm not getting gropie. "Are you okay? You seemed like you were having a bad dream."

"I'm okay." Kim pulls her knees tighter to her and bites her lip, refusing to make eye contact.

"Don't lie to me, Kim. If I need to share with you, you can at least reciprocate."

"Fine." Kim huffs. "I did have a bad dream." Kim looks at me and rests her chin on her knees, but that's the only position switch she makes.

"Come on Kim, open up. What happened in your dream?" I rub her shoulder softly and gently, letting her know I'm here.

"Well... I don't know how we got there, but you were tied to a bed, wearing just a pair of jeans..." Kim starts unsure of herself.

"Okay, go on..." I have no idea where this is going. I think I'd be cool with where it would be going if it was a good dream.

"I was tied to a chair next to the bed, but I was fully clothed. Then Sam walked into the room."

"Wait, Sam the waitress?" I ask. Why was she there?

"Yes, Sam the waitress. She was wearing daisy dukes and one of your v-necks." Kim stops and looks down at her knees.

"Kim, then happened? Did she hurt anyone?" This was definitely a weird dream that seemed to affect her strongly.

"She uh, she crawled on top of you. She started kissing you and you tried to fight her." Kim closes her eyes, like she's replaying the dream. "Every time you tried to shake her off of you, she'd hit you and kiss you harder."

"I don't know how to say this sensitively enough Kim, but are you saying you had a dream... where Sam... raped me?" Um...

"She was pawing all over you Jack! Every time I told her to get off of you, she would make straight eye contact with me and lick you, or bite you somewhere on your body. She was undoing your pants when you woke me up." Kim looks so embarrassed, just telling me all this. Her face reaches a 9/10 on the red scale.

"It's okay Kim, it was just a dream." I open my arms and she crawls into them, resting her head on my chest.

"You saved me, but in my dream I wasn't able to help you. I had to watch that in my dream, Jack." Kim's voice was soft and shallow. Did this have anything to do with her experience Friday?

"It's okay Kim. Nobody's going to hurt either of us. I have your back, and I'm sure you have mine. Look how close we've gotten in just a few short days. We're only going to get stronger." I kissed her forehead and hugged her a little tighter, enjoying the mumble of approval. I avoided her lips because of the weird situation we're in. With no declared relationship status and the upcoming month separation, I didn't want to seem like I was pushing her. She doesn't need me as much as she thinks she does. If I make a wrong move, I'm out of her life in no problem and she's over me in no time.

"You okay, Jack?" Kim breaths into my neck, making me shiver in a good way, like an electric current.

I sigh but I know if I tell her what I'm thinking, I'm going to get a brow beating. She can tell me over and over, but it's something I need to get through my thick skull.

"It's sharing time. Come on." I shiver again when she presses her lips to my neck. I can feel her smiling against me before she does it again. Her lips are open she sucks ever so lightly.

"Hey hey hey. What's gotten into you?" I ask, but I don't stop her.

"I don't know. I really don't. I've been asking myself that since I kissed you this morning." Kim admits. "I'm so attracted to you... it makes it hard to focus when I'm close to you." Kim's voice is a whisper and she snuggled into my neck. "I..."

"It's okay, Kim. You can tell me. What's up?"

"You're just so different, Jack." This could go two ways... "You care about me."

"Guilty." I say with a chuckle.

"It's not my name, it's not my money or what I can do for you, I know that for a fact. You're taking it slower than I am and you haven't asked for anything." Kim sniffs.

"Hey Kim, stop crying." I kiss her head. "There's nothing to cry about." I try to sooth her.

"You see this, Jack?" She looks up at me with watery eyes. "You make me feel more cared for than all the stupid boyfriends I've had since I started acting." She smiles, telling me they're good tears. "They didn't care about ME. I've never really had an emotional side because no one ever cared like you do."

I had no idea that Kim had struggled like this. This is why she has been trying to get me to talk about everything. She's been as stepped on and used as I have been, and her name has left me blind to it.

"I'm so lonely, Jack. I'm just as lonely as you are. If I don't put out, I'm a stubborn prude. If they get bigger than I do they think they're too good for me." She's been where I am now. That's why she wants a regular guy. "It's always my fault and I'm always left alone."

"Kim, I'm not sure I'm boyfriend material, I've been out of the game so long and the one game I did have was a train wreck. What I can be is one hell of a friend to you." I don't know how to do the relationship thing. Am I already doing it?

"Jack, I think I want..." Kim's cut off by a knock on the door.

"Stay here." I don't know who it is, and I don't want Kim to be compromised in any sense of the imagination.

I walk to the door and open it to see Jerry, Rudy and Sam. Sam, right. She's here... Time to try to not let things be awkward between Kim, Sam and I. "Hey, guys." I smile and let them in.

"Everything okay again, bro?" Jerry asks, worry written all over his face.

"Yeah. I've just been really stressed lately, you know? Kim just happened to be there when a panic attack hit me. She's taken good care of me." I smile at the girl in subject as we all enter the living room.

"You make a good patient." Kim smiles back.

"I bet Nurse Kim didn't get you a cup of ice chips.." Sam mumbled in a dark tone. I nearly missed it. She's definitely having some jealousy problems.

"So what's the plan?" Rudy asks as he rubs his hands together. "I know you two are having dinner tonight, so..."

"How do you know that?" Kim asks.

"Kim, I'm your manager and the captain of your security. I know when you go to the bathroom."

"No you don..."

"9:47 am."

Kim's mouth opens and no words come out.

"What the fuck, Rudy. That's just scary." Jerry adds to the discussion.

"I'm good at what I do." He shrugs. "So what do we want to do?"

"We could go to Westborough..." Jerry says mischievously.

"No, Jerry. I'm not taking Kim and Sam to Westborough." I shake my head.

"Come on, Jack!" Kim's on Jerry's side?!

"I'll sit back and stay out of the way. I just want to see the four of you in action." Sam smiles at me, her eyes darting from me to Kim.

"Rudy, you taught me to never start a fight." I point out.

"We're not starting it. We're just not going to turn one down." Rudy smiles, thinking he's clever.

"Rudy, you're being a terrible manager and captain. You want to get your client into a fight?"

"Jack, you need to know that roughly half this job is getting Kim out of sticky situations she gets herself in by just being her. This is a good test run for you."

"Rudy, if anything happens to her or Sam..." I say through gritted teeth.

"Nothing's going to happen to them!" Rudy rolls his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

So maybe that didn't exactly go according to plan.

We were at the Westborough Mall maybe an hour before we ran into Jeff the gas station attempted rapist, with a bunch of his friends. Apparently Jeff is a karate student of the Westborough Black Dragons.

There were seven of their advanced students and only the four of us and Sam, who did stay out of it. The seven of them weren't enough for us, though. They were good at singles combat, I'll give them that. They didn't have the cohesion that the four of us had.

After our little brawl got us kicked out and Jack put Jeff in the hospital, we decided it was time to go home. Yes I said Jack put Jeff in the hospital. He may have put him in there Friday night, too. Jack's eyes had a fire in them when he caught sight of Jeff. The actual cops got involved, but self defense was ruled in our favor after they looked at the surveillance tape. It showed Jeff actually putting his hand on my hip. Then I flipped him and war broke out.

So now here me and Jack are, in his kitchen again. Jack presses an ice pack to the back of his head and sighs. I remember how my heart pounded when one of those bastards actually threw a garbage can at the back of Jack's head! Those Black Dragons fight without honor, but I shouldn't be surprised after one of them had tried to rape me. He was able to catch me off guard, and without Jack...

"Kim. You okay?" Jack asks as he checks his hand. There's blood on it!

"Are YOU okay?" I ask as I step behind him and move his long hair out of the way. "That's a nasty lump they gave you, Jack." I can smell his body spray from here and it's enticing. Jack uses Old Spice body spray. Nothing fancy and nothing over the top. It's average. And I love it.

"I'm okay, Kim. I'm just not used to missile trash cans." He chuckles but I don't feel any better.

"I'm sorry, Jack. We shouldn't have pushed you when you knew it was a bad idea. We should have listened."

"Kim, it's fine. I'm fine. Nobody got hurt." Jack tries to ease my mind. I got him pegged with a trash can and he won't even think about blaming me when it was mostly my fault.

"You got hurt." I address his last comment.

"Let's just forget about it and I'll make dinner, okay?"

"Fine." I relent, but then I smile remembering I have my outfit in the bathroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I come downstairs and silently walk into the kitchen. I smile when I see Jack. He's literally dancing around the kitchen doing a million things at once. He's singing Simple Minds' Don't You Forget About Me.

He stops, knowing I'm watching him. He turns to face me with a guilty smile, but then he sees me. I smile when his jaw drops.

"Do you like it?" I ask nervously, shifting in place. I know he does, but it's so fun to tease him.

"Kim, you didn't have to dress up just for me." Jack says, finding his voice again.

"I know, but I wanted to." I smile and step closer to him. "I want to make you feel special. The way you make me feel." I'm almost stepping on his toes now and I actually have to look up to see his eyes.

"Kim, you give me more credit than I deserve." Jack shakes his head with a smile. You could wear a full body snow suit and I'd give you the time of day all day. You'd look adorable, just that cute little face of yours peaking out at me from the big hood. All rosy cheeks and smiling at me... just like that."

The entire time Jack spoke, he leaned closer and closer into me. "Jack..." I know my voice sounds like it's begging. I can't help it.

"You didn't have to wear all this for me." His hot breath dances across my lips and my eyes flutter closed. I feel his hands on the hem of my mini skirt, so gently tugging it up. "But I'm really glad you did." I expected to have been kissed by him by now, but I know that Jack is holding back.

"Jack, just kiss me damn it. I want you to. You want you to. Just do it." I beg. I want him to kiss me this time. I need to know I affect him like he affects me.

"I can't." He pulls back and my eyes fly open.

"What do you mean you can't?" My voice trembles, but again, I can't help it. Does he or doesn't want me? This game of hot and cold is killing me. I know I start it most of the time, but damn it I want him!

"I can't help but feel like you're too good to be true, Kim. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I don't get this lucky. Ever. I don't get to have people like you. I don't get angels on earth like you."

"Jack, I'm not a game. I'm not a dream."

"You are, Kim. You're my dream. I'm having a hard time accepting that life is giving me a break, let alone you. My life for the last couple days has felt like a reality hoax show and I'm waiting for the cameras to come out."

"I get that, Jack, I do. But you can't live your life thinking you don't deserve happiness or thinking you'll never find it. I would date the living shit out of you if you'd only fucking let me!" I shout at the dense guy. "There, I said it! We're going to get through this one month, and as soon as we're face to face again, I'm going to ask you out, so hard!" I'm literally screaming in his face, my finger digging into his chest.

"You have no idea what you're signing up for, but if this is really what you want, who the fuck am I to stop it?!" This is Jack's stubborn, pig headed way of telling me that we'd make it work.

Here we stand, in his kitchen toe to toe and staring into each other's eyes. I'm hungry for him. I want him now but I know I need to wait one month before I can take him with me.

"Get down here." I growl as I take a hold of his collar and pull him down to me. We meet in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. He tastes like oranges. I don't know why, but it makes him even more intoxicating.

For the first time, Jack takes control and his tongue pushes into my mouth. I've made out with other guys before, but they were just kissing with lust. Jack is different. There is lust, sure, but it's like I can feel more, his compassion, devotion, drive and desire. It's like this kiss is a promise. A promise to take care of me and to care for me. This one month is going to be really hard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

This is it. This is me and Kim's deal sealing kiss. We're going to be a couple. I don't know what that's going to mean for us, but neither of us can fight it anymore. This girl broke my walls and moved in to stay.

I didn't do that. I played on the outside of Kim's walls. I waited until she couldn't handle being in her castle anymore. Everyone else kept storming the castle, trying to take the princess for what she was worth. Rapunzel came to me and now that she's here, I can't let her go.

Kim's hands are lost in my hair. My hands start drifting below her waist. I'm about to test the waters by grabbing her butt. I've been trying not to for the last couple days. I hear a crash upstairs and I freeze.

"What was that?" Kim asks me out of breath.

"I don't know. Stay here." I peck her lips and I get low to the ground as I stalk out of the kitchen.

I noiselessly make my way up the stairs and I check the bathroom and my roommates' rooms. My room is the only room the noise could have came from.

I slowly walk to my door and turn the handle. I step in and as soon as I do, I take a hard kick to the knee. I go down on one leg and then I feel a wet rag pulled across my face. It smells horrible and I try to pull it off, but it tightens and my head is pulled back. I look behind me as my head is wrenched back. Sam! She has a scarf over my face and she's tugging on the ends to keep me down. Before I can break out, everything goes dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

"Jack?!" I call. It's been ten minutes. He should be back by now. Something's wrong. I made my way to the stairs. I don't hear anything. I begin the climb, but at halfway up I see Sam at the top of the stairs. Before I can react, she jumps down and hits me in the belly with a shoulder.

I roll down the stairs and before I can get up, I feel something over my nose. My head's pulled back and whatever it is smells horrible. I try to get up, but I feel weaker and weaker by the second. Before I know it, everything's black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I wake up and my arms are pulled over my head. My feet are tied and so are my hands. Where am I? I turn my head and see Jack in the same position. "Jack?" I ask groggily.

Jack's eyes slowly open and he turns to me. "What happened?"

Before I can answer, Sam comes in. "Oh good, the happy couple is awake now." Her smile is so fake it hurts. "You guys are a couple now, huh? The way I caught you two kissing in the kitchen? Mph." Did she… did she get turned on by creeping on us? "I've been waiting for you to kiss me like that, Jack."

"What are you talking about?" Jack plays ignorant.

"I was watching you two through the window." Sam growls. "I always thought you'd kiss me that way." She shakes her head and I scoff.

"What are you scoffing at, Kim? You think this funny? You coming out of nowhere and stealing Jack. You can have ANYONE YOU WANT! YOU CAN'T HAVE JACK! HE'S MINE, BITCH!"

"Okay, you obviously need help!" Jack shouts at her. I can't help but agree. "You're sixteen and I'm twenty. You couldn't even think about dating me for another two years!"

"No one would have to know." Sam whispers as she crawls onto the foot of the bed. "We could keep it a secret till I'm old enough."

"Sam, this isn't a good idea. This isn't going to accomplish anything." I try to make her understand. "You can't force Jack to be with you."

"I didn't have to force him until you showed up!" Sam shouts. In a childish burst of rage, this bitch tears my blouse!

"What the fuck!" I shout indignantly.

Jack's head snaps over to look at me, probably making sure I'm okay. His eyes go down to my torso, where her hand swiped. I look down too and see Jack can easily see my exposed bra. I blush under his gaze. He's seen me in a bikini, but that's different for some reason.

"You like that, Jack?" Sam asks with a wicked grin. I gasp as she rips my blouse open wider and the cool air of his room hits my belly and expose shoulders. "She is gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Sam, what the hell happened to you?" Jack is trying to keep himself under control because she's certainly not in control of herself.

"I love you, Jack. I would do anything for you! This girl wants a week of fun, she wants to use your body and never see you again." Sam whispers as she straddles Jack's hips, her hands running up and down his torso.

"Get off of him!" I shout at the nut case. She makes direct eye contact with me as she rips his button down shirt open. "Stop!" This is turning into my nightmare! I need to wake up!

"Sam, you don't know what you're doing. You need to calm down and think about this." Jack tries to keep his head and make Sam find hers again.

"I've been thinking about this since the first time you shot me down, Jack. It wouldn't have to go down this way if you would have only said yes." She reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pocket knife.

"What are you doing with that?" I ask quickly, I can't hide the fear in my voice. This bitch is psycho!

Sam glares daggers into my eyes as she uses Jack's own knife to cut his t-shirt off of him.

"You are SO DEAD when I get out of here!" I shout. I'm met by a mean backhand for my troubles.

"All you have to do is say yes to me Jack, then I'll let you go." Sam closes her eyes and throws her head back as she bucks her hips into him.

Jack looks up at the ceiling and grits his teeth. "Not gonna happen." Sam takes his face in her hands and makes Jack look at her as she grinds into him harder.

I thrash and fight as much as I can, but I can't do anything to help him, damn it! I scream at her again to leave him alone as she lowers her head and kisses his chest.

Jack grunts and tries to buck her off of him, but she just meets him, making it more of a dry hump. She's grinding him harder and faster, her head in the crook of his neck and biting his skin where I had been only hours ago.

Hers hands drag down his abs and settle on his belt when the door flies open! Jerry and Rudy run in, seeing the situation.

Rudy doesn't even think about it for a second. His hands grasp Sam's shoulders and he brings her to the floor with a thud. He puts her in a sleeper hold while Jerry unties us.

"Thank you Jerry." Jack hugs his best friend tightly before Jack pulls me into a hug. His hands tangle in my hair as his lips connect with mine, we're so happy to have gotten out of that. We're bare belly to bare belly, but that's okay.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I had no idea Sam was psycho like that." Jack rushes his apology against my lips.

"I was worried for you, Jack. I thought she was going to... you know... right in front of me." I finally let go of Jack to see that Rudy and Jerry had Sam literally hogtied on the floor.

"I'll call this in." Rudy says reaching for his phone.

"No Rudy, don't." Jack says. "We don't need this all over the news. I don't want this to get out about me. Or out about Kim."

"Jack, we need to do something. She drugged us and tried to have you! What if she tries this again and Jerry and Rudy don't get here?" I argue.

"My final exam is tomorrow. Just wait for me long enough to take it, and I'll leave with you. Tomorrow." Jack's voice and eyes are so sincere. "I'll quit my job and I'll work out the rent situation."

"Are you serious, Jack? You're coming with us tomorrow?!" Rudy asks before I can. "We'll take care of your rent problem. We'll pay your month."

"Hell yeah!" Jerry shouts, fist bumping Rudy. "What better time than this to start over, hey Jack?" Jerry chuckles as he goes into Jack's clothes drawers and throws us both a t-shirt.

"We can take care of each other now, Jack." I smile, biting my bottom lip. My nervous habit.

I have nothing to be nervous about, because Jack lunges at me and attacks my lips.

"How long has this been a thing?" Jerry sounds completely shocked.

"About an hour or two ago." Jack says with a chuckle. "Rudy, how'd you know to come here, anyway?"

"Kim butt dialed me. That's what happens when she doesn't have a lock code. She must have leaned on it just right. The chances are ridiculous, but thank God it happened, right?"

I stand up and stretch out. I walk over to Sam on the floor who's silently weeping, probably over Jack leaving and her failed attempt to violate him. "Ya psycho bitch!" I wind up for a punter's kick but Jack's arms around me stops me.

"Kim, don't. I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. It's okay. It's okay." He pulls me close and kisses my hair.

"Let's get out of here." I take his hand and the four of us leave Jack's room, Sam shouting for us to untie her. She'll work it out.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Okay, so some major plot developments here. I wasn't going to have anything happen with Sam, but the wonderful code name baron mentioned interest in whether Sam was going to be an obstacle or do something crazy. I decided to make her have a crazy obsession with Jack, which I had mentioned last chapter, I think it was. I hope it wasn't too much or too out there for you guys. As I advance the Kick relationship, if you're interested in seeing this going to an M rating, please let me know.**


	6. Tumbling Down

**Assuming Jack**

After the Sam Affair, Kim offered me to stay the night in her room. Sam is still hogtied there as far as I know. She's smart. She'll figure it out or my other roommate would find her. I could see them being good together if Sam ever gets over me.

More than anything, Kim expressed in not so many words that she didn't want either of us alone tonight. She saw this all in her nightmare, and it happened. I'm a little freaked out too, but I know we don't have to worry about it anymore.

I look over at Kim, who looks exhausted but really adorable. I kiss her head and she looks up at me with a smile, her cheek pressed into my shoulder. "Hi." Kim sighs, barely conscious.

"How are you?" I ask, taking her hand in mine and kissing her knuckles.

"I'm *huge yawn* good." Kim smiles lazily. She rests her chin on my shoulder and keeps gazing at me. "You? It was you that almost got defiled by a psycho bitch." Her eyes hold worry now.

"I'm okay, Kim. I wish you didn't have to be there for that, though." Her Friday, then me tonight. I think both of us are a little shaken, to be honest.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me and Rudy." Kim kisses my shoulder. "We can't stay up all night again, but I do feel better with us both here."

Rudy parks the Jeep and we stumble out, my arm around Kim's shoulder to keep her up. We pulled an all nighter, plus Sam's drugs in our system, we're pretty beat. With her dad being a vet, I can see how she had access.

We make it to her room and I barely get the door open before I have to scoop her up bridal style to carry her to bed. With no warning, she kicks out of her shoes and peels off her socks and jeans. She's in her panties and the t-shirt I lent her that I'm probably never getting back. It's a plain black v-neck, the likes of which I have more of. Sam ripped her blouse earlier in a weird bit of rage. The way she looked and talked about Kim, I think she had a weird thing for the both of us...

"Are you just going to stare, or are you coming into bed?" She buries her face into the pillow. It's more of a legitimate question than a flirt or challenge.

I hesitantly get in bed next to her, her back in front of me. She pulls the blankets over us with some effort. Kim rolls over so we're face to face. "Your jeans are scratchy." Kim's voice has no tone, like a sexy blonde robot.

"Want me to sleep on the floor?" I offer. I don't know what she wants from me!

I find out as soon as her hands make work of my belt before I can do anything. "Don't be silly. Just take em' off and go to bed."

"I'm not taking my pants off!" Am I making this more awkward than it has to be, or am I making her lucid morning easier?

"I won't take advantage of you if you don't take advantage of me." She pops my button. If I don't take them off, I'm getting the idea she will. I'm actually cool with that.

Kim takes my pants all the way off and throws them against a wall. "There. Was that so hard?" She pauses. "Don't answer that."

I chuckle and relax a little, the bed being big enough that there's an inch or two between our bodies, now that I'm on the edge of the bed.

I think I'm good to finally sleep, but Kim grabs my arm and rolls me over. She throws a leg and an arm over me and presses herself up against me. My heart's in my throat, I'm getting harder by the second but can't really help that. "Kim..."

"It's Michigan. In December. I'm cold." Is the only response I expect. "It'll go down." Kim is relentless when she's half drugged and sleep deprived. I roll my eyes and try to fall asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

 _Jack, hey Jack._ Jack begins to stir. _I know it's early but you gotta get up._ Jack is up and looking at my smiling face, though the words aren't coming out. _There's a lot to do and you got this. Good morning, Jack!_

"Kim?" Jack asks, not sure what was happening. The little song replays. _Jack, hey Jack._ The first words aren't sung, but a gentle whisper. _I know it's early but you gotta get up. There's a lot to do and you got this._ My recorded voice sings. _Good morning, Jack!_ My voice says happily and full of life.

"I recorded you a wake up song for your phone alarm." I say smiling. "I woke up in the middle of the night and the idea came to me. I recorded it in the bathroom."

Jack smiles and hugs me too him. I hug him back before he can remember that neither of us are wearing pants. Our skin is warm and feels relaxing when it's pressed together.

Instead of pulling apart like I expected, he kisses me and buries his face in my neck. "Good morning, Kim."

"Jack, are you okay?" I felt the urgency of his kiss and heard it in his voice.

"I'm great. Just waking up next to you is... it's what I need. I'm so used to waking up alone and tired, not sure what I'm getting up for. This morning I woke up in the arms of a beautiful, warm woman that I know cares about me, that I can feel the care of. I've never had this before."

Jack's voice is quiet but strong. "Come on, we should get you ready for work and school." I urge him, smacking his ass under the blanket. Chalk that up to the 'Definitely Gonna Happen Again' list. The man must do squats!

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" He says laughing, the seriousness of his statement left behind. It's not that I'm cold and trying to ignore it. It's just that I need to process what he has said. I know what he means, because I'm there too, and no one has ever said that I affected them like that before. That kind of admission from someone like Jack is a lot to swallow.

Jack and I get dressed together (Nothing obscene, I assure you) and head out for the Jeep. I'm going to drop him off at work for 6:30 am. That's just stupid, but the man does what he has to for his bills. Who can't respect that?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Kim pulls up to the entrance of the kitchen and stops the car. "Don't work too hard today. You need to keep me company on the flight." She tries to tell me seriously, but her eyes give her away.

"I'll behave and take care of myself. Sam doesn't work today, so I should be good." I'd like to chuckle at that, but I can only grimace now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kim asks, taking my hand. "If we need to talk about this, we will. What are they going to do, fire you?" Kim lightens the mood with that, knowing it's my final day here.

"Yeah Kim, I'm good." I smile back, kissing our entwined hands. "I'll meet you back at my place after school." I reach for the door but she pulls me backwards by the shoulder. My head's on the console and she leans down to kiss me.

"I can do that now, remember?" Kim smiles and I get up. "See you soon."

I step out and my coworker Derek is outside smoking. "Hey champ! Who's the girl?"

I stay silent, trying to think of a safe answer to tell him. "That's my girlfriend." That's all I give him.

"She's smokin' and gives you rides like a taxi? You must be damn good in the sheets, man." Derek chuckles and I don't think he realizes how close I am to blowing up in his face.

"Don't talk about her, Derek." That's his one.

"A little insecure, Jackie?" This is one of the reasons I didn't want Kim to have lunch with me here the other day. Because this fucker works mornings. "Want me to show her a couple of things and send her back your way?"

I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. "Wanna watch so you can learn, too?" That's enough!

I center myself one time. I twist on my right toe and plant that foot, swinging my left up at a forty-five degree angle to sit on Derek's right shoulder. I twist at the ankle enough to tap the side of his head.

"If you talk about Kim again, I will put you in the hospital. Go thank God because I chose not to do it now." I pull my foot back and I stand on my two feet again. "I'd like to slap that cigarette out of your hands, but I hope they're right when they say smoking kills you." With that, I went inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Me and Rudy stop over at Jack's house. We should have asked first, but I think getting him all packed and ready while he's at work might be a good idea. A time saver.

It also gives me a chance to check out Jack's natural element when a crazy sixteen year old isn't trying to have her way with him.

His room is about what I expected. Dirty laundry all over the front of the room. He has an overflowing waste basket and a messy night stand, buried in water and Gatorade bottles. In the back half of his room away from his twin size bed, the floor is barely visible under old books, notebooks and scattered loose leaf paper.

There's only one notebook on his Maplewood desk against the wall. It's simply titled _Musings_. Curiosity gets the best of me. I open the cover and a note in scraggly hand writing reads _If you're not Jack Brewer, please fuck off_. How elegant.

I press on anyway. I'm his girlfriend now. Isn't this my job?

As I flip through the pages, Jack's mind unfolds before me. _Musings_ is full of Jack's original works. Short stories and poems. Each work is dated and titled, going back four years, even. I need to talk to Jack about this.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks gruffly from the doorway. Oh shit. I literally can't hide it. I'm sitting at the head of his bed, my nose in his notebook.

"Hey Jack." I smile and stand up to greet him. He meets me half way and pushes me back on the bed! What...

"I said what are you doing." I've never seen Jack this bristled, his eyes so angry. His fists are clenched and I'm a little... intimidated. I can't worm out. He's serious about this.

"Me and Rudy came to get you packed. We thought it would be easier for you." I tell him, not answering why I have his notebook. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house..." Jack says like it's obvious.

"I thought you were working till 12:00."

"Oh, that." Jack shrugs. "I got fired for threatening a coworker. Why do you have my notebook?" Back to business, I guess.

"You threatened a co worker?" That doesn't sound like Jack. I'm also hoping he'll drop the notebook thing.

"Why do you have my notebook?" Nope.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I saw that it was called _Musings_ , and I got really interested."

"Why?"

"I thought it would tell me more about you. And it did." Jack's fists clench even tighter. Is that blood? He's digging his fingernails into his palms so hard they're bleeding! "Jack, stop! You're hurting yourself!"

"Did you not read. THE FUCKING NOTE?!" I crawl back further till I hit the wall. Jack's never been pissed at me, and I really don't like it.

"Jack, I'm sorry." I put the notebook down and push it towards him.

"That's the one thing no one is allowed to touch. You're not allowed to look at it. You're not allowed to read it. The worst days of my life are in that notebook. Did you read any of it?" His eyes are closed and he's breathing deeply.

"No." I'm a terrible liar.

"KIM!"

"Yes, yes! I read some of it!" I shout back, a little frightened.

Jack drops to his floor and rubs a hand through his hair. "What did you read."

" _It's My Fault_ , _Cut,_ and _Helpless._ " I answer. It hurt just to read it, and to know that Jack went through what he did.

 _It's My Fault_ was about the death of a friend when he was sixteen. He was supposed to serve at his funeral, and Jack couldn't get through it. Donna, his ex, was a big part of the short story. When and why did she leave him? _Cut_ is about Jack's first time self harming. He doesn't have any physical scars anymore, but I wonder what kind of other mark it left on him. _Helpless_ is about Jack's ongoing battle with his depression, anxiety and hang ups he has with himself.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I should have listened to your note. I should have stopped reading as soon as it got personal. But when I started it was so well written I couldn't stop." I try to explain myself.

"Are you happy now?" Jack looks up at me and I see betrayal, self loathing and fear in the most expressive face I have ever seen. "Are you happy now that you know two of the secrets I wanted to take to my grave? Are you happy that you know what goes through my head every day, that now you know what my inner voice puts me through every day? Because I would give anything, to have never felt any of that." Jack gets up and slams the door behind him as he leaves. He left me here, sitting on his bed and crying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

God damn it! Why? Why did she have to fucking read that? Nobody was ever supposed to. Certainly not her. Donna found it once and read it cover to cover. That's why she left me. "I was too much." Sorry Donna Tobin that little Jack Brewer was too fucking broken! I didn't ask for any of that to happen, for that notebook to be full of my life's stains. Writing them down was like bleeding out poison. And it is poison. Who ever reads it leaves me for dead. Now it's Kim's turn.

Kim isn't going to want me since she found out how fucked up I am! I was doing the best I could to hide it, but she had to read it. I thought I had caught a break, that I found someone who might be capable of loving me, someone I was capable of loving. It was looking like it was going to be Kim until now.

Just thinking about this gets my chest pounding and my heart drumming. My breathing is laborious now. Fuck! I need to get down the stairs and to the couch. I need to lay down.

I'm at the stairs but I can barely breath and I feel numb. My whole body is tingly to the point of feeling like needles from head to toe. I can't move. My body is giving out from under me. "JACK!" my mind barely registers the shout before I fall down the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

"JACK!" I shout, seeing the state of my boyfriend as he leans forward and falls down the stairs, all the way to the bottom.

"Jack Jack Jack Jack." I repeat as I follow him down. He finally stops as he rolls into the front door. "Oh my God, Jack." He looks like he's out cold, but his chest is still rising and falling rapidly yet shallow.

Rudy comes back into the house from loading Jack's things in my Jeep. "Rudy!"

Rudy looks down to see Jack on the floor and me crouching over him, his head in my lap. "What happened?"

"Jack had a panic attack and fell down the stairs." I look up to Rudy, and he must see the hurt in my eyes. "It's my fault. I caused it."

"Kim, we'll have to talk about this later. We need to calm Jack down. He's too out of it but his system is still going haywire. I'll check his backpack. He probably has anxiety meds in there." Rudy jumps over us and starts whipping everything out of Jack's backpack. Finally he comes up with the bottle and runs to the kitchen. Probably getting water.

"Hold on Jack, we're gonna help you." I kiss his forehead. Jack's face is screwed in pain from trying to breath. He's fetal and rolls over so he's on his knees and forehead, fighting for air. His face is soaked with tears and a mutter of "make it stop" occasionally escapes.

Rudy comes back with the water and two pills. "Jack! We need you to get these down. Can you do that?" Rudy asks loudly, trying to get through Jack's grunts of pain. Jack isn't showing any signs of understanding.

"We need to get him to the hospital." I look Rudy in the eyes. "We can't help him."

"You're right." Rudy nods and with effort, picks Jack up in what doesn't look like a comfortable hold. "I'll drive. Sit in the back with Jack." Rudy orders.

I do as I'm told and I don't even get to strap him in. He falls off the seat and is fetal again. He's pale and now he's hacking, but nothing comes out. We need to get him there, fast.

Rudy breaks every traffic law I can imagine as we race Jack to the hospital in the center of town. It's hard to miss.

It seems like the longest car ride of my life. It feels like Jack is fighting for his life, and all I can do is tell him we'll be there soon and that it'll be okay. "I'm not gonna leave you, Jack." Jack nods, the first thing he's comprehended in minutes.

We finally get there and I open the door. Rudy tries to move Jack, but he's gripping my ankle for dear life. "Jack, you have to let go of me so we can get you inside."

"Won't... let go." Jack forces out between sobs and barking coughs.

"I'm coming with you, Jack. I'm right behind you." He nods and lets go, and Rudy finally gets him up.

"We need a doctor!" Rudy shouts as he front kicks the door open, Jack still held tightly in his arms, shaking and silent.

A nurse appears almost immediately with a wheel chair. He almost falls out but I catch him and sit him back up. "They're here to help, Jack. You're safe!" I shout as they wheel him away, another nurse holding him in place.

I take a seat in the waiting room across from Rudy. I finally break. If I hadn't touched that damned notebook, Jack wouldn't have lost control. He wouldn't be fighting for every breath right now. What have I done?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

What am I even feeling? Every breath is excruciating and not enough. I'm trying not scream because I feel I'm suffocating and I can't move my body, like a full body case of arthritis.

It takes three nurses to get me on the bed. A doctor throws the door open and pulls my shirt over my head. I couldn't help if I wanted to. She pushes me back and they apply some kind of patches over my torso. They hook me up with an oxygen mask. I must be blue by now.

They try to ask me questions, but it just sounds like the adults from Charlie Brown specials.

Minutes that feel like hours go by and I can take in oxygen again. My breathing evens out and I feel like I lost every karate match I have participated in right in a row.

"Can you hear me?" The doctor asks. I nod. "Can you speak?" I roughly push out a yes. "Good. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Panic. Attack. Kim's. Gonna leave." I push out through deep, slow breaths. Kim leaving me floods my mind. She shouldn't have to deal with this, with me being like this. "She should."

"You have terrible anxiety." She says more to herself, but I nod incase she is looking for confirmation.

"This isn't just an anxiety attack. I need to ask some questions when you're able, Jack." Dr. Ambrose is familiar with me. Small towns and all. We've gone to the same church for as long as I can remember.

"Ask away." My voice was coming back, but I haven't felt this dead since my first ever panic attack. It happened just like this, but without the spill down the stairs.

"What were you doing when you had your attack, Jack?"

"Just thinking about some stuff..." I know I should tell her the truth, but I'd rather not.

"Who is Kim? The girl you're afraid will leave you?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that what you were thinking about?" The doctor asks with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I got fired today, too. I have a new job opportunity that I've been thinking about a lot too." She's probably thinking I'm fighting too many things at once and I couldn't handle it.

"Do you work a lot, Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Full time student?"

"Mhmm." I mumble, trying to stay awake. It's getting harder by the second. I'm so tired.

"I think you're exhausted, Jack. You're working yourself into the ground, and it's magnifying your anxiety. Do you suffer from depression, Jack?" I nod, unable to open my eyes. "I thought so. You need to take it easy. There's only so much you can put on yourself, and you've piled it on too deep."

I understand this is her professional diagnosis, but I flip her off with a shaking arm anyway, because that's not what I wanted to hear.

She didn't say anything, so her reaction is a mystery to me. "Get some rest. I'll go speak to those who brought you in."

"Don't." I tell her, but it's too weak to be heard. She's gone and now she's going to go tell Kim and Rudy how fucked up I am. There goes Kim and the job of being with her, of protecting her. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe I'm not strong enough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

A doctor comes out of the double doors of the ER seeing rooms and sees me and Rudy sitting together. We're the only two here.

"Is Jack okay?" I ask softly.

"Jack is stabilized now. I want him to get some sleep before the two of you go to see him." The doctor tells us before she takes the seat next to Rudy.

"Doctor?" Rudy is probably wondering what kind of bomb she's going to drop on us. I'm wondering that right now.

"Your friend Jack didn't just have an anxiety attack." She says. "I think Jack is breaking. He's exhausted. He's been doing too much and there's a lot on his mind. He needs help, and he needs a break. He's fatigued to the point of damaging himself." The doctor finishes with a pained look.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" I have to ask. He needs somebody, and I'm going to be that somebody.

"What are you to Jack, ma'am? A relative, a friend..."

"Girlfriend." I answer, swallowing deeply. I don't like where this is going.

"You must be Kim." She smiles softly. I only nod. Did Jack say something?

"Kim, you need to talk to Jack. The first thing he said was that you were going to leave him, and that you should."

I drop my head in my hands. I read that damned notebook and he thinks I'm going to leave after what I learned about him? "I could never leave him. Not now, not yesterday and definitely not tomorrow." I say, looking back up with watery eyes.

"He needs to know that, and you need to make sure he relaxes. He's going to stress himself to the grave. He's depressed. I'm not supposed to reveal that to you, but you need to know it for his safety if you don't know it already."

"I just found out that he is today. I read his... journal, I guess... and he really flipped out." I confess, ashamed of my insatiable nosiness.

"Jack has been through alot, Kim. He's a proud, strong man, but he needs help. I don't want to put that on you, but he can't handle it all alone. This is what happens when he tries. His last girl left him because of Jack's… problems, and it devastated him further."

"Are you allowed to tell us this?" Rudy asks.

"I'm not telling you as his doctor. I'm telling you as his friend that doesn't want to see him back here." She smiles at us sympathetically. "Jack has been fighting alone for a long time, and he really needs somebody now." She pats her knees and disappears between the double doors again.

Jack's done being lonely. He's done worrying paycheck to paycheck. He's done feeling worthless and wondering if he's just too much to handle. He's been holding out for a hero, and I'm going to try to save him like I know he will try to save me, like he has already.


	7. I'm Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Song fics aren't my deal. Last story I did, I had a "Please listen to" segment at the beginning of each chapter. Throughout the chapters, I may have a song tucked in here or there that has significance to the story or character. Those are suggestions for accompanied listening, but not a necessity. I won't be the kind of author that drops entire song lyrics in, either.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Assuming Kim**

We have a few hours before Jack wakes up, Dr. Ambrose expects. I need to be ready for that. I need to be ready to pick Jack up, to maybe get yelled at. Maybe I'll have to yell at him because he's stubborn like that. I need to be able to talk about anything. I need to be in his head. I need to finish the _Musings_.

"Rudy, I'll be back. Call me if Jack wakes up before I get back." I shoot up and leave the hospital. I didn't give Rudy time to ask where I was going.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I buckled in and after two hours and forty-five minutes, I had gone cover to cover. I read about every cut, every time someone knocked him down, every time he knocked himself down. This boy has a lot of problems. I can combat his problems with me now, but I don't know how to fix him yet. I'm not the kind of girl who looks to change a man. I don't want to change who Jack is, I want Jack to be himself, but to be happy about who he is.

I rush back to the hospital with the _Musings_ in my hand. "Great timing. He just woke up. He won't let anyone see him, though." Rudy frowns. I can tell that Jack is going to try to push me. I just read the Book of Jack and I know now how he thinks. I have his playbook.

I take a deep breath and march up to the counter. "Excuse me, ma'am." I flash my star smile. "Can you bring me to see my boyfriend Jack Brewer please?" I let my smile falter and replace it with a quivering pout and widen my eyes. I can tell by the look on the receptionist's face that I'm playing her like a fiddle.

"Of course, dear!" She smiles sadly at my display. I feel a little guilty, but Dr. Ambrose probably told Rudy Jack isn't willing to see us. Ambrose isn't going to help.

"He's right in here. Just make sure you knock first." The nurse hugs me and goes back the way we came.

I knock and Jack mumbles something from the other side. I'll take that as come in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

The door opens, and instead of a nurse or Dr. Ambrose, it's Kim. I don't speak. I don't know what to say. If she's here to tell me she can't deal with this, I don't want to say anything.

She doesn't say anything as she comes to the head of the bed. "Look at you." She shakes her head and bites her bottom lip, her nervous habit.

"I'm fine. Let's make this easy for both of us. Go with Rudy and Jerry and forget we ever met." That's the best offer she's gonna get. "It's okay." I assure her we're good.

"I'm not leaving this town without you, Jack." Kim's face says pure determination.

"Kim, I'm a mess. You deserve someone who..."

"Who what? Someone who cares for me? Someone who makes me feel beautiful without taking a million pictures? Someone who buys me lunch when I already literally have millions of dollars? You're all of those things, Jack, and so much more."

I didn't see that coming. She was ready for my self depreciation. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "You deserve someone who can go through life without scaring the shit out of you with something he can't control!" I shout.

"Don't tell me what I need, Jack! What I need is you! You're so stubborn and you hate yourself so much you're convinced nobody can love you! You're fucking wrong!" Kim screams, her hands in her hair. "I read all of _Musings_ and I'm still here, Jack. And so are you. After reading _Musings_ , I can't leave you. I can't imagine how anyone could. You are so strong and you don't even see it, Jack. You can't see yourself the way I see you, but all you need to know is that in my eyes you are worth so much more than anyone has ever given you."

And just like that, I'm speechless. This girl in a quick rant has just blocked anything I could have offered next. She's read everything I've ever found ugly in my life, and she's still here. I'm laying in a hospital bed with no shirt on and EKG patches all over me, and she's still here telling me I'm beautiful.

Instead of trying to say anything, I hold out my arms and Kim smiles, biting her lip again as she climbs onto the bed.

"Am I hurting you?" She asks with her cheek pressed against my chest.

"No. I'm really tired, but I'm not physically sensitive." I say shaking my head. "Even if it did hurt, it'd be worth it." I kiss Kim's head and hold her close.

"That's the spirit." Kim kisses my chest and rests her cheek on me again. "Jack, I think you underestimate me sometimes."

"What do you mean? You're the closest I've ever seen to perfection." I'm usually not one for those kinds of lines, but after what I put Kim through, she deserves to talk to me about anything, whether I like it or not.

"If you see me that way, then why do you underestimate how much I like you?" How am I supposed to answer this without sounding stupid?

"Kim, you like me, and I get that. I'm not doubting you at all. I doubt myself. I doubt my ability to give you a healthy relationship because of my own problems. I can protect you. I can keep you safe, but my anxiety is a wildcard that could put you in danger."

Kim looks at me with what looks like sympathy. "Jack, since I met you just that short time ago, I have only been thinking about how stupid the local girls have been to pass you up. You're gorgeous, strong, smart and funny. You have a never say die attitude. That attitude tells you that you can only be alone, too, but we'll work on that." Kim kisses my chest again. "As for the job, I can protect myself. You're the backup by my side just in case. I don't know if Rudy told you this, but your specific position on the team is to shadow me. If I'm awake, you're with me. You saw me across a street and got me out of a tough situation. You caught a guy trying to drug me. We got in a mall fight!" We both laugh at the memory. "You've been doing the job since we met. It's how we met."

I swallow deeply and nod my head. "Alright, Kim. If you're only 100% sure you want me along, I'll go."

"I already told you, Jack. I'm not leaving without you." Kim smiles and throws her leg over me. She's straddling my waist and looking at me mischievously. Before I can question it, her hands are running up and down my chest gently, trying to work around the patches. She lowers her head and captures my lips. The kiss is slow and languid because after a massive panic attack, slow and languid is all I can really do.

Kim nibbles on my bottom lip and I can't help but moan. She sucks on it and pulls back to look at me with a smile. "I never thought my bodyguard would be someone I want to spend so much time with." She lowers her head and I feel her tongue at my lips before I feel anything else. I open my mouth and she shoots inside. Kim's in total control and I didn't know I could get this turned on in my current state.

Kim rolls her hips on top of me and my eyes roll back in my head. She has to be able to feel what she's doing to me. "Wish we weren't in a hospital right now." Kim gasps into my ear before she traces the column of my neck with her tongue.

Kim's a lot more experienced in the world of physical affections. Most guys would be pumped to have Kim Crawford in all her glory admit that she wanted them, but it intimidates the crap out of me.

My hips start working on reflexes and I meet Kim's thrust. I can feel her smile against my shoulder were her head is buried. There's a knock on the door and in a second Kim is off of me, laying at my side.

"Ah, Kim. The receptionist told me she brought you in here."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I'm trying to answer Dr. Ambrose, but Jack's fight to catch his breath is distracting, that toned chest of his rising and falling so high and so deep. "Yeah, I had to make sure he's okay. You're not alone anymore, are you?" I kiss his cheek and scratch his head. His silky smooth hair on my hand is unbelievable.

"I'm glad you talked some sense into me and made me realize I'm not alone." Jack smiles at me, and it doesn't look like a road side show. I think he's finally getting it. He's done wondering if anyone cares. The ultimate answer is yes. Rudy cares. Jerry cares. I. Care.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Jack. We'll keep you here for just another hour or two to make sure you are doing just fine." Dr. Ambrose smiles and takes her leave.

I kiss Jack's cheek and ruffle his hair. "Jack, if you can't travel today, that's okay. We can reschedule our flight." I offer.

"No, we'll get you on the way home today. I'll rest for two hours and then I can take my final exam. Then we can go." Jack nods, satisfied with his answer, apparently.

"Alright." I give in. Jack has this look. A certain look that's nothing but determination. His jaw is set and his eyes beg to not make him back down. He thinks I could, but with that face, I would feel like I robbed him of his pride if I told him he wasn't strong enough to leave today.

"Thank you Kim. I'm so ready to start a new life. I get to travel the world with Kim Crawford, protect her and be with her."

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to stay here and rest. Me and Rudy will finish up getting you ready to move. We'll come back here and take you to your exam. Then we're going to fly away." I take his hand in mine and kiss his knuckles.

"Sounds perfect." Jack nods and smiles. "I'll see you soon."

"You sure will."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rudy and I get back to Jack's house and we make record time in getting Jack loaded up. Jack isn't even close to a packrat. He's got a lot of stuff, but a lot of it is trash. Literally.

In half an hour we have him packed and ready to come home with us. He didn't read over his contract carefully. He's my personal bodyguard. It's in his contract to live in my house to ensure my safety at all times. Let's just say I've had some... dedicated, fans.

"We still have about an hour and a half before we go get Jack. Wanna watch a movie?" Rudy says hopefully, holding up _An American Ninja in the Wild West_ starring Bobby Wasabi. Of course Jack would have this one.

I just laugh at him. "Okay, but we can't be late." I yield, but also put my foot down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I was able to fall asleep for another hour before I woke up again. I see my discharge papers and I sign them after getting dressed. I should call Kim and tell her I'm walking to my exam, but I don't want her to freak out and try to stop me. I'm still feeling pretty weak, but I need the walk to wake me up before my test.

I get outside and I'm glad it's cloudy. I can get pretty light sensitive after an attack. The walk is going to be a slow one, but it'll do me some good.

As soon as I get to school, I'll text Kim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I open my eyes and see the main menu screen for the movie Rudy and I just watched. Oh no! I fell asleep! I had one job! "Rudy, get up! We have to go get Jack!" I shout in total panic.

"Uh, what?" Rudy slowly wakes and then what I said dawned on him. "Crap! The exam!" With that, the two if us bolt for the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We're here to pick up Jack." I say out of breath to the receptionist.

"Oh yeah, the girlfriend!" She says with a smile. "He signed himself out quite a while ago. He said something about roundhouse kicking a test all the way to the A-Train?" She seems confused and I can only laugh.

"That would be Jack." Rudy shakes his head. "Come on, we have to make sure he got there safely."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We don't see him at all on the drive to the university. He must of made it safely. As we pull up to the main hall, students are pouring out of a building across the street.

"There he is!" I point out. He sees us, smiles and waves. He's okay, and he even looks happy, thrilled maybe.

He hops into the back with me, because as head of my security, Rudy is also my driver, more or less. I wanted to sit with Jack anyway.

"Hey." Jack says like the entire day never happened. I take his hands in mine anyway. "I'm sorry, Jack. We meant to come get you, but we had time after packing, and we watched a movie but we fell asleep. I'm so sorry."

"Slow down, I'm still pretty out of it and you said that REALLY fast." I laugh and shake my head.

"We fell asleep and missed picking you up." I summarize it instead of repeating everything.

"That's cool. I wanted the walk anyway. Why do you guys look all rushed?" Jack asks, his brows furrow in his curiosity.

"You wanted the walk? You weren't late waiting for us?"

"No." Jack chuckles. "I left before you were supposed to get me. I texted you as soon as I got here."

I missed the text, that's on me, but Jack walked here in the winter after an anxiety attack that put him in the hospital?! "You idiot!" I shout, pounding on his chest with both fists.

"What's the problem?" Jack tries to deflect my blows.

"What's the problem? You were in the hospital two hours ago! You walked over a mile in the winter to take a test after a panic attack that left you drag out exhausted? I can see right now that you're about ready to pass out, Jack!"

"I'm fine Kim! I made it here safe. I took the test, I'm pretty sure I nailed it, and now we're here. We're ready to leave this town." Jack's holding my wrists in his hands.

"Jack, if you're going to take care of me, I need you to take your own condition into consideration." I tell him. "Dr. Ambrose said you're exhausted, Jack. You've been through so much and you push so hard that you're literally harming yourself!" I'm shaking now. None of this is Jack's fault, and up until now, he hasn't really had an option to 'take it easy.'

"What do you want me to do, Kim? It's not like I have a few million dollars laying around and the option to go on vacation for a week." Wow. Didn't see THAT coming.

"Did you just call me spoiled?" I narrow my eyes into little slits. I can barely see him with how tight my eyes are squinted.

Jack sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Can we not do this right now?"

"As soon as you admit that you just called me stubborn." I cross my arms and lean back in my seat.

"Kim, I didn't mean for that to apply to YOU. I'm saying that I can't afford a day off. I can't pay my bills and stay on top of tuition without working six days a week and playing homework catch up on my one day off. I don't resent you, I envy you, Kim."

I nod my head and keep my eyes trained on him. "Let's get you out of here, Jack. Stick with me, and I'll make sure you're spoiled a little too." I smile and lean forward to kiss him.

His tongue sweeps out and I open my mouth. As soon as our tongues touch, Rudy clears his throat in the front seat.

"I'll put up with your arguing, but I will not sit through that." Rudy says forcefully. I don't think I've ever blushed harder than I am now. "Jerry'll be waiting for us by the time we get there."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I never thought I'd be sitting first class on a plane, let alone next to Kim Crawford.

I appreciate her. I appreciate what she's doing for me and everything she is, but I can't help but be wary. The last person I let make me think I was worth something, made me regret it. Donna got me to love her, and got me to think she loved me. She pulled the rug out from under my feet and left me on the floor. I keep telling myself Kim's not like that, but I didn't think Donna would do that, did I?

Kim rests her head on my shoulder and intertwines our hands. She looks up at me and I fake a smile. Do I have the jitters, or am I making a mistake with this girl behind the puppet strings?

"Jack, are you okay?" Kim asks with suspicious eyes. How does she know?

"I'm smiling, aren't I?" I answer and kiss her head.

"I'm an actress, Jack. I can tell a fake smile a million miles away." I can hear the worry in her voice.

But you heard her. She's an actress. She tells me I'm this and I'm that. I want to believe her, really. I'm not going to leave her, it's too late for that. I just don't know if I can give myself completely to her. If I tell her what I'm thinking, she'll get pissed. This isn't a feeling I can easily shake, and she won't be able to just make it disappear, either. How long until she gives up?

"Jack." Kim calls me back.

"I'm just still really tired, I guess. These last couple days and the anxiety attack, is just... I'm exhausted, Kim." That is a whole truth.

"Come here." Kim pushes up our armrests and reclines her chair, kicking out the foot stool. I didn't know these had footstools. "Come here, big boy."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I see the hesitancy in Jack's face at my offer. He's not used to genuine physical affection, is he? Finally he gives into my flirtatious smirk and he copies what I had done with my seat, nearly giving us a bed. He lays down next to me, our bodies pressed together.

I look around us to see that us, Jerry and Rudy are the only four in first class. I'm not surprised since we're coming out of Northborough, Michigan. Seeing we have almost complete privacy, I throw a leg and an arm over Jack, pulling him tighter to me. I nuzzle my face into his warm neck. I pick up the scent of Old Spice, mixing with his own masculine natural smell. I'm trying to comfort him, but I've never felt safer before in my life.

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." I urge him before I kiss his neck and just below his ear. I'm not trying to rile him, I'm trying to show Jack Brewer an honest sense of belonging and compassion I don't think he's ever had before.

His heart beats slowly like it has been since he calmed down in the hospital, so I can't tell if he's falling asleep or not. I hear him mumble "Okay." It's soft and gentle, tired and relieved.

I sing _Hold Each Other_ by A Great Big World against his neck, and before I'm done, I can tell he's asleep.

Rudy looks across the aisle at me and smiles. "You're a better girl than I even gave you credit for, Kim." Rudy whispers so he doesn't wake Jack. "He's given you a lot of outs and reasons to forget about him, but here you are, with first class tickets you paid for, and you just sang him to sleep." Rudy is genuinely smiling, and I can't help but smile back.

"He's given me reasons to run, alright. But he's given me so many more reasons to stick with him." I whisper back as I run a hand through his silky hair. "I read the notebook, Rudy. The one with all of his worst experiences and thoughts. I know him more than he thinks I do." Jack's arms tighten around me as I say this. "He's afraid to get close to me, Rudy. I think he's closer than he wants to be."

"Why? Why would he keep himself away from you?"

I sigh and close my eyes, not sure what to say. "He's afraid of a Donna repeat, Rudy."

"The bitch that left him after he ran away?"

"Same bitch." I confirm. "Jack is so afraid that I'm going to tear his heart out, and my heart breaks just thinking that he doesn't believe that what I feel for him will last. He doesn't believe that I'll keep holding onto him like this." Rudy looks on hopelessly as a hot tear streaks down my cheek. "I'm doing the best I can, Rudy. But Donna had him believe for two years that she wouldn't leave him. I've never had a relationship go past five dates." I kiss Jack's head and rest my chin on his head as I look at Rudy, my eyes pleading for him to offer me something. Anything.

Rudy sighs. "You already love him, don't you?" I can't find my voice. Even if I tried, nothing would come out. I can only screw my eyes tight as more tears come. I nod my head and try not to sob so I don't wake up Jack.

Rudy moves his arm rest and turns to face me. He doesn't say anything else. He reaches out his hand and holds mine until I fall asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I wake up but I can't move. I try to move my head, but there's a weight on it. I reach a hand up and feel long, sleek hair. Oh yeah. Kim sang me to sleep. _Hold Each Other_ by A Great Big World. I hated that song five days ago.

I realize how tight my arms are wrapped around her small, fit and warm frame. She feels so perfect in my arms. I try to loosen up, but she only wriggles deeper against me. She's asleep and still fights for contact with me. What the hell am I doing? I'm so insecure, and I only thought about it hurting me. How much am I hurting Kim?

My mind plays flashbacks behind my now closed eyelids. It was me who always called and texted Donna. I always set up dates. I always kissed her first and tried to hold her. And now Kim is doing my old job. I can't do that to her. I can't make Kim think that this is one sided. I need to look at this like it's two sided, like we have a chance that Donna and I blew.

"Hey champ." Rudy says sounding wide awake. I can hear Jerry snoring in the back from up here, though.

"Hey, Rudy." I fake a smile.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I get the feeling he already knows.

"I'm thinking that I'm an idiot." I reply simply.

"Cold feet about the new life?"

"No, just that I've been unfair to this angel, right here."

Rudy nods and looks me right in the eyes. "She's worried about you, Jack. She's worried about you two." Rudy pauses. "She loves you, kid. She's trying to show that to you. She knows about your past with Donna." I want to be mad that she finished my notebook, but that saved me a lot of awkward talks.

"She knows why I'm hesitant, then. She knows about my walls." I fill in the blanks.

"Yeah. And she gets those walls, but she hates them at the same time. You two need each other more than I've ever seen two people need each other. I know the both of you, alright? Neither of you is going to screw over the other. No one is going to be left for dead. That'll only happen if you leave her because you won't give her the chance you both deserve together."

I inhale deeply and exhale slowly, taking in his words. "Damn Rudy, where did this come from?"

"I was your sensei, Jack. I'm your boss and Kim's manager and head of security. It's my job to look over both of you. And I guess in your special case, this involves personally looking after you two. If it gets you crazy kids through whatever is going on, it's worth it."

"She loves me?" I have to make sure I heard him right.

"Yeah, she does. She cried, Jack. Kim never cries. She cried over the idea that you're afraid to fall in love with her. She cried because she doesn't know how to make you understand she loves you." Rudy sighs and looks at his hands.

"What else is it, Rudy?" I know he's leaving something out.

"It's killing her, Jack. I don't want to sound like an asshole here, but your insecurities are breaking her down."

I close my eyes and control my pounding chest. "She just wants us to be happy together, and I'm letting my demons get in the way of that. I need to fight through this."

"Yeah, you do. If anyone can fix you, if anyone can make you feel like the only man in the world, it's that girl right there. Kimberly Beulah Crawford." Rudy points at the girl snug in my arms, muttering something out in her sleep that I can't quite understand. She's the image of perfection, and I feel like my demons aren't going to last long against this angel.

"Wait, Beulah?"


	8. Welcome Home

**Assuming Kim**

The plane touches down and we're finally home in Seaford! I know what you're thinking. Celebrity teenage girl living in Seaford and not L.A.? First off, I'm almost twenty. Second, hell yeah Seaford! I was raised her, born in Tennessee, but raised here. Most of my band is here. My dream house since I moved here from Tennessee is mine now. I bought it as soon as I decided I wanted to try my hand at a music career, which has been slow in coming.

My home in Seaford Heights is where we're heading as soon as we get out of this airport. No stops in between. Home.

I turn to Jack and he rights his chair. We stayed pressed together for most of the flight. I take out my phone and lean in to Jack, my chest pressed against his back. "Smile, Jack." He does as told and I take our first couple selfie. I'm such a girl, I know. "That's going up on Snapchat." I'll post after we get home so we can actually get there without a small mob.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jack asks, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Why not?" I shrug. Am I missing something?

"Are you sure you want to tell everyone about me?" So that's it.

"Uh, yeah. I don't see what's wrong with it. Everyone knows anyway. Our karaoke video went viral. Our mall fight is blowing up as we speak. And Rudy said someone at the university got pictures of us kissing and those are online now. Sorry, but Jack Brewer is about to hit the newsstands as Kim Crawford's boyfriend. Are you okay with that?"

"If you are, why wouldn't I be? I'm just worried about your image." This guy, I tell you.

"They can paint whatever picture they want. Fuck em'." That takes care of that.

"Alright, let's get rolling out of here, folks." Rudy stands up and gets us all moving. "We never announced our return date, so we shouldn't be swarmed yet."

We hustle off the plane and we get through the airport. Our hands are full with luggage, but I know Jack is right next to me. I can't tell if he's already in work mode, or if this is protective, dangerous boyfriend territory. I've only ever dated other celebs. I've never had anyone who saw the world raw like Jack does.

We make it safely to the Rent-a-Car that's waiting for us. Rudy jumped in the driver's seat and Jerry went shotgun, no questions asked. Had Rudy already worked this out? I will miss that black Jeep I rented, though.

Rudy peels out of the parking lot of the Seaford Airport, and we're so close to home that I can't hide my smile. Jack is going to love it here. I really hope he does.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Kim's giddy as we reach a gate with the letters S.H. on it. Kim's house, which is probably more of a mansion, must be something to see. A four bedroom house in Northborough is impressive enough.

We climb a steep hill and I see it. That is definitely a mansion or a crazy big townhouse. What do I know? I'm just a little guy from Northborough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

"Welcome home, Jack." If he doesn't understand the words, my mile wide smile should do it.

"H... home?" Jack turns and looks me in the eyes.

"I told you to read the contract. You and Rudy live here, as contract states. He's my head of security and you're my personal bodyguard." I say this part in an overly dramatic serious and macho voice, "To protect me rain or shine, day and night." I break into giggles, something I rarely do.

"I live here now? With you?" Jack looks completely short circuited. I love it.

"Yup. You don't have to worry about finding a place or bills. I mean, you're a cook so you have to cook for me too..." I'm having too much fun with this. "You didn't expect to move in with your girlfriend so soon, did you?"

He just shakes his head as he gets out of the car and opens my door, too. What a gentleman.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Kim opens the double doors to a foyer that takes my breath away. A gold chandelier hangs over us and a spiral staircase winds past where my eyes can follow. The foyer alone is half the size of the first floor of my old house.

"Do you want to catch some sleep, or do you want the full tour first?" Kim asks with a small smile.

"I need to learn the layout of the house if I'm going to keep you safe." I nod my head. She's excited to have me here, and I'm excited to be here, but I have a job to do and I want to keep her safe.

"Okay." Kim smiles, but I can tell she's worried about me. The last couple days have been crazy for both of us, and I haven't had a lot of time to sit back and relax. I'm high strung all the time, but the stress I've been under lately is killing me, I have to admit.

She takes my hand and brings me through the rest of the first floor. The kitchen is fully stocked and gorgeous. I'm going to enjoy myself in here at mealtimes, and Kim drew a long straw with the fact that I'm a cook.

Next she takes me to the living room. The TV on the wall is ridiculous in size. There's a great, plush wrap around couch and a mahogany coffee table in the center of the room. The fireplace doesn't escape my attention either.

Kim has a game room with another TV and surprisingly a console or two. I'm not surprised to see DDR and Rock Band. There's also a pool table and a foosball table. Something whips past my ear and a dart sticks so close to the bull's-eye. Kim smiles behind me before letting the other two go. The girl's good. "I love darts." That and a smile are her only explanation.

Kim leads me to the next room. It's a dining room, but the table is so huge it looks like it belongs in a mythological great hall. "I like to have guests sometimes." Kim shrugs.

"No, that's cool." I reply.

"Let's go upstairs!" Kim nearly rips my arm out of it's socket as she pulls me through the rooms and back to the foyer. We run up the stairs and she stops. "The first room is Jerry's room. He's going to be living here, too. I gave him the option. With the three of us here, he couldn't say no."

"Where did Rudy and Jerry go, anyway?" Do I want to know?

"Jerry's getting the Rudy View." Kim explains in air quotes. "Are you upset with Kim Vision?" She asks with a pout. She's definitely an actress, because she seems legitimately worried that I'm not spell bound by her and her... our house.

"Don't be ridiculous." I chuckle and take her hand.

Kim smiles and leads me along. "Jerry's room is blank with a closet, a bed and a dresser. He'll have to design it himself. Rudy doesn't even let me see his room. Ever. These next two are spares. This is mine." She points to a turquoise door that says "Kim" in purple wooden letters. "Across the hall is you." She smiles and pushes the door open.

I step inside and I can't believe this room. The bed is a queen with silver sheets and a black comforter. I've never had a bed bigger than a twin. The curtains are burgundy and the floor is cream colored shag carpet. Across from the bed, there are bay windows with a window seat and bookshelf built into it. One of the walls is doors for a closet.

"Wanna see your bathroom?" Kim's face is a pleased smirk because she knows I already feel home. It's more of a bed and breakfast feel. It'll take me a while to feel at home, to not step on anyone's toes, but I want her to think I feel at home.

"I have my own bathroom?" I ask in a bit of shock. I've never had a bathroom to myself. I grew up in a house of eight, and then shared one bathroom with two other roommates."

"The days of fighting for bathroom time is over." Kim smiles as she opens the door to an adjoined bathroom. "Double sink. Shower and whirlpool bath tub." Kim smiles, but falters. "Jack, what's wrong."

"Kim, I can't live here. This is too much. How much is this place? What would my bills look like? How are..." Kim cuts me off with a kiss.

"Jack, it's fine. This house is mine. It's paid for. Don't worry about bills. Don't worry about a thing. Just clean up after yourself. That's all I ask." Kim kisses me again. "You're done. No more bills, no more paycheck to paycheck. You even get days off. Can you handle this?"

Her eyes are stern, telling me she's serious. Her smile tells me she's joking a little, but her voice says she understands where I'm coming from. I pull her into my arms and she loops hers under mine so she can press her hands to my back. "I'll make it work. I won't be me all of the time for a while. I know you read _Musings_ , so you know about my self worth issues."

Kim nods and presses her forehead against my chest. "I want you to feel safe here. I want you to love our house and feel like you're home. You are home. This is home." Kim wraps her hands in my shirt. "I want you to know what you're worth." Kim's voice holds no hidden secrets. It's pure innocence and raw care.

I kiss the top of her hair and pick her off the floor. She wraps her legs around me and I'm back to being trapped by my sexy blonde boa constrictor again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

This boy is my hero. He saved me twice. He's been through so much and gets up punching and kicking every day. When he falters, he kicks up as soon as he can. He's tough but he makes me feel safer than I ever have. He's strong and gorgeous, but never once as he ever made me think he would hurt me or leave me. He's my dream, and the way we're holding each other, I think he knows it.

He tries to put me down, but I just hold on tighter instead. He stands up and bends over, my hair brushing the floor. "Kim, you're being ridiculous.

"Nu uh. You are."

"Kim!" Jack shouts.

"Fine, Captain Buzz Kill." I relent and let go when he stands to his full height again. "We have to go check out the basement anyway." I take his hand and drag him downstairs, and then another flight of stairs. I open the door and Rudy and Jerry are here as well.

"Hey guys." Rudy waves.

"This basement is dope, yo!" Jerry shouts, unable to control his childish giddiness. Jerry's reaction alone makes me smile.

"This is the laundry room. Washer and dryer. Soap and dryer sheets. This is also storage for any toiletries, cleaning supplies, and house maintenance stuff. This is a three sectioned basement. The second section is a dojo where Rudy can lead us, or we can do individual workouts."

"Are you serious?" Jack asks as I open the door and his jaw drops. That's what I wanted. "This is ridiculous!" Jack's eyes roamed over the mat, the lockers and the dummies. "This looks like a Bobby Wasabi dojo!"

"I designed it like the dojo back home." Rudy smiles.

"This next section is my baby and my workspace." I say with pure love in my voice. I open the next door to show my own recording studio. I had a mic setup and a pair of stools. There were a few guitars and amps along the walls from my last guitarist. I had a keyboard for Milton Krupnick, my band member and security communications specialist. I had a drum set for Rudy. A second mic for Grace who sings rhythm/back-up. My bass player left after having his first kid, so I have that position open.

"Man, look at all these guitars!" Jack was already in love. "Do you mind if I..." he asks nervously, his eye on an acoustic Austin Taylor.

"If you can handle it." I say with a smirk.

"Pssh!" Jack moves past me and goes into the recording booth. He picks his weapon of choice and takes a stool. I come in after him and sit on the one behind him so we're back to back. He tunes it to where he wants it and picks up a familiar song.

"Wait Jack, I think I'm familiar with that. Start that again." Rudy says from behind the glass.

"This is Selena Gomez's _Hands to Myself_." Jack announces and begins. I cover the lyrics, the two of us back to back and having unadulterated fun. By the time the song is over, my hands are in his chair and we're half way twisted around on the stools, managing the slightest contact on a kiss.

"Alright, guys that was great!" Rudy says from behind the glass. "I just sent that to Selena to see if she'll let us put out a cover of that exact cut!"

"WHAT?!" Jack and I shout simultaneously. "You recorded that?!" Jack looks honestly pissed! "And sent it to Selena Gomez? Rudy, are you trying to make me go live under a rock?"

"Relax, Jack. That was nothing but swag!" Jerry comes in clapping. "I forgot you could play like that, man!" Jerry smiles and shakes his head. "Remember when me, you and our math teacher blew the roof of the high school in the talent show with Seven Nation Army? WHOO!"

Rudy had snuck in and we both look at each other with conniving smiles.

"Did I say something?" Jerry looks around with a worried face.

"Probably. Ya usually do!" Jack throws his shoe at him. This is a playful side I'm not used to. It's pretty fun to watch.

"So you're telling us you play guitar and you, Jerry, what do you play?" Rudy asks with serious slanted eyes.

"I play a bass that'll lick your face like a rooster." Jerry crosses his arms and looks smugly at us.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I ask with a scrunched face.

"That's Jerry for he plays a kick ass bass. He really does though." Jack backs his friend.

"Alright, let's see about this. Rudy, call up Milton and I'll call up Grace." I smile and raise my eyebrows a few times at the boys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

"Whaaaat are you doing?" I ask, my foot drumming nervously on the floor. I have an idea what she's doing, but I don't like it. Not a bit. Nu uh!

"Getting the rest of my band for a bit of a jam session." Kim smiles and bites her lip.

"Me and Jerry aren't good enough to jam with Kim Crawford." I shake my head and chuckle.

"Jack's right, yo. Our days of playing with others besides ourselves ended after high school. That came out wrong, but you know what I mean!" I'm glad me and Jerry are together on this one.

"Whatever. I'm calling." Damn it, Kim! "Hey girl!" Kim squeals into her phone after one short minute. "Just chilling in the studio with Rudy and two friends of mine. Wanna come jam with us?"

"NO! NO SHE DOESN'T!" Jerry yells so this Grace girl can hear him on the other end.

"Great! I'll see you in five! Love ya!" Kim made a kiss sound into the phone and hung up.

"Milton will be here in five to ten." Rudy smiles at us.

"Do they just wait for your call or something? Don't they have jobs?" Jerry asks, blown away by the Minuteman timing.

"We're trying to put our first album together. This literally is Grace's job and Milton is on my security team, so it is literally their jobs to be here when I call." Kim says matter-of-factly.

"Well damn." is really all I can say about that. "Is your band always your security detail?"

"No." Kim shrugs. "It can't hurt, though. I can't be safer than having my own security up on stage with me the whole show. This is the first time I've had my band be my security too."

"Your guitarist and bassist are also security guards?" Jerry asks in honest confusion. "Where are they at?"

"If Grace and Milton like what they hear from you two, they'll be right here." Kim points to the two of us.

"Kim, you're making a terrible mistake." I try to get her to see.

"Jack, shut it. You can play, you're my personal bodyguard and you're going to look great in my videos." Kim's voice isn't light, but serious and commanding.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a small town nobody turned bodyguard. I don't belong in a music video!"

"Jack, listen to me." Rudy grabs my attention. "Did you not hear you and Kim a minute ago? Do you want me to play that recording? That was the most genuine recording I've ever heard. You two dedicated that to each other, and anyone who hears that is going to know that. You need to be in this band." That was actually really convincing.

"Maybe we should do this, man. Remember how pissed off you got when the band we were in in high school kicked us out because we worked too much to make practice? The joke's on them now! Whoo!"

"Come on Jack, three against one. I know you want to. You were so into playing with me. You're good and people are gonna love you." Oh my god...

"Fine! I'll try it, just for a while. If I don't like this scene, I'm going back to just bodyguard, capuche?" I'm telling them, I'm not meant for fame. It's just not in me.

This girl, Grace, comes bombing in and slides across the floor to the second mic. Somebody's happy to be here.

"Who are the guys?" Grace asks, pointing to me and Jerry.

"Grace, this is Jerry. He's my new guard and I hear he plays some sick bass. This is my boyfriend Jack. Also security, but also guitar player." Kim introduces us like we're not here.

"Hi Grace." I say with a wave, my hand resting on the guitar across my lap.

This little nerdy red head comes in next, but not as pumped as Grace. "Good afternoon everybody." His manners are better than Grace's. "You must be Jerry." He offers his hand and Jerry takes it with a friendly smile.

"Dude, your hands are soft, yo!" Jerry laughs at the poor guy.

"Alrighty then..." Milton blows him off, causing me to chuckle. "You must be Kim's new boy toy, Jack." I quickly turn my head and glare at Kim who is an undiscovered shade of red. New boy toy?!

"Milton, why would you say it like that?!" Kim buries her face in her hands. "Can we just play some music and pretend I'm not going to kill you and eat your soul?" Kim's embarrassment turns to anger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I get Milton was trying to be funny, but I don't appreciate that. I can take a joke about me, but what is Jack going to think? My new boy toy?! I'm not a slut and I'm not using Jack! I get the whole thing is a joke, but the look Jack shot me told me he wasn't so sure.

The guys did as asked though, and soon we're ready to go. First on the list is a song written by my best friend Grace. "Alright, so Grace wrote this one herself, but we only have the lyrics, drumming and keyboard. Our bass player and guitarist ducked out before they could write their pieces."

"Woah woah woah, hold up, yo!" Jerry shouts. "We have to write our own stuff for this little project?" Jerry's eyes are huge.

"Hell yeah, Jerry. We're a band. We write our own lyrics, we write our own pieces, and we collaborate for a finished product. We're going under 'Kim Crawford', but she's not gonna hold our hands." Rudy explains.

I chew my lip for a second and I actually kinda like this idea. I came up with a lot of my own stuff to keep my mind busy. Instead of cutting, I took up music and focused even more on martial arts. I have some good pieces that I've worked out with Jerry.

"What are you thinking, Jack?" The Milton dude asked me.

"Do you guys have a tune in mind, or can Jerry do some dancing on this one?" I ask Kim.

"We have our parts all set and ready, but we don't have a bass and guitar bit. We'll run through it once and you guys can work yourselves in." Kim looks at me and I just nod.

They start up and I sit back and listen. Milton and even Rudy really know what they're doing. Kim and Grace together are unbelievable in person. It doesn't take Jerry long to find his place and jump in. Jerry's great on the spot, probably from his inability to read music. I'm the same way.

The song titled _History_ comes to an end. "Good job guys, that was our best one yet. Jerry, you were definitely the missing piece on this." Kim smiles and Jerry takes a bow, the bass still in his hands. "Jack, where were you on that one?" Kim pouts.

"You didn't need me on that one. I'm not going to make some b.s. or just jump in where I don't fit. Not every song needs guitar." I explain with a shrug.

I couldn't really focus on where to jump in or what to do to be honest. The words are haunting me. Grace wrote History, but the soul and conviction Kim sang it with! I'm probably being stupid and insecure, but who's the guy that's going to come back and edge me out?

"Jack, are you okay?" Kim looks at me with worry in her eye. Am I visually bummed?

"Nothing. I'm good. So me and Jerry are in the band now? That's cool. I gotta pee." I rush my words one after another before I can even think about what I'm saying. I take off the guitar and hand it to Jerry before I leave the studio.

I'm not even upstairs before I hear Kim calling after me.

"Jack!" I turn to look at her but then keep going. I need to clear my head. I can't do this right now, just like that stupid song said. "Jack, you don't have to pee and I know it!" She catches up and grabs my arm, effectively stopping me. "What is it?" Her voice comes out soft and caring, not the front lady she just was in the studio.

"Nothing, Kim. Honest."

"Fucking liar." Kim crosses her arms and glares at me.

"Okay, guilty. History. Who are you singing that for?" Wow that came out douchie.

"What are you talking about? I told you Grace wrote that."

"Did you say that so I wouldn't think about the guy you have history with?" The douche keeps flowing, I don't know what's happening.

"Why would you think it pertains to me, Jack? I've never had a guy last more than five dates without him finding a reason to drop me. That song goes out to nobody because nobody in my past has earned it yet." Kim is pissed at my apparently misplaced assumptions, that much I can see.

"The way you sing though, Kim. There's no way you can sing it like that and feel like it doesn't pertain to you."

"When I sing that, I feel the music. I feel the beat and the atmosphere around me. I know Grace's history and why she wrote it. That's why I can nail History like that. You have nothing to worry about, Jack." Kim shifts from a defensive rant to a softened look and tone. "Hands to Myself. I heard the way you dug in and owned that. I felt the heat radiating off your body while you played and I gave it all I had. That song applies to us. Now us playing that song like that is all I'll think of when I hear it or sing it myself. We used that song to make love to each other, Jack. That's what people want to hear."

Kim's face was flushed from pushing all that out and her mention of making love, even if through music. Every word that Kim had just said was true, and the conviction she said it with was in no way even possibly an act. This girl is beautiful inside and out.

"I'm sorry, Kim. My insecurities got the best of me. I've been alone for a long time. And I have you now, and the smallest thought of someone taking you and leaving me alone again, it just..." I screw my eyes shut and I clench my fists at my side. I need to calm down before I have an attack. "I'm not jealous or possessive. I'm just weary." I end, completely out of energy.

My chin is digging into my chest until I feel a little finger lift my chin up. "Jack, no one is going to push you out or take me from you. You can stop worrying about that. I understand you have insecurities, but you need to forget all of them when it comes to me." Kim rests her forehead on mine and plays with the hair on the back of my neck. "You're better than all of that, and I know it."

I kiss Kim's forehead and then her lips when she looks up at me. "You're perfect, and I'm going to look out for you. I'm going to keep you safe, because in a way, you're saving me." I kiss her again and rest my forehead on her's. We seem to be doing this a lot lately.

Kim smiles and bites her lip. "Come on. I want us to work out a song I did write for you. It's called Phoenix."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Hands to Myself has been covered, and History and Phoenix are songs by Olivia Holt. Thought I'd toss that out there if you didn't know or wanted to give them a listen for added story effect.**

 **Thank you for reading and all the reviews! Jack is being brought into Kim's professional life, so we'll be going into relationship developments and career details along the way. The acting and music will be returning elements, but Kick and the new adventures they get into on the road and around Seaford will be the main focuses of the story.**


	9. Phoenix

**Phoenix by Olivia Holt can be easily found on Youtube. Listen to the iHeart Radio Session recording. I also recommend Carry On, which is mentioned at the end of the chapter.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Assuming Jack**

Kim sang her song Phoenix once with just her and Grace, Grace using a tambourine for rhythm. My mind was blown. Kim wrote this for me? She believes in me stronger than anyone ever has. This song tells me more about how she sees me than I ever knew. I'm starting to learn that Kim lets herself out through music like I do with _Musings_.

"Let's run that one more time." I say, going for the Austin Taylor acoustic I used last time.

Kim holds up three fingers and drops them one at a time. When the third finger falls, we put out one of the best performances I've ever personally heard. Kim and Grace are great together. With my eyes closed, my heart guides my fingers across the strings and before I know it, the song is done.

I'm drunk on the music we've put out today. My eyes are still closed, because I feel like I must be sleeping. My friends, this house, this music, this girl... it has to be a dream.

Soft lips touch mine. I know those lips, and they tell me I'm not dreaming, that this is the most pleasant reality I've ever had. "Jack?" Kim asks softly. "Are you okay?"

I gently rest the guitar on the ground and pull Kim into my arms. She gives a little hop and she's on my lap. "I'm better than okay. I'm happy." I whisper into her neck. I kiss her where my words had just heated her skin. I enjoy the way my lips can make her shiver.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jack. We should either dissolve this jam session or keep playing before we do something the others will regret seeing." Kim kisses my forehead and goes back to the mic, her lip biting smile in place. Ladies and gentleman, I am officially hard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lunch time rolls around, or at least my lunch time. Lunch time in the U.P. is roughly 12:00-3:00 pm, incase you care. I saw that the kitchen is fully stocked, so this could be fun.

I don't want to get rusty on my cooking abilities, so I think I'll offer to cook for the house. Milton and Grace are still around somewhere, so I'll offer them, too.

The kitchen has more than I could ask for in a house kitchen. There's nothing really in bulk, there's a lot of ingredient variety. I'll make a list and even a menu, just for fun. And there's the fact I'm literally paid to live here. I'll make Jerry wash the dishes. Haha!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

"Lunch!" Jack shouts from what sounds like the kitchen. Did he make all of us lunch without talking to us? I was kidding when I told him he had to cook for me!

Grace and the guys follow directly behind me. "Jack, you didn't actually have to... why are you wearing an apron?"

Jack just smirks. "There's a menu with order names, descriptions and carb and calorie counts. Next to the menu is a notepad and pen. Write your name next to your order. First come first served." Jack informs us and I'm speechless for a second.

"Jack, as much as I appreciate all of this, you don't have to turn my kitchen into a restaurant. You're my bodyguard, guitarist and boyfriend. You're not my servant."

"Speak for yourself, Kim. I'm not turning down Jack's offer to cook me three square a day." Rudy says, his eyes trailing down the menu Jack made. "Is breakfast all day?"

"How much time did you put into this?" I'm afraid of his answer.

"Roughly two hours." Jack says as he looks at the order Rudy put down. "Coming right up."

"So while Chef Jack is doing his thing, what exactly is our schedule looking like?" Jerry asks from his stool at the counter between the dining room and kitchen.

"Got a hot date, Jerry?" Grace smirks and I can't help but laugh at the two.

"Just you." Me and Grace's jaws both drop.

"I never agreed to that!" Grace shrieks, sounding offended.

"You will." Jerry smirks and shoots her with finger guns.

"Urgh!" Grace groans at the ceiling, rolling her eyes at Jerry. "Jack, just make make me a grilled cheese and tomato soup!" Grace tries to storm away.

"Oh no no no no! Get back here and write it down or you have to wait till dinner!" Jack yells at her from across two rooms.

"URGH!" Grace's cries of indignance are getting worse. She quickly scribbles it down, death glares Jack and then storms off again.

"To answer your question Jerry, I'm not sure." I shrug. "Rudy?"

"Uhh... you have your annual Seaford Christmas Bash to prep for, a radio interview to push it, and Selena wants to Skype you later about Hands To Myself." Rudy answers my question without even looking at his phone's planner.

"The only thing I need you and Jack for is the radio interview. You guys pretty much can do whatever until then." I turn to see Jack staring at me expectantly. "Yes Jack?"

"It's 2:00. Kitchen's only open for another hour. After that you make your own." He sounds so serious.

"Did you just put operating hours on my kitchen?" The nerve!

"Yup. At least my service hours, anyway." Jack smiles and slides his menu towards me.

"You can seriously make a chicken parmesan sub right here, no problem?" I'm officially impressed.

"Is it on the menu?" Jack asks, his look telling me I need to answer.

"Yes..."

"Then yes I can." Jack smiles brightly. "You can either watch or I'll let you know when it's up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Getting Jerry to wash the lunch dishes was no problem. After I cooked for everyone, he willingly jumped into the sink. He said it was like old times, but it was always slow and he didn't have to get sexually harassed by Helen the old waitress. To make him feel at home, I smacked his ass.

With lunch all said and done, I have time to head to the basement dojo. I don't have a gi here, so I settle for warm up pants and my Reebok trail shoes. These things could damn near let me run up a mountain.

I stretch out and pull my shirt off. I hate working out in a shirt. They just get sweaty or in the way. Maybe it's my physical self image, but there's just something else about a no shirt work out. It just feels better.

I get through my body resistance exercises and I go to town on the heavy bag. I'm breaking a hell of a sweat and I feel like I just got out of the shower.

I can't help but smile when I see the body dummy, just waiting for me. I hope he likes to play catch, because he's about to catch my fists and feet.

I'm not tearing it up long before I hear a knock on the dojo door. "Yeah!" I call as I deliver a spinning back kick to the back of Geoffrey's head. Yes, I named him!

The door opens and I let out with a big roundhouse before turning to see who entered the dragon. I feel a little self conscious when I see it's Kim. I'm shirtless, a hot sweaty mess and I probably smell horrible. "Hey." I simply greet with a wave as I reach for my discarded t-shirt to wipe the sweat from my face.

"Hey." Kim replies with no more than a whisper. She's nervously biting her lip and staring at my uncovered torso.

"Oh shit, sorry." I apologize as I rush to put my shirt on. She's seen me shirtless before, so I don't know what the problem is, so I won't ask.

"No, leave it off." She says with s bit more confidence. So that's what that was.

"What's up?" I ask. Does she need me for something, or did she just come to check on me? While I wait for her to find her tongue, my eyes travel down her body. Her hair's down and unbelievably sleek. She's wearing a jean jacket that cuts off at around belly button height, a black He Is We t-shirt under it. Stone washed skinny jeans and white converse finish the look. She literally has millions, but she dresses like girls I went to school with. But oh how they couldn't do this look her level of justice.

"I just ended my Skype call with Selena." Kim can't hide her smile.

"I'm guessing you're good to cover it?" I lean back and rest my elbow on Geoffrey's head.

"That we're covering, Jack." Kim smiles. I don't know why, but I can feel my lips twitching up. Is hers just that contagious, or am I happy to be a part of something and that's just now registering? "Next time we Skype, she wants to meet you and see us perform it."

I'm a little taken aback by this. "You want me. To play with Kim Crawford. In front of Selena Gomez?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Just remember that you have nothing to worry about. You're a hell of a guitar player, you're already dating me, and Selena's gonna love you." Kim's voice is 100% confidence. "Go shower up and change. We have to be to the radio station at 7:00. We need to eat and Rudy is going to want to talk to us."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I leave the basement before I have to physically attack Jack and have my crazy way with him. I know it's going to be a while before... ya know, but if he thinks he's going to be in the driver's seat for our first time together, he's going to be in for a fight.

I can't be in close proximity to him when he's like this; shirtless, muscles hot with blood pumping through them, his hair and oh my god, that body slick and shining with sweat! Fuck, calm down Kim!

I come up stairs to see everyone lounging around, just watching TV. I spot Grace sitting in my favorite recliner. She KNOWS that's my chair. It's technically all my furniture, but that chair is double mine! I'll never tell her it has a massage function.

It's fun to be a little bitch sometimes. That being said, I take off at a full run and jump, twirling mid air to land Gracefully on Grace's lap. BOOM! did you see what I did there? I said BOOM!

"Kim, get off me! Your butt is crushing me!" Grace groans as I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her before turning to see what we're watching.

"Oh my god guys, really?" They're watching a rerun of a show I was on when I was like, thirteen.

"Yeah, it's so cool watching you when you were that young and seeing you now." Milton says with a smile.

"That young, Milton? We're nineteen!" I shout at him, honestly a little offended. I'm still really young! That young? I oughta slap this boy...

My thoughts are interrupted when Jack crosses through on his way up stairs, his shirt still in his hand.

"Holy Christmas nuts, Kim! You're boyfriend Jack is jacked!" BOOM! Do you see what Milton did there? I said BOOM! Sorry. I'm done now... Maybe.

"Milton, I'm right here!" Jack shouts from out of sight.

"Seriously Kim, when you're done with him, can I borrow him for about half an hour?" Grace pops an eyebrow at me, and I know my face is redder than a turnip. I quickly compose myself.

I stick my chin out and away from her. "I'm not sharing."

"STILL. HERE!"

The Living room breaks into laughter at Jack's expense. "So Jerry, how are you adapting so far?" I ask our curly haired friend. I haven't talked to him all that much yet.

"Ah, it's perfect here, yo! The house is awesome, you guys are great, I'm in a band! No complaints from this muchacho." So there's a happy Jerry for us.

"How's Jack taking it?" Rudy asks about our not so open addition.

I sigh as I wonder how to put it without being wrong or saying too much. "Jack likes it here, I think. It'll take him a while before he fully feels like he belongs. I think he's also having a hard time accepting that all of this is his now, and he's waiting for another shoe to drop."

"Jack will come around." Rudy tells me with a small smile. It's not long before the handsome devil himself returns.

Jack appears in the doorway with a plain black v-neck, a purple button down shirt with rolled up sleeves. His black jeans and black Converse American All Stars make him look like he just walked out of a magazine. "Kim, if we have to be at the radio station by 7:00, what time should I have everybody fed?"

I just shake my head with a smile and an eye roll. Jack just keeps insisting that he needs to feed the troop. "We should eat around 5:00 I think. Milton and Grace, it's just a quick interview, so I don't think you guys need to tag along."

"I should probably head home anyway. I promised my parents I would babysit my sisters so they could go out." Milton says as he stands up. "Jack, Jerry. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll be seeing you much more, I'm sure." Milton bows and leaves.

"They live here now, Milton!" I shout to remind him he will be seeing them A LOT more.

"I just don't want to sit in a radio station while that purvey disc jockey drools all over you again." I wish she wouldn't have said that.

Jack drops the spatula he was playing with. He chuckles darkly. "Can I get a repeat on that one, Grace?" Jack's fists are clenched at his side now.

"The guy that's going to interview Kim is a total sleazebag. She'd have to wear a full body parka to not have the guy eye grope her."

"Damn it, Grace..." I curse who I thought was my best friend. Now Jack's gonna be on edge all day.

"I'll give this turd ball something to look at." Jack mumbles as he throws a hamburger ball into a frying pan at a disturbing velocity.

"Way to go, Grace!" Jerry throws s stick of gum at her. What the fuck is that?! "That guy's gonna be lucky to get out of the interview if he looks at Kim the wrong way."

"Don't be silly, Jerry." Jack laughs. "I'll just rip his arm off and beat him with it." Jack smiles. I've only seen this side of Jack the day we met... Oh! Yeah, there's gonna be no taming Jack on this one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Rudy ran us through the game plan. We're not even there. We say nothing, we make no noise, we don't do anything to distract Kim. We only admit our presence if the DJ asks us a question. With that info fresh in our heads, we're ready for our first official public security detail.

Rudy parks and gets out with Jerry. He stands with his back against the vehicle as Jerry opens the door. I get out first, and then Kim. My eyes scan the parking lot for half a second before we swarmed by newspaper, TV and magazine reporters. This interview isn't a big deal, but Kim and her Seaford Christmas Bash are a big deal. It's the Christmas version of Dick Clark's New Year's Eve Celebration.

Jerry, Rudy and I form a wall around Kim and we push through the crowd.

"Wait a second, you're the man from the leaked videos of Kim Crawford! Who are you? How do you know Ms. Crawford?" It didn't take long for me to be noticed. They do their homework.

Rudy tells us not to speak, only to get Kim inside. As we approach the doors, we rotate formation so Kim can get in and we're covering her back.

"Perfect, guys. That's what we need to do on the way out, too. They're like vultures. They can smell you for miles, Kim. Miles I tell ya!" In case me or Kim haven't told you yet ( **A/N: Yes I did intentionally break the third wall. Kim and Jack are well aware they are each telling this story.** ), Rudy's a little intense.

"Alright. I see the on air sign. Let's go." Kim sighs. I don't think she likes this guy. Neither does Grace, if her reaction from earlier is any indication.

Rudy and I lead Kim to the DJ and Jerry stands outside. Is this overkill on security measures? Maybe. Are any of us willing to risk it though? Nope.

"Ah! Here's our special lady of the hour, Ms. Kim Crawford!" The DJ smiles and offers Kim a seat across from him. He offers Rudy and I chairs, but we both opt to keep standing, our arms crossed.

"Kim Crawford, the one the only. It is such a pleasure to have you. For the folks at home, she is more gorgeous in person." He's not wrong, but I don't like him saying it.

"I'm glad to be here. This is one of my favorite times of year." Kim says happily.

"Indeed it must be. You're Christmas Bash is all the proof anybody needs of that." The guy chuckles. "So what kind of festivities can we expect this year?"

Kim taps her chin as if thinking. "Here's my newest attraction, that took every strong I had to pull. Adult bounce houses!" Kim laughs as she sees the DJ's reaction. "I was able to arrange for my favorite traveling petting zoo to come back again this year."

"Are we going to get you in a dunk tank?" The douchebag asks with a raised eyebrow. What I wouldn't give to pluck out each hair of that eyebrow one by one.

"No, but we can put you in there with a pair of Daisy Dukes." Kim turns it around.

"I think people are more interested in your legs than mine, Kim." This guy's asking to get whooped. I can already hear his screams in my ears.

"I will also be performing with my band, now that I've been able to find a guitarist and bass player." Kim turns to me and smiles.

"Is this young man one of your new players?"

"Sure is, Devin. This is my new guitarist Jack Brewer." Kim waves me over. "Come say hi, Jack." I look to Rudy and he gives me a nod. I was not informed that this would take place.

Kim stands up and takes my hand. She pushes me into the chair and sits on my lap. Kim's the only one in the room who's not surprised.

"Hey Devin." What am I supposed to say?

"So Jack, how long have you been playing for the lovely Ms. Crawford?" Devin asks. His tone his jovial, but he's looking at me all wrong. He's got the wrong tone. I don't think he likes that me and Kim are an obvious thing, but why would I give a shit about what he likes?

"Just started this morning, honestly." I say with a chuckle, running a hand through my hair. I'm a little nervous. I've never been on air in any way before.

"Wow. She's gonna change your life, man. Stick with her, and she'll bring you places. I've been following your exploits for a while, Kim. I've also noticed that Jack here, is the same guy that's been in some public footage with you over the past week."

"Yep, this is true. So I'll also have my friend Selena Gomez performing, along with Coldplay, OneRepublic, and Imagine Dragons." Kim tries to steer back to why we're here.

"How exactly did you two meet?" Devin is losing track of why we're here. Should I step in? I look to Rudy and he waves me off.

"At a gas station, actually. We just kind of ran into each other and started talking. Next thing I know, we're leaving Michigan behind and heading home. We laid down our first track today." Kim tells him more than I would have. "Anyway, at the Bash I plan to..."

"Kim, what's the story behind the mall fight security footage that got out?"

"Alright Devin, Kim came here to talk to you about the party Saturday. That's what YOU asked her to come talk about. That's what she's trying to talk about. You're being a major tabloid leech and it's making you look like a sad radio journalist. Journalist is an overstatement." I've had enough of this jackass.

"You're right Jack, and I'm sorry. I got off topic and that's my bad. Anyways, back to this extravagant Christmas Bash." Devin's back on track.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

We get back home from the radio show, and Jack had been completely quiet since he blew up on Devin.

Jack went straight to the basement. He didn't even change first. Did Devin really get that under his skin? I give him a few minutes before I go after him. I'm technically his boss, but I'm also his girlfriend. I give a shit about him. I don't just have to, I need to and I want to. Jack bailed me out at the station, so I can only help him. It's fair change. We're there for each other, is what I'm saying. Different kinds of there at the moment, but there.

I knock on the door but I don't hear anything. I throw open the door to make sure he's okay, but he's not even in here! I go to the next door. Without knocking, I walk into my studio. It is my studio, after all.

And there's Jack. He's sitting on a stool with his favorite acoustic. His eyes are closed and he's rolling his head around his shoulders as his own music takes him. It's quiet and gentle, melodic and calming. I can't help the smile that's forming on my lips as I watch him work out his heart across the strings.

He finishes his tune and lifts his head. His eyes are still closed and he exhales deeply. "Hey Kim." He didn't even open his eyes and he knows it's me. "What's up?" His tone is completely betraying his eyes.

"I came to make sure you're okay." I say softly. I can tell he's not.

"I'm doing just great, Kim." Jack flashes a weak smile and goes back to plucking the strings.

"Bullshit." I call. "Jack, come on. You've talked to me about so much, I read _Musings_." I push. "What's going on, Jack?" I lean against the doorway, as I expect to be here for a while.

"Nothing big. Just some stupid stuff." Jack shrugs as what he's playing kicks up tempo. It's gonna be big. "It's just... I kinda lost it today at the station, you know? It wasn't my place, and I know that. It's my job to protect you, but physically." Jack sounds so sad! Does he really think he messed up?

"Jack, I'm glad you stepped in. I was too polite to do anything. I wouldn't have unless he actually insulted one of us. You saved me from looking like a bitch. You passed Rudy's test to see if you had the balls to step in. That's why Rudy didn't do anything."

"So, I did good today?" Jack looks at me a little hesitantly.

"You did great today, Jack. You're a bodyguard and it's your job to defend me. But you're also a band member and my boyfriend. I want you to protect me. In every sense of the word. And when people come after you as a musician, if we have to fight off crazy stalker fans, and when people come after you for being my boyfriend... I'll be there for you too."

Jack has some issues, and I have some that I haven't talked about yet. I know I know, how can I keep going after Jack when I'm hiding. First things first. I'll get to me, but I'm strong. Jack is too, but I have more support than he does. Before Jack, I felt lonely, but I wasn't as alone as Jack is. Does that make sense? I'll tell Jack about me eventually, but for me and for him, I need to make sure he's going to be okay. That's why I wrote Carry On for us, but I haven't revealed it yet.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Don't forget to listen to all the songs I mention! They add a lot more to the story, I promise!**


	10. Under the Sea

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be so much longer than the others. I just started writing Kick and they took over. I was , I hope you enjoy!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Assuming Jack**

10:00 pm rolls around for Kim and I. We've been here for two hours, laughing, singing and playing together. Kim's voice more than makes up for her guitar playing. She's not terrible by any means, but I can see why she has a guitarist. Wow was that a dick thing to say. If it evens it out, there's definitely a reason why I play guitar and don't sing.

"Do you have a bed time?" I ask as I place my guitar... her guitar, back on it's place on the wall.

"No I don't have a bedtime! Pssh!" Kim fires back. I can't help but laugh at her. "It's past yours, isn't it? Go grab your blankie, I'll warm your milk." Kim says with a smile.

"You actually got milk growing up? Lucky!" I shout back, a smile on my face. "Cold tap water or bust, baby." I keep my smile, but that was true.

"What was your childhood like?" Kim asked, a smile on her face because I was joking about it.

"Sorry, but I'm not drunk enough to go down that rabbit hole. I think I might actually go to bed, though. I'm actually pretty beat." A lion sized yawn breaks out to prove my point.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired too. I'd offer a movie, but I wouldn't make it long." Kim yawns herself and it's adorable. Everything about this girl makes me feel... something. I can't explain it very well. I'm not a touchy and feely guy, but everything she does makes me smile, makes me want to wrap her up under a blanket with me. For lack of a better word, Kim is precious.

I offer her my hand and entwine our fingers before leaving the basement and passing Jerry and Rudy, the two of them playing some game I'd never seen.

We reach our bedrooms, but I'm having a hard time letting go of her hand. She hasn't made any effort to let go of mine. What is happening between us? We live together, we spent all day together, but we can't let each other go when our bedrooms are literally across from each other?

"Good night, Jack." Kim bites her lip and I still can't find the strength to move. I have less strength now. She's just too fucking perfect.

"Good night, Kim." I respond, and pull her to me. She mimics my action and we meet in the middle of the hallway. I cup her face in my hands and her hands are in my hair before our lips meet.

This is our first kiss that's slow and gentle. It's not forced or rushed like I feel our other kisses have been. This one is slow and pleasurable. Kim's tongue teases my lips for entrance. She snakes her way into my mouth as her hands continue to massage my scalp.

My hands travel down her back and I feel like pressing my luck. I slip my left hand down to her butt, but I don't squeeze. We pull away with the need to breath and Kim fully smiles at me, her white teeth on display. I think we're finally ready to go our separate ways. Nope.

She takes my other hand and places it on her own ass. "It's okay for you to touch me, Jack." She whispers into my ear. "It lets me know you like me." I can feel her lips on my neck as she smiles. She gives me a nip and pulls away. "Good night."

I'm left in the hallway with a goofy smile. "Good night, Kim." I whisper to the empty hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I press my back to my door and my hand against the wall in an attempt to keep myself standing. We've kissed before. We've made out. Jack is starting to get adventurous and I want him too. He grabbed my butt. It wasn't a squeeze, but he gently rested one on it, so I'll take it. Jack's not an overly gropie guy, and I really appreciate that. I have at home bodyguards because people stalk me and can't stop trying to touch me. The one guy that's supposed to is almost too shy to try.

After a shower, maybe I can get some real sleep. I'll never admit it to Jack, but since Friday I haven't been sleeping that great unless he's sleeping with me. I slept great on the plane and the night Jack almost got raped, but that's been it since that fucking sleazebag tried to take me in the back of my rental. Incase you guys are unaware, that's a scary situation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Why is my door slowly creaking open at 12:13 am? I pretend to be asleep, unsure of what's going on. I can hear footsteps getting closer. There's weight on the foot of my bed. It's getting closer. With one swift movement, I toss my blanket over the intruder and wrap my legs the neck and hold the figure up.

"Jack, it's me!" I know that voice, and I know the small hand quickly tapping my leg.

"Kim, oh my god I'm so sorry!" I rush as I release her and she falls onto me. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay." Kim sighs but doesn't make an attempt at moving. Her head's over my belly button and her torso is between my legs.

"I really didn't mean to, you just scared the living crap out of me." I admit.

"It's what I get for creeping up on a second degree black belt." Kim laughs.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" I ask, pulling her up to lay with me. I wasn't sure if she would let me be the big spoon, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"I couldn't sleep." Kim whispers, entwining our hands over her shoulder. "I had a bad dream." Kim admits.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offer, kissing our joined hands. I would talk to her about anything in this situation, our bodies pressed so tight, her scent in my nostrils, her hair just brushing my face, our joined hands.

"You didn't get to me in time." Kim says bluntly.

I swallow hard and my body freezes. That is absolutely the last thing I wanted to hear. What do I say to that?

Kim rolls over and looks at me with soft eyes. I want to say something, but I can't come up with anything. I pull her into my arms and hold her tight, resting my chin on her head. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have gotten there sooner."

Kim wraps her arms under mine and I hear her inhale deeply. "It's not your fault, Jack. You got there just in time, and that's what really matters."

"No Kim. What really matters is that you're a 5'2" ball of awesome, glorious, sexy and caring light that sick twisted fuckers want to hurt. I don't fucking get that. What could possibly possess someone to want to cause you pain? You literally spend your life making people happy." I was seething and I couldn't stop.

I get out of bed and pull on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Where are you going?" Kim asks with wide eyes.

"I'm going to go to the basement and hit some shit. I'm about to explode." My fists and jaws are clenched.

"Jack. Please stay with me. I can't sleep without you, okay? I don't like that I can't. I don't like relying on you like that. Please, just... wait till I fall asleep?" Kim's eyes and voice are pleading and I could never, would never turn her down.

"Do you want me to keep my clothes on?" I feel like that's a safe question given what's going on in her head right now.

"No, it's okay. You'll be more comfortable, and I will be too." Kim says softly, nuzzling the pillow I had just been using.

"Are you sure, Kim? I don't want to..." Kim halts my thoughts when she crawls to foot of my bed. Without hesitation she takes hold of the hem of my shirt and slowly pulls it up and off.

Her fingers make their way to the waistband of my sweats. I get the idea. I start to pull them down, expecting her to let go but she pulls them down with me, her eyes focused on my v-line.

"I know that you would never hurt me, Jack. You would never try to scare me or make me feel any kind of pain. I know we haven't known each other long, and we've even been together for a shorter time than that, but I trust you." Kim's speech is a little less than a whisper.

I'm frozen in place by this girl. She told me everything short of I love you. I'm still trying to work out how she figures that I deserve her, but I won't fight her on it anymore.

I rest my forehead on hers. "I trust you too, Kim." I sigh deeply. "It's not easy for me to say and you know that. But that's also where the conviction is. I capture her in an open mouthed kiss before letting her go. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm terrified by the fact that I trust you. I don't want to, because of what happened last time I trusted someone with who I am. But as vulnerable as I feel, I can't help but put my heart in your hands." My eyes are screwed shut and my heart is pounding at a mile a minute.

Kim just looks at me, seemingly speechless. I have to remember that I'm her first 'commoner' boyfriend. In this short time, we're probably the most real relationship she's ever had. "Jack, I'm trying really hard not to tell you I love you."

My eyes eyes bulge and I'm speechless yet again. "What?" Did I hear her right?

"I know, I know." Kim rushes out. "It's stupid because I've known you such a short time, but I can't help the feeling. It's a new feeling. It makes my chest hurt when I can't see you. I get swarmed with butterflies when I can. You're the only one who's done it to me, Jack. I'm a nineteen year old girl so I could be wrong, but damn it I think it's love."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

What had I just done?! I just told Jack I think I love him! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!

My mind is off the track before Jack lunges and grabs me by the shoulders, pulling me into him. His lips crashed onto mine and stars explode behind my eyes and in my belly. I was so afraid he would push me away after my confession, but here he is, kissing me senseless and holding my ass like I told him that I'm okay with.

I've had guys before that wanted to tag my name with theirs or wanted my looks. I found a gold mine with my Mr. Brewer. He's tough as nails and hard working. He's also sweet and caring. He's not an economic gold mine, but he's a gold mine in every other sense of the word. He could take me right now and I wouldn't stop him. Hell, I want him to.

"Kim, I don't want to break your heart. You need to know that right now." This can't be good. I feel tears at the backs of my eyes and I hate it. I just want to run away now before he can tear my soul out and throw it on the ground. Why did I have to be so fucking stupid as to tell him I think I love him?! Fuck!

I drop my head as the first tear rolls. This isn't how we're supposed to be, damn it! Why was I so fucking stupid to think I could get Jack to love me? All he's ever going to see is a stupid little spoiled girl. I hate me!

The next thing I know, I'm on my back with Jack on top of me. I want to cover my face but Jack has my arms over my head and his legs are holding down mine. He kisses my lips and I'm too stunned, confused and conflicted to kiss back before his lips are gone. I shudder and gasp when he licks my tears away like a puppy who sees their owner cry. I'm torn between thinking that it's a little weird, and that it's the sweetest thing ever.

Jack nuzzles into my neck and mumbles, "Don't cry Kim. Don't ever think I'm going to leave you because you tell me how you feel. I've had people shut me down, ignore how I feel. I'll never do that to you." I believe him, ever word.

"I'm sorry I..." Jack cuts me off with another deep kiss, commanding this one.

"Don't ever be sorry for the way you feel, Kim. Don't ever be sorry for telling me. I was pretty much emotionally stunted by my dad growing up. Hugging past the age of ten wasn't a thing. If I talked about feelings I was either called a baby, a girl or a pussy." Jack says looking into my eyes. He was ten when this started? "Never be afraid to talk to me, because I know how much not talking hurts. I'm trying to learn how to talk, but I'm trying. That's what I was going to say, Kim. I don't want to break your heart, but I need more time before I can decisively call it. I'm the one who's sorry."

Jack still has my arms pinned, so I can only try to arch my back to kiss him. He meets me half way and presses me back down onto his mattress. He lets my hands go and I immediately wrap my arms around his neck. I'm sure now. I love him. I understand that he can't tell me yet, but damn do I love him. He's still here and that's what I need.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I woke up with a sleeping Kim in my arms. I kiss her head and slide out from underneath her. I get up and slip into my sweats and a t-shirt. I quietly sneak my way down to the kitchen because the rest of the house is probably still sleeping.

After last night, I think Kim and I deserve a little breakfast in bed, even if I have to make it before I can get back in bed to enjoy it.

I quickly whip out two farmers omelets, sausage, bacon, hash browns, toast and orange juice. I'm sure Kim is going to like it. There's a chance I might cry otherwise. That's a joke, by the way.

With tray in hand, I skillfully re-enter my room to find Kim still sound asleep with her face buried in my pillow, her body stretched out like an adorable starfish.

I put the tray down on my empty night stand. "Kim, would you like to wake up for breakfast?" I whisper in her ear as I gently rub circles on her back.

Kim rolls onto her side to look at me. She smiles as she sees my smiling face. "Good morning, Jack." She gets up but keeps her weight on her forearm, accentuating her curves. "I'd love breakfast, but I don't want to get up." She pouts and sticks out her bottom lip.

I quickly lean forward and suck her plump lip between mine. I worry it until I know it's fat. I let her go and she looks up at me with puppy eyes. She really does love me. And holy fuck does it ever hurt that I can't tell her I love her back. I care about her more than anyone I have ever known. I enjoy her company more than anybody. Her kisses and touch gets me going like I've never felt before. Hell, maybe I am in love with her. But that's the thing guys, maybe. I can't tell her I love until I'm sure.

"You don't have to get out of bed." I smile and get back under the covers. I twist around to pull over the loaded tray.

Kim's eyes grow three sizes as she stares at the meal fit for a queen. It's fit for Kim. "Jack, you didn't have to go through all of this trouble just for me." Kim says quietly. When will she learn that I want to? She'll get it eventually that I enjoy this.

"Incase you haven't noticed yet, one of these plates is for me. And besides, I love to cook, and I especially love seeing the look on your face when you first indulge. I love knowing I can put that look on your face with my craft."

"Your craft?" Kim laughs. That's one of my favorite sounds. "I'm not used to cooking being a craft. You have quite the repertoire, Jack. You cook, you're my bodyguard, and a hell of a guitarist."

Kim takes a plate and goes straight for the omelet. As she chews into her first bite, her eyes roll back in her head and she groans in what I hope is pleasure. "Oh my god Jack. Is there anything you can't make?"

I roll my head as if in thought. "Nope. I can pretty much do it all." I chuckle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Jack's breakfast was huge and perfectly done. I'm proud but at the same time not proud of the fact that I ate every little morsel. We went our separate ways long enough to shower and get dressed. I'm going to show Jack around Seaford whether he likes it or not.

I gave Rudy and Jerry the day to do pretty much whatever. I haven't decided what all Jack and I are going to do. I think he might be an arcade kinda guy. We can do lunch and check out some things at the mall. We have a pretty impressive aquarium, too. I want to see Jack's face when we go to the Seaford Music Emporium.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We hop into my silver BMW M4 Coupe and leave Seaford Heights with Main Street in our sights. First on the list is the arcade, but I haven't told Jack where I'm dragging him at all. He did say he was just "along for the ride." He kinda has to come anyway, given that it's literally his job.

I find a spot to park and Jack turns around in his seat, trying to come to terms with something. "Why are we here?" He asks as if it isn't obvious.

"Look around Jack. Why do think we're here?" I ask back.

"The only thing I see here is the arcade." I have to laugh at him. He's expecting to find a secret passageway in the parking lot over finding me in an arcade.

"Ya." I say like it's a no brainer. "Let's go get our game on!" Jack unbuckled when I do, but he just watches me skeptically as I get out. I go around to his side and open the door and pull him out. "C'mon Jack, let's go!" I whine as I drag him forward.

"You, Kim Crawford , want to go to an arcade?" Jack asks me in a disbelieving tone.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I challenge.

"Uh, a little bit, ya."

"You sacrificed yourself Saturday for karaoke, so I can stomach the arcade for you now." I smile, leaning in to kiss him quickly. "It's only fair. Now come on, maybe I will even have a bit of fun."

As I open the door, Jack's jaw drops as his eyes take in the flashing the lights, the games, the music, and even the snack bar. I can tell he's in love. With the arcade, not me. And I'm okay with it. I think. What am I doing to myself here?

"What do you want to do?" Jack turns and asks me, his hands clasped together. He's trying so hard to not unleash his nerdy video game beast, and it's absolutely adorable.

"This is for you Jack, what do you like to do here?" I spread my arms in front of me as if I'm offering him the world. I want to offer him the world. He's earned it.

"Um, there's a DDR pad over there. They have a rock band setup. Ski ball's always good. They have the hammer bell thing, two person shooters, the basketball thing so I can win you a giant stuffed animal. There's so much to do, Kim!" He's a little kid in a candy store, just like I wanted him to be. I've never laughed harder than I am right now at watching this ripped, dangerous and maybe even broken fully grown man trying to keep his marbles. I sober up a little as I realize that he's probably never had this chance before, not like this. Jack is completely funded and he doesn't have a time restraint. When was the last time he was allowed to be himself without some kind of collar? Was he ever?

I shake my head to clear the sad thought that clouded my mind just in time to be pulled to Jack's first choice of game.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where do we want to do lunch?" Jack asks me as we leave the arcade together, a giant stuffed white bunny under my arm. Jack won it for me at the basketball shootout game. He wasn't kidding me when he said he could win me a stuffed animal. This thing was huge and Jack was a really good shot. I learned he played in highschool and was his team's lead scorer two years in a row.

"Hmm. Do we want to go to a fancier sit down place or do we want to go somewhere a little more fun?" We're both in the car, but I'm not going anywhere till we get food settled. I'm actually half an hour from eating my leather seats, I'm so starved.

"I'm a little hungry." Jack rubs a hand over his abs. "If we go somewhere a little faster, we can get food faster." I love the way he thinks. "I heard your cute little tummy rumble too." Jack laughs and pokes my belly button.

I giggle and swat his hand. Instead of swatting him away, I accidently knocked his hand down into my lap, his fingers grazing my jeans zipper before he pulls away like he's burned.

"Quick and easy it is." Jack says roughly, trying to ignore what just happened. Is it bad that just that little touch from him was all it took to fire me up?

"Circus Burger it is then!" I say just as awkwardly as Jack had sounded, trying to hide the fact that maybe I'm just a tiny bit turned on right now.

I peel out of the parking lot and head for the place that's just a step above being fast food.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

After a lunch that was quick and pleasant, Kim was dragging me to our next destination. She refuses adamantly to tell me her plans. All my questions are answered concerning our next location as Kim pulls into the Seaford Mall. Urgh. I hate malls.

As much as I despise malls, I assume we're here because Kim either loves this place, or she thinks I might. Either way, I won't bum her out by sharing my opinion of malls. I don't have any horrifying backstory about malls, they're just boring. I'm not much of a shopper.

Kim pulls me in and I'm just as underwhelmed as I expected. I'm surprised she likes it, to be honest. It seems a little too small to keep Kim Crawford interested.

We're not here long before a tall, awkward looking mall cop approaches us. "Well howdy, Kim!" Do they know each other?

"Hey Joan." Kim politely smiles back. "How's the mall been?"

"With Christmas around the corner, those losers turn into jackals. Keep an eye peeled Kim. You never know when a jackal might see something in your shopping bag he likes." This chick is weird. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to that sexy hunk a man candy that's holding your hand?" Joan asks with a little too much excitement.

"Hi Joan, I'm Jack. It's good to meet you." I smile and offer her my other hand, Kim holding my right.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine." Joan smiles like a wolf. "We hug around here." Joan pulls me in and throws her ape-like frame around me. Before I know it, she's grabbing my ass! Both hands!

"Ooookaaaaay, that's enough of that." I say lightly while gently separating Joan from me. "Come on Kim, let's go buy stuff." I pull her along to the first store I see, Reptile World.

"Don't try to steal anything, now! I'd have to frisk ya!" There's fuel for my nightmares for the next months.

Now that we're safe inside Reptile World, Kim turns to look at me. "Yeah, sorry about Joan. She can be a little much sometimes."

"Kim! Welcome back to my humble abode. What brings a famous lady such as yourself to my shop?" Kim rolls her eyes and turns to face the man behind the counter.

"Hey Lonnie." Kim politely smiles. I get the feeling they know each other, much to Kim's annoyance. "How are you?"

"Better that your sweet backside is in here." This guy's lisp is making his attempt to hit on Kim really awkward.

"Lonnie, how many times do I have to tell you? We're not. Gonna happen. Ever!" Kim spells it out for the guy that's at least twice Kim's age.

"One of these days Kim Crawford, you'll change your mind. Mark my words."

"Eww. No!" Kim turns to me when she notices I'm staring at something else. "You want a turtle, don't you, Jack?"

I turn to see her smiling face, my eyes are as wide as I can get them. "Can I get one?! I've never had the room for one before, but I SO want one!" I'm literally jumping up and down with her hands in mine, causing her to fully laugh aloud at my antics.

"Alright, alright! We'll get a turtle!" Kim gives in.

"Did you say 'we?'" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes I did." Kim leans up kisses me. I'm a little more than worried out when I hear a deep groan from Lonnie. I don't like him already.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim and I drop off our new turtle and supplies for her. Rudy and Jerry are more than happy to set her up in the living room. This turtle is more popular than expected. I had planned to keep him in my room.

"Let's go Raphael." Kim tugs on my hand. Wait, Kim just made a TMNT reference. She just got even hotter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I didn't plan on my house getting a turtle today, but you guys didn't see Jack's face, okay! I couldn't say no to that smile and those eyes.

We're back in my turf now. I love the aquarium. All the colors on the fish, the dolphins and seals are so cute! The sharks are kinda scary but come on, their sharks. Still fun to watch. I also want to catch the killer whale show while we're here.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We've been here for hours now. We've seen almost every section there is to see, but it's finally time for the killer whale show. I pull Jack along as I sprint through the aquarium to the main showing area. We're just in time, but we get stuck with one of the uppermost seats, though. It's okay because whales are huge, and now we won't get soaked.

Jack is as mesmerized by the black and white beauties as I am. I never thought that multi-ton weighing super predators could be so... majestic. They're very well trained, but the act isn't as intricate as a dolphin show, probably due to the she size of the killer whale. There was a dolphin show today, but I figured that Jack would prefer this over girly dolphins. This is still pretty fucking sweet, too.

The show is almost over, and the two of us are happily dry. But when we think we're safe, the two whales burst out of the water and do an in air backflip! It may be the greatest thing I've ever seen, but the tidal wave heading at us... I can do without that.

Jack and I hold each other as the wave breaks upon us, and saying we're soaked is the understatement of the day.

The show is over and we're both laughing about being wet and just how worth it the show is. "We can't leave just yet, Jack."

"Do we need to watch a Blue Whale show now?" Ha. Funny guy.

"No..." is all I give him as I take his hand. I lead him back inside the main aquarium building and bring him to my favorite spot.

"Kim, this is beautiful." Jack whispers, the blue glow of the water surrounds us and everything feels surreal.

The tunnel. The walls and ceiling are a great arching piece of glass. It's like being under a sea rainbow. It's gorgeous.

"And this is beautiful. Jack cups my face and gently brushes my cheek with his thumb. He looks into my eyes and I can see the blue of the sea reflecting on the white of his eyes and mixes with the brown of his retinas. His pupils are dilated and look like black pearls. His skin is still glistening from the wave, his hair still wet and clinging to his skin.

This tunnel is the most romantic place in Seaford, and I have Jack here with me. At this moment, with him here and now, the way my chest feels... I'm one hundred percent sure I love him and that this is the best moment of my young life so far.

"I love you, Jack." I whisper. There was no 'maybe' or 'I think.' This was said in complete confidence that my heart has made up it's mind. Sorry not sorry, Lonnie.

Jack's lips crash down hard on mine and I can do little else but moan and dig my fingers into his wet hair. I give it a little pull with both hands, causing him to gasp, and I sneak my tongue into his hot mouth when I do.

Jack isn't out of the game for long when we begin the battle for dominance. Jack's hands go down to my ass. He rubs me gently for a moment before he gives me a solid squeeze. I think he likes it because he does it again, and again, and again. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. He's not too rough, but he's not treating me like glass either.

We finally break the kiss for air. Our heated kissing leaves our lips and skin around our mouths wet and shiny. I attack his mouth again as I push Jack back into the glass wall. I mold my body to his and I buck my hips into him, enjoying his grown and feeling of him hardening.

I do it again, and after a few more test runs, the two of us are all but dry humping, our clothes seeming thinner and our skin underneath hotter from being waterlogged.

"Hey! Come on now! This is a family place, get a room!" Jack turns to see a security guy jogging over to break us up. He could probably put us in aquarium jail, if that's a thing, for public indecency.

"Run!" Jack shouts and pulls me along by my hand. Yep, I love Jack Brewer. The young man that's currently pulling me away from an aquarium security guard because we almost got it on in front of the eyes of millions of fish and sea creatures. I love this boy for who he is, and because he's with me for me, not who I am to everyone else. He makes me feel like a normal nineteen year old girl, but the only girl at the same time.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So just a fair heads up, this story is probably, maybe going up to M next chapter. It probably should be for my use of the "fuck" more than occasionally. I have a smut idea I want to throw out to you folks, which I totally feel okay with because Kim is 19 and Jack is 20 at this point in the story. If you guys want me to keep it T let me know, or I can make a collection of smutty oneshots as a companion fic for this, or I can just bump this to M. Please let me know by PM or Review. Thanks!**


	11. The Night Before Christmas

**Just a heads up, sexy time lies below**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Christmas Eve- Assuming Jack**

 _Jack, hey Jack. I know it's early but you gotta get up. There's a lot to do and you got this. Good morning, Jack!_ Kim's custom alarm wakes me up. I roll over, expecting to see Kim laying next to me, but she's not there. We've been alternating nights between hers and my room since she told me about her nightmare. I don't know if those are still an issue, or if we're just that attached at the hip.

Seeing she's not here, I get up shower, just a quick one because I know we have A LOT to do today.

I hop out of the shower and brush and brush my teeth, and all that morning stuff. I reenter my bedroom and run straight back into the bathroom. "KIM, EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" I shout through the door.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were naked! I thought you were still asleep!" Kim shouts back.

"Did you see anything?" I open the door just a crack so we don't have to shout.

"No. I was looking up and you went back in really fast." Kim tells me.

"So you didn't see ANYTHING?" I press.

"A little." Kim mumbles.

"God damn it! So much for you ever looking me in the eyes again." I wrap up in a towel and go back out to grab a fresh set of clothes.

"Jack, it's okay. You didn't know I was here, and I didn't knock. I'm sorry." Kim says earnestly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." She smirks at me and I run back into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Well after that awkward morning, things went back to normal. That was totally my fault by the way.

I woke up way before Jack's alarm clock, which I am proud to say is still the little recording I made for him. How sweet is it that he still uses it? Anyway, I thought he would still be sleeping. I didn't even know he set an alarm. I thought he'd take a day off from his on going karate training, at least for Christmas.

But no, he had to come out of the shower completely naked, no towel in sight! He jumped back into the bathroom quick, but I still got an eyeful. I apologized, but I'm not actually sorry.

I need me and Jack to focus, because we have so much to do today. It's our last day to prep for the Christmas Bash. I made a few changes this year though. It's not just Kim Crawford's Annual Seaford Christmas Bash this year. It's Jack and Kim's Annual Seaford Christmas Bash. I want Jack to be up there with me to duel MC. He's my boyfriend, personal bodyguard and guitarist. People are going to be seeing a lot of us, not just me.

When Jack came downstairs, his face was almost comical. Our house is in full winter wonderland mode. It wasn't like this when he went to bed. Jack is always the last one up, and me and Rudy wake up extra early to throw this together so we can dedicate the day to getting ready for the Bash. Grace, Jerry and Milton helped too.

"Kim, this is... is this what the North Pole looks like?" I couldn't help but giggle at him. "Yeah, but the North Pole is as cold as your home town though." I shoot back with a winning smile. Jack fake laughs and kisses my forehead. "So what do you think? Buddy the Elf good?"

"You're pushing it, but I'll give it to you." Jack submits to not only my skills as an interior decorator, but to my cute charms as well. "So what's on the to do list today?" Jack asks and I hold back a laugh.

"What's not on the list?" I only scoff. "Band practice, our karate routine practice, making sure the caterers are going to be ready, making sure the special guests are ready to go on time, we need to call the..." I was going a mile a minute when Jack kissed me and my mind melted. All I can feel are his lips and my mind isn't working at all.

"Better?" Jack asks as he pulls away. He's knows just what I need sometimes.

"Yeah." I smile, gently biting my bottom lip. "Sorry about freaking out." Jack chuckles. I don't see what's so funny.

"Don't apologize to a guy with anxiety issues for freaking out a little. Welcome to my life." Jack chuckles again and kisses my forehead. "One step at a time, Beauty." Jack kisses my head again and I look up at him with a smile.

"Beauty?" I ask with my head tilted to the side.

"Yeah Beauty." Jack smiles and says decisively. "Baby, babe, honey. Those don't do it for me or work for you. They're so generic they just don't feel sincere. I like calling you Beauty, as long as you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I love it." I kiss his cheek and I call everyone down to the studio for practice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

We've been at it for a while, and I have to give Kim credit. She knows exactly what she wants from each of us, and she hasn't lost her head once. I expected her to go all Rudy on us, but she's been really cool.

"Alright guys, that's perfect and all we need. If we can do it just like that tomorrow, we're golden. Let's get something to eat, and we'll practice our group karate routine." Kim instructs us.

"And... Break." We all shout and clap once. Kim rolls her eyes and we can't help but laugh a little. The others leave and it's just us.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kim's stressed out of her mind and I can tell. I run my hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah." She sighs. "This party is so much work every year. I want to do it though, because younger people can have their own holiday special. It's so much fun when it's all said and done. I have you too, so that'll make this year so much better."

Kim and I head back upstairs and I throw out a quick round of lunches. Everyone's served and done within half an hour. After another half hour for digestion and to avoid cramps, we're back to work under the direction of my old sensei, Rudy.

Things went without a hitch and it was a work of art. It seems a little simple for Kim and I, but Grace, Milton and Jerry are able to get into it, so that's what matters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We've done all of our rehearsing and Rudy and Kim are playing phone tag like I've never seen. Kim pouts at me from the opposite side of the couch we're sitting on. I'm being patient, waiting to see what else she needs. The quicker we get everything done, the sooner we can enjoy the evening.

"Okay, thank you so much. Bye." Kim hangs up and throws her phone in the air and catches it with a smile. "DONE!" Kim literally jumps me and attacks my neck with kisses and gentle nips.

"What's gotten into you?" I chuckle as she continues her little affections, not that I don't love them. I've never had anyone show me that they care, that they love that I'm theirs like Kim does. I know that if I just let myself, I could love her. Much to her credit, she's whittling down my walls, my defense of not letting myself love anyone in a way that I could get hurt. I'm still not sure how I feel about losing this battle. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, even now.

It's taken me this long to realize it, but I need my walls to crumble. I need to let Kim in. If I don't it's not fair to her or me. I'm not giving myself to her so our relationship is tied down. How do I start? When do I start? Do I tell her? Do I show her? I'm over my head here, and I'm terrified of fucking this up.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kim asks, separating herself from the hickey I'm sure she was enjoying putting on my neck.

I don't even know how to answer her, but she deserves more than a weak lie. "Kim, am I a bad boyfriend?" That's one way to do it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

"What?" Did I hear him right?

"Do you think you could do better?" Jack asks seriously, not sounding like a challenge. "Am I doing enough for you?" This boy is crazy.

"Jack, you're being an idiot." It really is that simple. "Why would you even ask that?"

Jack closes and eyes and breaths in deeply. "Because I'm a lot to put up with, Kim. Because you have so much more to offer you. I'm the slow one in this relationship. You're yards ahead and waiting for me to catch up." Jack exhales and pulls me into him, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Jack, you're asking if you ever leave me wanting. Look where we are right now. I'm laying on top of you between your legs and your arms are wrapped around me like you'll never let me go." I kiss him, but it's not enough. I do it one, two more times. "You're a lot of my firsts, whether you know it or not. And there's a big first I also want you to be."

Jack stiffens instantly and I know he understands full well. "Kim..." Jack tries to speak when I shush him.

"You can't say you love me, and I'm okay with it. You don't have to be ready to go all the way right now, either. Boyfriends have left me because I wouldn't put out. I don't want you to put out. This is going to sound cheesy but you know me, I want us to give ourselves to each other." I kiss his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his chin, finally his lips. I need him to know how sincere I am.

"Kim, I'm sorry I'm not to your level of things right now. I feel terrible making you wait, I really do. I want to give you everything, even me." Jack takes the initiative and kisses me this time. "I'm sorry, but I want to take this slowly, I want to learn you before I go in blind. I want to know your body before we go all the way." I've never heard him speak so softly. I've never heard anything so sweet.

"Jack, I really do love you and I want to take this step by step with you. I need you to know you don't have a thing to apologize for." I bury my face in his neck, the mixed scent of Old Spice and just... Jack. "We can take it slow." I smile into his neck. He shivers and I bite him gently. "I'll enjoy driving you crazy, and I'll enjoy you driving me crazy as we find our groove."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's getting dark out, and I run around the house like a crazy kid, plugging in all the lights. The house is gorgeous as the only light is coming from my decorations.

We all gather in the living room. Something smells delicious, and my question of what it is is answered when Jack comes in with an apple pie. Jack Brewer, black belt badass, street fighter bodyguard can bake a picture perfect pie? I ask again, what can't my man do?

We sit together for hours, eating Jack's apple pie, drinking egg nog, talking about our childhood Christmases and watching holiday specials. Tonight is for lack of a better word... perfect. I've never been happier with these people that feel like family.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Everyone is going around telling stories, and they're all trying to hold their tongues until its their turn again. I plaster on a fake smile as they talk about their favorite gifts and their families all coming together. I'm happy for them, I really am.

I'm bombarded with my own memories I'd rather not share, I lose focus on them and retreat into my own head. The more that come, the harder it is to breath. It's becoming a struggle. I can feel dizziness coming in and out, my body beginning it's numbing process. I need air before I can't move.

I kiss Kim's head and whisper, "I need some air." I untangle our hands and almost stumble away before she can ask any questions.

I finally get outside to the spacious back yard before I fall to one knee, feeling weak. Each breath hurts with this attack. I grit my teeth, my side burning in pain.

"Jack!" Kim calls from behind me, coming to my side. "Jack." She hugs me to her. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

"I hate the holidays, that's what's fucking wrong!" I seethe and punch the ground. "Everyone's talking about their gifts and merry Christmases, their perfect families! Where the fuck is mine!" I can't help the word vomit. I shouldn't be telling her this, but I can't hold onto it alone right now, not tonight.

"I hate the holidays. I hate my birthday, I hate Father's Day. Fuck it all!" I can't stop the scream that tears from me. "He's the son of a bitch that pushed me out. He's the fucker that made me question if I ever made him proud, if he ever loved me with how he pushed me away." I shudder and grab my chest, trying to calm my breathing. "I'm sorry, Kim." She shouldn't have to deal with this. Not from her boyfriend, not on Christmas. "I'm ruining everything!" I cry, shouting into my hands.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

"Jack, it's okay. You're not ruining anything. It's okay. You're okay." I hold him tighter as he buries his head into my shoulder, hot tears soaking through my shirt. I hate seeing Jack Brewer cry. He's so strong, so loving, and I hate that he's been hurt so deeply.

"I hate him. How could my dad put me through that? How many times had I asked him for a break, for room to breath and be a kid? But no, he had to keep leaving us, to only be around long enough to yell at our mom!" Jack sobs harder. I don't think he's in control anymore.

"Who is 'our', Jack?" Does he have siblings?

"The kiddos." Jack sniffs. "My four little siblings. The youngest is eight years old right now. It was always my job to watch them. Me, a sixteen year old kid forced to be the man of the house! I wasn't allowed to be a kid anymore. I couldn't handle being a dad because mine couldn't 'find the time', while I was still trying to go to school and be me. I got so tired of all of it, I just ran. I packed up a duffel bag of clothes and left everyone behind while they slept." Jack's last words are barely English as he can't help but wail into my shoulder, no doubt caused by the pain and the memories.

Tears prick my eyes from Jack's life flooded my head, from this poor guy who had to grow up too fast, forced to give up his childhood, pushed up against a wall.

"I left them, Mom and the kids to fend against that bastard!" Jack finds his voice again and presses on. "I left them because I was selfish! I left because it was what I wanted, what I needed and they're still left there, going through what I'm scarred with every. Fucking. Day! I'm a piece of shit for leaving them!"

"Oh Jack. No no no no Jack, don't say that." I kiss his head over and over and pull him tightly into me, rubbing circles on his back. "You were as strong for them as could be, as long as you could be. You did so much more than anyone should have asked of you. You were just a kid and you did all you could. It's not your fault that you left. You can't help anyone if you can't help yourself." I whisper in his ear, trying to calm him.

"I fucked up, Kim. Do you know what it's like to explain to a first grader why she walked in on you cutting yourself in the bathroom, just looking for any kind of release, anything telling you that the life you can't handle isn't a nightmare?" Oh fuck.

What do I say to him? How do I tell him he's okay? How do I tell him everything is okay after that? "Jack, you did the right thing getting out of there. You did what you had to."

"What about Claire, and Marie, and Michael and Ann? Did I do what I needed for them? I haven't seen them on Christmas since I was sixteen. Do they even remember me?" Jack's quiet, but still shaking and the tears are still rolling.

"Jack, you listen to me." I lift his chin with my finger. I wish I hadn't, because now I'm looking into red, glassy eyes that just hours ago held such a happy, carefree light, now replaced with worry for an age that should be beyond his. "You were a kid then. You're a man now. We will talk about this later when you're not having a panic attack. We'll help them and your mom. We'll work something out, but right now you need rest." I put his arm over my shoulder and I try to get him up, but we don't have the strength.

Jerry and Rudy rush over to help me. Have they been here the whole time? Did they hear everything?

"So now you know Jack's story. You know why he's so down on himself, what Donna left him over. The last four years of his life is why he is the way he is." Jerry tells me, looking me dead in my eyes. I've never seen him so serious. "This, all of it, is why Jack is so afraid of getting hurt. I don't think he'll even expect you to be by his side when he wakes up." With that, Jerry and Rudy carried my incapacitated Jack up to bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I wake up at God only knows when. I remember spilling my everything to Kim in her backyard, and I mean everything. She made me a promise I won't bring up again, but if I know Kim, she'll honor it. If she's still here. If she can keep rolling with the punches I keep throwing at her. I can't blame her if she's gone. Donna did the same.

I sit up to and look at my phone. 12:46 am. Merry Christmas to me. I look around the room and see no sign of Kim, until I see a light under my bathroom door. "Kim?!" I call. Is she still here, even after all that?

The door opens and I'm momentarily blinded from the light of the bathroom, the rest of my room completely dark. I see a figure, definitely a woman. A fucking gorgeous one at that. My vision works it's way back, and it is in fact Kim. Hot, sexy, tempting fucking goddess Kim.

I don't even try to speak, because it'll just be gibberish. What do I say when Kim Crawford stands in front of me in nothing but red ribbon wrapped around her torso, just enough to cover her breasts, and another ribbon covering her womanhood and ass?

Merry Christmas, Jack." Kim bites her lip and looks at the floor, turning in place a little bit. "Do you like your first present?" She asks quietly, obviously nervous.

"You've never done anything like this before, have you?" I ask with a chuckle, but my eyes still wide.

"No, I haven't. I've never had a guy I wanted to do this for." Kim says with a little more strength as she steps closer. "After the guys brought you to bed, I took the liberty of undressing you after they left. To make you more comfortable." Kim points out.

Indeed, I'm under the blanket wearing only my navy blue boxer briefs. "You seem to enjoy taking my pants off. This is what, the fourth time?" I chuckle and Kim giggles, her face turning red.

"It's a habit I could get used to." Kim smiles and runs a hand through my hair, massaging my scalp. "Your turn bow." She bends over and kisses me.

"Wh- what?" I stutter. Does she mean...

Don't you want to unwrap your present?" Kim asks, climbing on top of me and straddling my waist. "You don't want to?" She frowns and her eyes fall. She honestly thinks I could turn this gift down? Here she is, the most wonderful girl I've ever met, still by my side, wearing nothing but two Christmas ribbons wrapped around her most intimate areas, giving herself to me because she wants to, and she thinks I can turn her down?

I take hold of her hands and pull her down on top of me. I kiss her with more passion, feeling and want than I knew I could. Kim's hands go to my hair and I run mine along the exposed skin of her smooth back and sides, down her bare legs that seem to go for miles. She feels so perfect under my fingers.

Kim grinds into me, no doubt able to feel my erection only enclosed by my underwear. I push Kim up gently by her shoulders. She looks crossed between being high on our contact and worried I'll stop things here. She smiles again though when I reach up and untie the first ribbon and slowly unwind it, pass around by pass around. We maintain eye contact the entire time until only one strand covers her nipples.

My eyes are focused on her breasts when the last of the ribbon falls and her whole upper body is exposed. I have never seen anything so breathtaking in my life. She is art, perfection.

Kim takes my hands in hers and slowly brings them to her chest. "I want you to touch me as much as you want, Jack." Jack whispers as she kneads her breasts, my hands under hers. They're smooth, firm and supple. Her nipples harden to little peaks under my rough palms and she gasps, her head falling back.

I take over and continue to massage Kim's perfect breasts. She moans and bucks at the pleasure I'm giving her. I roll her left nipple between my thumb and forefinger and she whimpers, this causing my cock to throb harder if possible.

I sit up and Kim sits in my lap. I raise her up under her arms so she's on her knees. I attack her right breast with my mouth as my hands go to war with the other ribbon.

Kim presses my head against her breast and arches her back. I circle her nipple with my tongue and she drops her forehead on top of my hair, audibly panting. I leave her breast with a pop and move to the other until the the second ribbon is gone and discarded to the floor.

Kim pushes me back down and kisses me soundly, commanding my mouth to open with her tongue. She quickly draws mine out and sucks on it, making my eyes roll back in my head. Her hand snakes down my chest, down my abs and settles at the waistband. She goes a bit lower, over the material and grabs me, slowly pumping up and down. I can't help but to buck my hips in reflex. Oh fuck her hand is so much better than mine!

"Kim, are you sure you want to go this far?" I have to ask. I don't want her doing something she'll regret because she thinks she has to, no matter how good I think it feels.

"I'm sure, Jack. And farther." Kim's eyes don't leave mine as she slips her hand under my boxers and touches hot skin, making me moan. "Wow." Is all she says as she pulls me out. She takes my waistband and I lift my hips so she can pull my underwear off.

Here we are, completely naked, completely inexperienced and trying to find our way through this together, a step at a time. "I want to make you feel like the only guy that matters, Jack. I want to do something for you that will make you see how undyingly in love with you that I am, even after such a short time. I don't need to prove it, but because I love you, because I want you to feel as euphoric as you have already made me, I'm going to give you this."

Kim scoots further down by my knees. She takes me in her hand and slowly starts working my shaft, up and down with an occasional twist. I see in her eyes that she's nervous, unsure of her ability to stimulate me. Is she ever mistaken, though.

"Kim, stop worrying about it. Close your eyes and go with what your hands tell you, what my body tells you." We both close our eyes and focus on the feeling of touch alone.

Kim starts out slow again, her hands moving up and down and twisting. Her speed kicks up with her confidence and my own groans.

I feel only one hand on me, until the other one lightly cups my balls. My voice catches in my throat and I grunt out her name. I've never been this hard in my life, never so overtaken by physical pleasure as I am now. That feeling builds exponentially when I feel the tiniest trace of the tip of Kim's hot, wet tongue start at the base of my shaft and go to the top. Even her nervous, probing attempt is better than all the gold in the world.

She descends with just a bit more tongue, finding her adventurous side. She comes back up using the flat of her tongue and my eyes roll back in my head. Oh fuck! Her lips are on my tip, kissing the head. Oh come on! I can feel them part as she slowly takes me into her small, hot mouth.

"Sweet damn, Kim!" I push through gritted teeth. She's barely started and I'm already trying to hold it together, my hands grabbing the sheets for dear life as i feel her smile around me. Stars in my entire head explode as she slides halfway down at a torturous pace, her hand twisting the bottom half. She slowly comes back up, her eyes on mine.

"Kim, you're going to kill me." I tell her, throwing my head back as she sinks back down. She starts bobbing slowly, then speeds up as she hits her stride. I can't fucking believe how good this is. She keeps speeding up and I can her slurping around me, oh shit!

"Beauty, you're running out of time." I warn her, my hands in her hair. My eyes bug as she pushes down further than before, her hands on my thighs as anchors. She goes all the way down and turns her head a few times, my closely trimmed hairs at her nose.

"Kim, you have to come up!" I sound as urgent as I can. She pulls up half way but starts bobbing again, my head hitting the pillow as I can't watch or I'm gonna be gone in seconds. "Kim, you have to stop if you don't want me to..."

She comes off with a wet pop. "Give it to me." She goes all the way down and comes up again half way. With a few more hard, deep sucks...

"Kim, Kim Kim Kim Kim Kim! Oh fuck!" I shout with my hands in her hair and her lips still over me. My heart's a drum as Kim sucks and wrings me dry, her swallowing around me the whole time.

Kim looks me dead in the eye as she wipes her mouth and then crawls up my body. She kisses both my nipples in turn and rests her head on my chest, our naked bodies pressed together. "Did you like your present?" Kim asks innocently, drawing little patterns on my chest.

"Merry Christmas to me." I say with my eyes still wide and my hands in my hair.

Kim just giggles. "Merry Christmas, and goodnight, Jack."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Late Merry Christmas?**

 **I'm sorry it took me awhile to get through this, but as I write this end note, it's... 2:01 am on December 27th.**

 **I'm also sorry if the end of this chapter wasn't good. I'm new to the lemons game. Please leave a review, and don't hurt me.**


	12. I Wouldn't Mind

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Assuming Kim- Christmas Day**

My eyes open slowly only to see nothing. That scent is familiar though. Jack's shampoo that amazingly holds it's easy, sea breeze scent all day. I can't hold back my cocky smirk while I think about what I did to him last night. I think he had as much fun as I did.

I need to focus, because today's my biggest public appearance day of the year. It's Bash day! "Hey Jack! Jack Jack Jack Jack!" I call his name and bounce on the bed next to him.

"What?" Jack fires out of bed and immediately assumes a fighting stance. "What's going on?"

"Woah, there!" I try to get him to calm down. "Everyone's okay, you don't have to fight anybody naked, you're good." Jack drops his stance and then looks down, his eyes widening comically.

"I'm, and you're..." Jack points from himself to me. "Last night did actually happen?"

"Yeah Jack, it did." Why is he shocked instead of smiling? "You don't regret it, do you?" I need to know.

"Only if you do." Jack says, coming to sit next to me on the bed. "If you're asking if I enjoyed it, the answer is yes, absolutely yes." Jack chuckled. "But I feel terrible, thinking you felt like you had to for some reason."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was fun watching you lose complete control, and knowing I did it. It was my idea Jack, not yours." I I nod and get up to get dressed. The problem is I don't have any clothes here. Just the discarded ribbons. "Can I borrow a shirt so I can go back to my room and change?"

"Will I get the shirt back?" That is a fair question, after all.

"Probably not, but does that really bug you?" I ask with a sly grin.

"No, no it doesn't." Jack gives in as he gets up to root through his drawer. He comes up with a purple v-neck. He wore it for our first date, our coffee meeting. Yes, I'm calling that a date now.

"Arms up." I do as Jack orders and he slides it down over my head. I open my eyes to see Jack's eyes trained on my mid thighs where his shirt stopped.

"Eyes up here, Beast." I point where I need him to focus. He puts his strong hands on my back and pulls me into him. I'm not entirely sure he realizes he's still not wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Beast, huh?" He asks with a cocky smirk and kisses me. We hold the kiss, just enjoying the contact of our lips together, neither of us trying to deepen it.

We pull away from the kiss, but we keep our embrace. "If you call me Beauty, I need a Beast. I've seen you train, fight, and I've seen you naked. You fit the bill all three times." I look down at him, then back to his eyes with a smile because I have the power to make him blush.

"On those grounds, I'll take it." Jack kisses my head and lightly smacks my butt before he gets dressed. While he's doing that, I'm gonna go get dressed. And he's definitely not getting the shirt back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and I head downstairs, and most of the house is still asleep. Grace and Milton stayed over because today's the big day. Jack makes the two of us breakfast, along with Rudy.

After breakfast, Rudy makes some calls and Jack and I head down to the studio. Every time we come down here, Jack or I have something new we want to play with. We probably should practice what we have, though.

Jack takes a seat on a stool and pulls up his guitar. He warms his fingers up with a little melody of his own design. "Kim, I can't get you anything that you can't buy or take for yourself. Any kind of necklace or bracelet, you could get yourself one or thousand better. I struggled to come up with a Christmas gift for you." Jack admits, and my heart sinks a little. I didn't know he was upset about just getting me a present! It's such a tiny matter.

"Jack, you don't need to buy me anything. It's okay." I tell him with a smile. He's so sweet, I just want to era him in a big blanket and sit on his lap.

"I didn't buy you anything, but I wrote you this song." I haven't heard a single lime, but my voice is already caught in my thought. "It's called I Wouldn't Mind."

Jack begins his song and I'm all ears. His eyes never once leave mine. His voice is softer than I'm used to. It sounds good. Has he been working on his range? I focus back to the words and my heart melts at the chorus. Jack wouldn't mind waking up to my smile every morning. And I wouldn't mind flashing him my smile every morning.

Jack finishes his song and puts his guitar down. "Merry Christmas, Kim. I hope my present was okay." Jack says shyly, his head lowered. I get off my stool and stand before him.

"Jack." He looks up at me. "Your gift was perfect." I coo and sit on his lap, straddling him. "You're perfect." I duck my head and kiss him. I give him only a second to catch up before I sweep my tongue out and trace his lips, coaxing him to open his mouth.

As soon as he does, I plunge into his mouth and completely dominate the kiss, showing him my fire and making him see, making him feel how much I love him.

Jack pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. "Kim, I think I need to tell you something." Jack paused and inhaled deeply. "I've fought this for a while now, but I hate fighting things I can't overcome, so I'm going to stop fighting."

"What are you saying, Jack?" I know what he's saying, but I need to hear it from him.

"I'm saying Kim, that I love you." Jack chuckles but his eyes show vulnerability but his jaw is set.

"I know Jack. I've known since before you admitted it to yourself. The way you look at me, the way you kiss me and care for me. I was never going to push you to say it." I smile and get off him when the others knock and enter.

"We thought we'd find you two down here." Rudy says as he goes to his drum set. "We need to be at the Seaford Dome for 3:00 because coverage starts at 5:00." Rudy announces.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

"Seaford Dome? We're performing at a dome?" I've never played a dome. I've never been in a dome. Little Jack Brewer is supposed to play domes now?

"It'll be fine, Jack. If we all do as practiced, it'll be fine. Block out the thousands in the stadium and the millions watching at home, and you'll be fine." Kim says with a reassuring smile, but it missed it's mark. Most of the time, a pretty girl tells the guy to relax and flashes him a smile, then everything is okay. This is real life, damn it! Have you ever played in front of millions for the first time? I know I haven't!

"Jack, are you okay?" Milton asks, looking at me with squinted brows.

"Huh? Yeah man, I'm good." I lie. I'm fucking petrified. I've done karate competitions, but that was a hundred people at most. I've done talent shows at high school. That's it.

"Jack, seriously, you're going to be fine." Rudy tells me flatly. "We're all going to be up there, we're all good munitions, you included. After the first song or two you'll feel right at home."

"Jack, until you do feel at home, just get lost in the music. Focus on the band, focus on me, and love what you do." This bit of advice Kim just dropped is some of the most heartfelt words I've ever been told. If I can do that, I'll be fine. I've had years of karate focus and discipline. I can do this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rudy drops us off at the doors and goes to park out back. I follow Kim's lead, but by her side, her hand entwined with mine. As we walk into the Dome, my jaw drops. The building's entrance is lined with pictures and memorabilia, the Seaford Sports Hall of Fame.

Past the Hall of Fame, we pass through a tunnel and onto the field. The field is nicer than any field I've ever had the opportunity to walk on. Centered on the fifty yard line is a huge circular stage. My heart's in my throat, knowing I have to perform on that same stage while in the presence of the other talents Kim has assembled.

Kim squeezes my hand and I look over to see her with a worried expression, silently asking if I'm okay. I squeeze her hand back and flash a reassuring smile.

Other musicians, comedians and actors are arriving. This party is going to be huge. OneRepublic is here, Imagine Dragons, Hosier, He Is We. That's just part of the music acts!

As we're watching everyone file in, a high pitched shriek nearly pops my ear drums. We all turn around to see who it is. Once Kim sees that it's her friend Selena Gomez, she shrieks just as banshee like and the girls are sprinting at each other before meeting in a tight hug.

"How's my favorite little lady?" Selena asks Kim with a smile.

"Better than ever. How are you?" Kim's smile never leaves her face.

"Great like always. I'm really excited to see you and Jack play Hands To Myself." Selena sees me and waves me over. "You're cuter in person." Selena says with a sly smile.

"Why thank you, but this one's still twenty thousand leagues beyond mine." I wrap my arm around Kim and kiss her hair. I smile against her blonde silk strands when I feel both her arms around me.

"You two are so perfect together! Everybody is going to want more of you." Selena gives me a hug. "Usually I'd say a friend of Kim's is a friend of mine, but you're more than a friend to Kim. So what does that make us?"

"Friends. Still just friends." Kim tells her with almost unnoticeably narrowed eyes. Kim has a bit of a jealous streak, huh? "You're going to perform tonight, right?" Kim's quick to change the subject.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss your Bash for the world!" Selena skips off towards the stage.

"She seems... nice." I smile awkwardly at Kim.

"Yeah. Hands To Myself? I think she wrote that about her towards every guy I ever liked." Kim scowls after her friend.

"Bad Blood?" I ask in curiosity. If Kim has an issue with Selena, I want to know so I can avoid it.

"Not really. She just likes to tease me. She always takes passes at my boyfriends. She's stolen a few, so I guess she's done me a favor by weeding out the shit." Kim shrugged.

"Want me to rough her up a bit?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, but of course I'm joking.

"What?! No!" Kim laughs and lightly punches my arm. "Just... be ready to beat her off with a stick. Especially because you're the hottest boyfriend I've had." Kim smirks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's 4:50 pm and the roof is about to blow off the Dome. I've never seen so many people. Ever. The screens are on and it looks like all the seats are filled. Camera crews are all over and people are screaming for Kim to get things started.

Kim takes my hand and starts pulling me toward the stage! "Kim! What are you doing?"

"You're duel MCing with me. Come on." Kim tugs again. I really don't like this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Jack is terrified, I can tell. I hate doing this to him but I really want him to do this with me. Jack can't see it yet, but everyone is going to love him. He has looks, humor and charm. Being with him... it's intoxicating.

I finally get him up on stage, and as soon as everyone sees us, the stadium erupts. I can feel my smile stretching my cheeks, but When I see Jack, he's like a deer in the headlights. "Relax Jack, they'll love you. I love you." I whisper into his ear and kiss his temple.

"How y'all doing this evening?" I ask into the mic coming off of my ear piece. "I'm Kim Crawford and this guy right here is Jack Brewer. Sorry ladies, but he's taken." I flash a smile in his direction.

"Anybody else ready for a good time like we are?" Jack asks the Dome, taking my hand. The crowd hasn't stopped since we got up here, but now they're all on their feet. Jack smiles seeing them so ecstatic. He's going to be fine.

"Let's get this started with a very talented young lady and one of my best friends. Miss Selena Gomez!" I announce, Jack and I making our way off the stage as Selena comes up. She winks at Jack and I can't help but roll my eyes. I smile though, because Jack completely ignores it. He totally passed as not even having seen it, but I know he did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Selena rocked her time slot, and she sets them up for our first song. "I would end with Hands To Myself, but I know two lovely people back here that would love to perform it for you instead, and I promise you'll love it. So here she is, Kim Crawford with the gruff but loveable Jack Brewer."

With Selena's blessing, Jack and I go up on stage and sit on our stools, back to back. I feel him take one deep breath before he begins, and I follow him right down.

At the end of the song, it's only Jack and I. We're leaning on each other, my hands in his soft, long luscious hair. I really can't keep my hands to myself when he's next to me. There's no one else I could sing this song like that to, and Jack knows it.

After a moment of soaking in Jack and the vocalized pleasure of the audience, I stand up with Jack's hand in mine and we take a bow. "Thank you, thank you all so much!" I shout out with a smile, feeling high off all the energy around me.

Jack turns to me and kisses my cheek. I know he feels the same way about the song that I do, but we need to be camera appropriate and not have crazy PDA. We turn and go off stage for OneRepublic to rock the house while we get the band ready for our next song.

While everything is happening, I can see Jack jittering. That's fun to say. "You okay, Beast?" I ask with a pout and I rub his back, letting him know I'm here. I just hope it's not an anxiety attack. I would feel so fucking awful if I cause one!

"I'm doing awesome, Kim!" Jack takes a hold of my shoulders and kisses my forehead before taking me into a hug. "You were awesome up there." He lets me go and smiles at me. "I just saw Kim Crawford live in concert."

"Speak for yourself, Jack. You were pretty great yourself. You popped your performance cherry." Ha! He didn't expect that from me. Little Kimmy C can still surprise em'. BOOM!

Jack looks shocked at first, but now we're laughing together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

The night goes off without a hitch. Everything ran on time and the crowd seemed to love it all. The first half of our spaced out set was a little rough going, but my playing ability never faltered. After our karate routine in front of the world, I felt invincible and rocked the rest of our songs.

Kim was perfect tonight. The fun, bubbly, adorable and hilarious Southern Belle host. And she made me feel like I belonged there. We danced like fools on national television to some of today's biggest music. I co-MCed with her and she made it feel easy, because I guess we just have that chemistry. Her song Thin Air is our text book.

He Is We, my guilty pleasure band, approached me and asked if they could perform I Wouldn't Mind. I never intended it to be released, but if anyone was going to do it, I'd want it to be them. That song is from me to Kim, but I won't perform it because my voice is shit. After they asked me, Kim just smiled, winked, and said Merry Christmas.

Jerry even performed. Jerry sang Classified's 3 Foot Tall, with Kim singing singing the girl's part. I didn't know they had worked on it. When they dedicated it to me and told me I had found a family, I couldn't help myself from pulling our band into a big group hug.

So now here we are at the end of the night, the roadies doing their thing while Milton plays Jackson Browne's Stay.

A woman in a sharp suit approaches with Rudy at her side. "Kim, this is Jacqueline Williams of Hollywood Records."

"Hi Ms. Williams." Kim smiles and shakes Jacqueline's hand. "What can I do for you?" Kim's hands borough in her pockets. She's nervous about Jacqueline.

"You can sign with us. Rudy and I have already drawn up quite the contract that we both think you'll be more than happy with." Jacqueline says. My jaw's already on the floor. This is Kim's dream. She's spent hours telling me about it. This is the greatest gift she could receive.

Kim takes the manila folder and her eyes begin to pour over the document. She puts more time into it than I did with mine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I'm not even sure this is real. This contract seems like it's too good to be true, but Rudy helped draw it up. I can tell, because Rudy does have my best interests at heart. I can pick my own outfits if I don't like what their design team offers. I get to draw the line on what I'm okay with as far as shooting videos. Bottom line: Rudy made sure I'm not going to get pimped out. I get to do what I'm okay with.

After reading all the other stuff, and knowing Rudy helped draw it up, I sign it, another dream turned into reality. I smile at Jacqueline as I return the envelope. Jacqueline pulls me into a soft hug and she smells like an apple pie. I love this woman already.

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other." The tall blonde smiles. "I'm assigned to you, your arm of Hollywood Records, the middle woman between you and Corporate, if you will."

"Great, now I'm the middle to the middle woman. I'm the quarter man!" Rudy throws up his arms in exasperation and we get a laugh at his expense.

I believe we're ready to home, and I can't wait to give Jack his second present. I'm a little anxious, and no, it's not sexual this time... at least not yet... maybe... You don't understand, okay!

We all start moving to the parking deck for staff and VIPs. How cool is it that the Seaford Dome has one of those? Jacqueline is parked that way too, so she's coming with us. I can't help but smile at all the quick glances at her Rudy thinks he's getting away with.

Rudy enters the parking deck first, followed by Jerry, then Milton, Grace, Jack and I, and then finally Jacqueline. Once we're all in and our vehicles are in sight, a navy blue cargo van pulls into the other side and drives halfway to us before stopping.

Ten men exit the van like it's a giant clown car! What the Hell is this?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

"We are only here for the girls. The others may walk away." One of them states behind a ski mask that matches all the others. I can tell from the accent he's a Hahkmakistani. He only wants the girls... He's a fucking trafficker!

Rudy's eyes shoot open, realizing what's happening. He takes a defensive stance, and the others follow, even Jacqueline. Does she know any kind of self defense or is she copying us? Wait, why am I asking you?

The others can play guard dogs and stand off all they want, but fuck that. I want some trafficker blood on my shoes.

I begin to walk right at the men, if they can be called that. More like monsters. Jerry and Rudy are telling me to pull back, but I'll be damned before I let them go. They're going to rot in a cell and I'm going to hand them over to the cops in a blood soaked Christmas bow. Kim's safety is my responsibility, and there's no way I'm going to let them go when they can potentially come back.

I break into a run and jump into a flying drop kick, bringing down the lead man. I stand up on his chest, completely not giving a shit about what shape he's in. I will show them no remorse, for they would show Kim, Grace, and Jacqueline none.

Kim and Jacqueline rush in to my side and attack the two that are trying to break my blocks. The boys and Rudy are in action, too.

The Hahkmakistani line is broken and the nine of them are trying to circle the seven of us. They succeed, but now we're back to back and able to lash out with strength. I push out, literally sending two back with a shove. It created enough time for me to snap kick one in the forehead and knock him down, the back of his head hitting the pavement.

The second guy comes at me with a straight punch, but I catch it in my hand. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I smirk, before extending his arm and punching him in the ribs three times, the third making a beautiful cracking sound. While I still have his fist, I kick him right between the legs and he drops to the ground, his fist still in my hand.

I drop his fist and look to see all of my friends making quick work of the slavers, even Jacqueline impressing me with karate I didn't expect her to know. She was good. Roundhouse kick a guy the ground and step on his nuts good.

Kim has two men down at her feet. She smiles, waves, and blows a kiss at me. God I love that girl!

In no time, the seven of us are standing victorious as Rudy calls 911 to pick up the garbage. I love this job already.

Kim walks over to me and wraps me in a hug. "You were awesome. Not just now, but all day. Since I met you." Kim kisses me and all the anger I felt transfers into the kiss. I want to reciprocate what she did to me last night, but now's not the time. I can't wait till it is.

"I signed up to protect you, and I will. The day I saved you, I signed up to love you, but I didn't know it then." I tell her honestly as I rest my head on hers as we hear sirens in the distance. "I love you, Kim. You're more than I could ask for on Christmas, and more than I'll ever deserve." This sounds like bullshit, I know, but I've never meant anything more. She doesn't understand how much I owe her, how much I love her and how much I care. I give myself willingly, mind, body and soul. Kim Crawford is the rest of my life.

"Jack, I know you say I'm more than you can ask for, but will you accept one more present from me?" When she looks at her feet and bites her lip, I would give everything to her, and here she is asking if she can still give me something I probably don't deserve.

"I made this for you. I didn't buy it. After you mentioned saying you wouldn't buy me something, I decided you deserved a gift from my heart, not my wallet or body. I love you, Jack. Money can't say that, but I can, and I hope this bracelet does, too."

Kim reaches into her jeans shorts pocket and comes out with a little bracelet, with three white beads on it. I hold out my wrist and she slips it on with letters looking up at me. "It says 'J + K' for Jack and Kim. If you don't want to wear it, I get it. It's stupid." Kim looks down again but she gasps when I take her hand and pull her flush against me, my arms circling her back.

"I'm going to wear this every day, Kim. Even if someday you grow tired and leave me, I'll still wear it because I will never want to forget you." I kiss her head and then her perfect, plump lips that I can never express how much I love.

"I'm not going to get tired of you, Jack. No matter what happens, we're going to be together. We're going to be sharing a lot of firsts. We already have shared a few if I'm not wrong. I don't want every new chapter of my life to start with 'Kim.' I want each new chapter to start with 'Jack and Kim.'" Kim Crawford deserves a lot more than what I can offer, but until she realizes that, I'll take all of her that I can get.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Sorry about how long it took me to get this out, but it's been a rough week and I have a neglected story from another fandom I've vowed to finish as well.**

 **I thought about having Jack's reciprocation to Kim's first present in this chapter, but I decided to space it out so you guys don't think I'm just some dirty lemon peddler all of a sudden.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please review, because they make me feel better about this story.**


	13. The Kids Aren't Alright

**December 30th**

 **Assuming Jack**

My phone vibrates and wakes me up. I pick it up, wondering what's going on. I read the message, and my heart freezes.

 _This was all you, wasn't it?_ What the hell is my dad talking about?

 _What?_ I respond, honestly confused.

 _Don't bullshit me, rock star! You set her against me as soon as you skipped town. Just like you to leave without a word and keep stirring the pot._ I still have no idea what... did my little sister run out? She's only fifteen!

 _Did Anne leave home?_

 _You honestly don't know, do you? Well let me fill you in. Your mother just had divorce papers served to me._ That's honestly the best thing I could have asked for. I got my academic interests from him, he got me started in karate, but that's all I'll put in his favor. He's why I left home in the first place, and why I didn't say goodbye to anyone when I moved here.

I'm going to not respond to that just yet. Instead... _Hey Mom! How are you in the kiddos? Sorry I didn't talk to you guys on Christmas._

 _Hi Dude. Me and the little ones are doing good. How was your Christmas?_ My mom texts back immediately. Of course I'm going to have to dig the details on this one.

 _Mom, how are you guys REALLY doing?_ I press.

 _I'm guessing your dad told you? We're okay. We're actually staying at a friend's of Anne's until I can get something worked out. Don't worry about us. Live your life. We'll be fine._

My head is swimming, but I feel dizzy all at the same time. How do I... what am I...

My incoherent train of thoughts is dashed by Kim opening my door. "Oh, good! You're up." Kim says with a smile as she walks in. "I thought I was going to have to wake you up on my terms." She winks. Me and Kim's relationship is going pretty well if you couldn't tell. A lot of making out, a lot of cuddling and spooning. We haven't done anything deep end since early Christmas morning, but we're still pretty physical.

"Jack." Kim says when I don't respond.

"Hmm?" I ask, looking up from my phone. "Morning." I say as I reread the messages I've had this morning.

"Are you okay?" Kim asks, serious and caring in play now.

"I... I don't know." Do I tell her? Do I keep it a secret? Do I try to fix this alone? I want to tell her, but how much can I share before she decides I'm too much? Everyone has a breaking point, and I'm afraid of not being able to guess where it is.

"Is this one of those things where you tell me now, or one of those things I find out during a panic attack?" Kim's blunt and to the point here, but she really has a point.

I sigh and just pass her my phone. Her brow furrows immediately because I've barely talked about my dad, and it's never been good. Her voice catches in her throat and I know she read the important message. Kim looks up at me, trying to gauge my reaction, but right now, I don't have one.

She gives my phone back and just sighs, taking my other hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry." Kim tells me as she joins me on my bed and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I need to go home, Kim. I need to make sure my mom and little siblings are going to be okay. They're living with my little sister's friends right now. I don't know what to do, but I have to do something. I stay here and be happy while they're potentially staring down the barrel of being homeless." I get off my bed and start immediately packing. I'm only bringing one duffel because I don't know what I'm going to do there or how long I'll be there.

"Jack..." Kim starts but I cut her off with a raise of my hand.

"I'm going, Kim. They're my family and I'll do whatever I can to help them. I'm sorry if that fucks up anything on the schedule, but I need to make sure they're okay." I say sternly, my one bag already packed with everything but toothbrush and paste.

"I wasn't going to stop you." Kim is standing in my doorway. Right where I need to get through. Didn't she just say she wasn't going to get in my way? "I'm coming with you." Kim crosses her arms and stands her ground.

"I don't know, Kim. None of my family knows you, and my dad is a really wild card. He's a hell of a drinker, and he'll be worse. I'll even say he's dangerous right now." I love Kim, and I love that she wants to be there every step of the way, but I won't make her see this. I don't want her to see this.

Kim still wouldn't budge. "KIM!" Why couldn't she make this easy?

"If it's dangerous, I'm not letting you go alone." Kim tells me calmly. "We're going together, we'll work up a plan on the way and everything will be fine." Kim holds out her arms. "Come here." I do as told and accept her offered embrace. "We'll leave first thing after breakfast."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Finding Jack with just divorced parents isn't exactly how I wanted to start my day. Now we're sitting on a plane heading to Michigan.

Jack is noticeably on edge and fidgety. His mind must be running in circles right now. I know very little about his family, so I'm flying blind here. But this is Jack. I need to do anything I can.

"Any plans, here?" I ask hopefully, but I don't know if he will.

"I don't know." Jack runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "I don't know what I'm thinking I can do. I've been waiting years for this. I knew it would happen, but I thought I'd know what to do."

"Let's take it one step at a time, maybe? Get a feel of the situation and move on from there?" I suggest.

"I think that's what we'll have to do." Jack gives in and rests his head on my shoulder. I kiss his head and lay my cheek on him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We touch down, and Jack immediately shoots up and grabs our carry ons. I follow him off the plane as quick as I can and through the tiny airport.

"Okay, I probably should have thought about this." Jack looks out over the snow covered parking lot. "We don't have a ride." His eyes raise and he pulls out his phone, taps the screen a few times and holds it up to his ear.

"Mom, hey!" Jack says with a smile. "Can you pick me up at the airport, please? I'll give you gas money." Jack is still such a teenager sometimes. "Awesome! I'll see you when you get here." Jack hangs up. "So that was my mom." I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

Ten minutes pass by the two of us waiting in silence until a silver van pulls up. "That's the Brewer Bus." Jack opens the door and goes to the van, opening the passenger door. "Hi mom."

Jack steps back and motions for me to get in. "The chariot, malady." Jack bows wide and I can hear giggles. I sit down and turn around to see four kids. There's a girl who looks about fifteen, a boy who's maybe twelve or thirteen, two more girls who could be anywhere from seven to ten. They're all adorable and have Jack's eyes.

"Mom, this is Kim. Kim, this is my mom, Maggie. Behind you we have Anne, Michael, Marie, and Claire in descending order of age.

"Hi guys." I turn and smile at them with a wave. "It's nice to meet you." I see a spark of realization on one face after another.

"Kim Crawford!" Claire and Marie both shout happily. "What are you doing here?!" Marie asks, still shocked.

"Well..." I look at Jack, not sure how much I should say, or what to say for that matter. Jack nods and smiles. "I'm dating Jack." I don't know how much that means to them.

"Nice work, Jack!" Anne offers Jack knucks and I can't help but laugh at them. "How did you get stuck with this nerd?"

Ah siblings. "That's a weird story, actually..." I probably shouldn't tell her that Jack met me by saving me from rape. That's not a story for kids.

"I met her at the gas station on my way home from work. She was on vacation and she chose to come here to lose the media. I was buying snacks and a Snapple, and Kim was buying gas. I didn't realize I was $3.00 short. Talk about a life saver. We just went on from there." Wow, Jack's really good at slinging bullshit.

"That's actually kind of adorable." Anne says with a small smile. "It's about time he gets over that Donna bitch."

"Annabelle!" Maggie chastises. "Not in front of Kim."

"She's nineteen. She can handle it." Anne fires back. "Jack, we need to talk when we have a minute."

"He already knows, Anne." Maggie says flatly.

"Mom, what can I do to help." Jack asks, leaning forward in his seat.

"I don't know yet. It's happening so fast, and I've never been through this before." Maggie shakes her head slowly. "I just appreciate you're here right now."

"I'm here for you mom, I'm here for all you guys." Jack says staying strong, hugging Claire and Marie to him, them hugging him back. I don't think they understand, they're just happy to have Jack. This scene is threatening to bring a tear to my eye, so sad but precious at the same time. It's obvious.

"Kim, has Jack told you anything?" Maggie asks, sounding a little shy, maybe ashamed.

"Um, he showed me the text messages." I say honestly, biting my lip.

Maggie just sighs. "I wish you didn't have to meet the family like this." She smiles softly, apologetically.

"Jack told me not to come, but I had to for him." I smile back at Jack. "Your son is an amazing young man, Mrs..." Oh shit, um...

"Maggie is fine, Kim. And Jack is quite the young man, isn't he?"

"MOM!" Jack whines from the back.

"Shut up Jack, your mom and I are talking about you." I smile at Maggie and all the kids laugh.

"You should keep her, Jack." Anne smiles and punches his shoulder.

"I will end you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The van parks in front of an olive green house with a Subaru in one half of the driveway. This must be where Maggie and the kids are staying. If there's already a family of four living here, it has to be boarding house cramped.

As soon as we walk in through the door, two little kids run by and nearly crash into Jack. Maggie comes in behind me and I barely catch her sigh at the state of the house. Has she been keeping up after it?

"So this is home for a time being. The kids just see it as a big sleepover right now." Maggie says as she leads us to the kitchen where the four of us take seats around the table.

"Mom, how are you doing?" Jack asks, taking his mom's hand.

Maggie nods her head slowly and finally looks at Jack instead of the table. "It was a long time coming, Jack. You and Anne both know that. Trying to figure out what's next, what we're going to do is the hard part." Maggie admits, laying her head on her arm like a game of Heads Up Seven Up.

"Anne, would you mind showing me around?" I smile politely as Anne nods, the two of us now leaving Jack and Maggie alone for a while.

Anne leads me upstairs. "It's a three bedroom house, so with the family of five, and the five of us here now, it's pretty cramped. Getting bathroom time is a nightmare." Anne tries to pass it off with a chuckle, but I can see she's miserable here.

"Anne, I know we just met, but how are you doing?" I venture, feeling a little unsure as to if I'm allowed to ask.

"I'm holding up." She shrugs a shoulder as she opens up the room the Brewer kids have been sleeping in. It looks like an army barracks in here. "Three kids on the bed and my sleeping bag on the floor." She points out. "We're loaded in here like refugees, but the midgets are too young to really care right now."

My heart is breaking over what this poor fifteen year old girl is going through. She's growing up so far above the curve, and she's such a champ about it. She's strong like Jack.

"Anne, what was Jack like growing up?" We sit down together on the bed.

"At first I hated Jack. He was stern and bossy and I hated him for it. I didn't understand until he ran away why he was like that. He was our dad, really. He broke up our fights, he played with us and helped us with our homework when mom was busy. Jack was there when he would have rather been doing something else. I hated him for leaving at first. He went three months without coming back." Anne stops to take a deep breath.

I reach over and start rubbing small circles over her back as she continues. "But he came back. He came back once a week on Sundays after work. We had our brother and the father figure I think we deserved back." Anne looks at me and sighs. "Please take care of him, Kim. You'll find out soon enough the world made only one Jack."

I pull Anne into a side hug and she wraps her arms around me. "Jack and I will make sure you are all okay. We won't leave you guys. Jack has protected you for too long to stop when you need him the most." I whisper into her ear and she hugs me tighter.

"Thanks Kim." Anne smiles as we separate. "I'm glad Jack finally found a good girl."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Kim leaves with Anne to investigate a bit on her own, and I also suspect so me and mom can talk.

"Mom?" I ask, squeezing her hand. "We need to get you on your feet, because knowing dad, he will do everything to take everything." My dad is a master of manipulation.

"I know Jack, I know. But what am I supposed to do? I work twenty five hours a week. I can't get a better job and stay a mom, too. Staying in the house would be more profitable to Glenn than me, the house is in such a mess." My mom sighs, looking at all the obstacles.

"We'll make this work, mom. I swear to you." I kiss her head and go to find Kim.

I here her and Anne before I see them. Their in one of the bedrooms, and I decide to eavesdrop. I'm not proud of it, alright?

"Thanks Kim. I'm glad Jack finally found a good girl." Anne tells Kim and I smile, happy that Anne approves. "I haven't seen a lot of you two together, but I can tell he's going to protect you, too."

"What do you mean you can tell?" Kim asks.

"He gets a certain look in his eye, you know? I can't describe it, but he has a look he sends certain people when they're not watching. He'll look into your eyes with care and love, but he'll stare into your back with eyes that promise to rain hellfire on anyone that would try to hurt you."

Anne is starting to go too deep for my liking. I go to stand in the doorway in time to see Kim about to say something, but she sees me and stops.

"Hey Jack." Anne smiles, hoping I didn't hear that last bit.

"Hey. Enjoying some girl talk?" I ask as I cross my arms and lean against the door frame.

"Yeah. Your sister's pretty cool, Jack." Kim smiles at me. "Can I see you in the hall for a second?" Kim takes my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"What's up, Kim?" I look down at our hands as she still has mine.

"Jack, we can't let them stay here. It's cramped and your sister is sleeping on the floor. Your mom is too old to sleep on the couch." Kim says quietly but with conviction.

"What are we supposed to do, Kim? I want to help them more than anything." I sigh and rub my free hand through my hair, Kim still holding my other.

"We should put them up in a motel until we can figure something out. They can stay with us in Seaford for a while until we all figure something out." Kim offers.

"They do love swimming." I give her. "They haven't had cable since before I left." They would have a lot of fun, and it would give them more room, and Anne's friend's family can have their house back. "Can we... no, you, afford that though?" I have to keep Kim in consideration here. She did walk right in on this only yesterday.

"I like when you say 'we.'" Kim smiles. "And yes, we can. I'm not hurting for cash, we got that signing bonus from Hollywood Records and I have a new movie coming out in three weeks. We're in a great position to all but foster them, Jack."

Kim's voice and her eyes promise nothing but honesty, and a want to do this. I can't help but pull her into a near bone crushing hug. "I love you so fucking much." I breath into her neck before peppering her with kisses.

She takes a step back and pushes me against the wall before she attaches her lips to my neck like a starving vampire. My hands start in her hair but spend little time before I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. She sighs into my neck as I grab her ass and need it like the finest dough.

"Guys... Guys!" Anne yells and Kim and I just freeze in place. "How did this happen?!"

"Well, you see Anne, when a man loves a woman..." I start, but don't get to finish.

"When a man loves a woman, she sucks on his neck like a water bottle and he grabs her ass with both hands?"

"...Yes." We're caught red handed. "So in other news, get the kids packed up." I change the subject and put Kim down. "How did that even happen?" I whisper behind her.

"I don't even know. I blame you." Kim retorts with a giggle. "It's not my fault that you're really sexy when you're passionate."

"So where are we going?" Anne asks.

"We're putting you guys and your mom up in a motel for a while. You all deserve some fun and your friend should have her house back." Kim explains.

"So you're cool with shelling out a couple hundred bucks for people you just met?" Anne asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You get your trust issues from Jack, huh?" Kim asks with a chuckle.

"I earned my trust issues on my own, thanks." Anne grumbles.

Anne goes downstairs and I take Kim's hand before she can follow. "Forgive her for that little shot. She hasn't exactly had it easy."

"It's fine, Jack. I understand. Your whole family has been through a lot. They've gone a while without a lot of outside help, I can tell." Kim kisses my cheek and heads downstairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I open the door to the room and the kids almost knock me over as they look around in awe. "It's so big!" Claire shouts with owl sized eyes.

"That TV." Marie says with a dropped jaw. I learned she's only ten, but she's hilarious and so much wittier than she should be at her age.

Their eyes land on the beds and they bolt straight for them. I can't help the mile wide smile on my face as I watch Jack's siblings have a ball.

"No guys, don't jump on the..." Jack is already in dad mode, but I stop him by wrapping my arm around one of his, laying my head on his shoulders.

"It's okay, Jack. Let them be kids in a hotel room for just a little while." I kiss his shoulder as he sighs, telling me I've won. "They're adorable, Jack." I feel pretty special, being able to watch these great kids just be kids when their lives are changing around them, completely unaware. Ignorance is their bliss right now, and I want to help them stay carefree while they can.

Jack kisses my head and I look up at him to see a glazed look in his eyes and a goofy smile playing on his lips. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, Jack. And you know I love you, too." I kiss his lips while I play with his J + K bracelet.

"Jack and Kim, sitting in a tree! G!" Claire and Marie sing together, jumping from bed to bed. I break into a fit of giggles from watching the scene, but Jack has different plans.

"Oh, you've done it now!" Jack shouts as he runs between the beds and catches Marie, then Claire in mid jump. He drops them on one bed and they giggle hysterically as they bounce up and down. When they stop bouncing, Jack tickles one with each hand, both crying for help.

"Kimmy! Kimmy, help us!" Marie cries out through her giggles.

I take the invite to play around and come up behind Jack, locking his arms into a full nelson. "Get him! Get him!" I shout as Marie and Claire spring into action and start tickling their big brother.

My heart is melting at this scene. Not only watching it, but being a part of it. I know Jack's heart. I know what this boy has been through, and here he is anyway. He got out, had a chance to start all over, but he came back. His pure, beautiful family needed their son and big brother Jack, and he came. His love and devotion to his gorgeous family speaks volumes of Jack. I can't help but love him more than I did yesterday. If I'm not careful, I'll fall in love with them all. But I find myself thinking, is that such a bad thing?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

The night's winding down as the kids are asleep in one room with Kim insisting she'd stay with them, while Anne, my mom and I share a second. Anne and mom are in one bed while have the other obviously, being the guy.

I'm pretty beat from playing in the pool for hours, and then the pizza party in one of the rooms that Kim demanded we must have. The kids love her, and I can tell they already have Kim's heart, too.

I'm feeling oddly restless for some reason. I've been rolling over and over, unable to get a wink of sleep. My phone buzzes on the nightstand.

 _Want the kids? Keep them. I'm not the family man I always thought I should be. I'm a business man, and business isn't good for family. You see me as a monster, and I don't blame you. I did the best I could and it was pretty shitty. I don't want to hurt..._

It's a two part message because it's huge, _anyone. I can't be there for them and make my business work, we both know this. It's part of why you left. Maybe one day we can have a drink without wanting to kill one another._

What the fuck was that?! My dad's always been deadbeat, but he just threw in the towel on his family. For business. For money. Not the family man he thought he should be? It took him twenty five years to realize he fucked up?!

So much for any kind of sleep tonight.

I get up and go to my duffel to change for a workout. I saw on the way in that the pool and gym are both twenty-four hour.

I just get outside my room and turn around to bump into Kim. "What are you still doing up, Beauty?" I ask with a scrunched brow, trying to hide any emotion. I need time to cool down and process before I try to have a level conversation.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I can tell by her eyes that she's wide awake.

"Same. There's a lot going on up here." I tell her truthfully, tapping my head.

Kim raises on her toes and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Is everything okay up there?" Kim asks softly, probably worried about me. After everything in the last two days, I can't blame her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I lie as I kiss her lips. I'll talk to her as I said, but I need some time. "Fancy going for a swim and/or sauna **(A/N: It's pronounced "sowna", not "sawna". Just had to clear that up.)**?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me a second to change into a bikini?" It's more of a statement as she disappears back into her room.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I feel like that's enough for this chapter. If you guys want, I'll start out the next chapter with some late night pool/sauna sexy time? Let me know. Please leave a bunch of reviews to make up for the crappy day I had in the kitchen?**


	14. Late Night Dip, Morning Ball Pit

**To Bryce and TMNH48, I appreciate the reviews you two have been sending me the last few chapters. I'd like to respond via PM, but this'll have to do!**

 **There be massive lemon in these waters. Ye be warned!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Assuming Kim**

I couldn't sleep. I mean, I was asleep. Nightmares though, bad ones. Jack's family saga has embedded itself in my mind. I couldn't stop dreaming about Jack's Big Bad Wolf of a dad coming and fighting him for the kids. In my messed up nightmares, Jack lost.

I had to go see him. I knew it was a nightmare, but I can't sleep until I see him for myself. Needless to say, I was pretty happy when he almost ran into me. So now here I am, just having changed into a pink and green floral print bikini bottom with a light green top. A late night swim is just what I think the doctor ordered for the both of us.

I leave my room again to see Jack in trunks this time with a towel. "Leave it to you to be adorable and sexy at the same time." Jack doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's eye groping me. And I'm totally okay with that, to be honest. He's the only one that gets to. Ever.

I don't really have a reply for that, just a smile and a kiss to his chin. I loop an arm through his and together we go to the twenty-four hour pool. Given that it's 2:25 in the morning, I'm not surprised when we see it empty.

A smirk plays across Jack's lips and I know he has an idea I'm going to object to at first, but end up doing because this is Jack, after all.

Jack discards his shirt and my eyes drop to his chiseled body of their own accord. This guy, I tell ya. "Kim, you've seen me shirtless at least a dozen times." Jack says with a smirk, shaking his head.

"Yeah, your point?" I ask, focusing on his abs while he laughs.

"You still stare every time." Jack gives me a look that says it's my move. I look around and seeing that we're in the clear, I untie my bikini top and flash him. His eyes drop instantly and I smirk as I can feel the intensity of his stare on my chest. "Okay, you have a point." I tie it back into place and walk to the edge of the pool.

I dip my toe in and pull it back out with a shiver. "Sweet baby beluga that's chilly!" I say crossing my arms.

Strong arms era around me and pick me up. "Oh god Jack, no!" I squeal as he takes a few steps back and takes off with a run, jumping in with me clutched to his chest.

He comes up laughing but stops as soon as he sees the glare I refuse to drop... until it turns into a smirk. "Kim, no. I don't know what you're planning yet, but the answer is no." Jack tells me, pointing a finger at me.

I dip under the water, resembling a fit, blonde hippo. Jack expects me to raise up and spit water at him, I bet. That's the beauty of ny ruse. He's completely surprised when I jump up and dive at him, tackling him and knocking him backwards into the water.

Given our lean builds and muscle masses, we begin to sink to the bottom, Jack holding me in his arms. Even under water, he dares to mold his lips to mine so close. By working together, we move our lips open together so we can caress each others tongues and explore each others mouths without taking in water. This is probably the hottest kiss I have ever participated in. It has to be.

Finally we go up for air, our mouths still locked together. Once we reach the surface, we break lip contact and take in healthy breaths of air, our ears not breaking contact. "Damn, Kim." Jack runs his hands through his soaked hair

"Damn yourself." I say, touching my fingers to my lips. As soon as I move my fingers, Jack's eyes focus on my lips and he traces his with his tongue, his hunger for me on full display. How do I put this elegantly? I'm not just wet from the pool right now.

I close the mere inches between us and attack his neck, sucking on his pulse point like a... how did Anne put it? A starving vampire.

Jack sighs and takes a hold of my lower back. I hop up and wrap my legs around his waste, my tongue and lips never leaving his red hot neck. I should think about how he's going to explain this master hickey to his mom tomorrow, but I don't care right now. He's a big boy. Speaking of big boy...

I can feel Jack's length pressing between my thigh and my core, and it makes me so much hotter. I can't help but grind into it a little as I trail kisses and licks up his neck and gently nibble his earlobe. Everytime I worry it, he subconsciously bucks and I smile at my new found nervous connection.

Jack's hands glide below my lower back and he slips them down my bikini bottoms to take a soft hold of my butt. His rough hands from years of karate training and manual labor is a delicious clash from my pristine skin, sending shockwaves throughout my entire body.

"You're so perfect, Kim." Jack grunts into my ear after an especially aggressive thrust on my part, the head of his shaft only kept from my entrance by our swim wear. I don't think Jack's been this hard since I took him into my mouth last week. I feel like that was quite the experience for the both of us.

Jack takes a firm hold of my butt and lifts me up, making me unwrap my legs from him. I wonder what he's doing until his lips clamp around my left nipple over my top. I throw my head back and whimper when I feel his tongue flicking against my hardened peak over and over. Did he learn this somewhere? Is he just letting his libido take over? Do I care?

My hands are in his hair, pushing him harder against my chest and I can feel him smile against me. It's good to know we're both having a hell of a time.

Jack lets me down and I feel his hands leave me ass, making me wonder where they're going. My question is answered as I feel them untie my top. Part of me wants to say no because of where we are, but part of me likes this. Oh god, am I slowly becoming a voyeur daredevil?

My thoughts are broken when I feel that Jack has successfully got past the knot. He takes a step back and looks at me, waiting. "Kim, this is up to you now. I know where we are, so if this is as far as we go, I'm okay with that. I'll just take a shower after this and take care of myself."

"Wow. That was pretty straightforward. Respect." Jack chuckles at that. "I don't see anyone around, do you?" I ask with a sly smile as I slowly drag one strap and then the other down my arms. My top is in my hands now, dangling from a finger. I don't take my eyes off Jack as I back up till my back hits the wall of the pool. I reach behind me and put my top on the edge of the pool incase I have to grab it in a hurry.

Jack makes his way over to me, his eyes still on mine as he tentatively reaches out and takes one of my breasts in each hand. I rest my head on the edge of the pool and my eyes roll back as his rough hands massage my chest, his fingers occasionally pinching a nipple.

I sigh and whimper again as his tongue takes an excruciatingly slow pace to lap at each of my nipples in turn, before I feel his lips encase my bare skin and suck ever so gently like he's afraid of hurting me. Maybe he's nervous.

"More please, Jack?" I moan, rising to my toes in search of higher gratification from his hot mouth. Jack grants my request by worrying my peak between his teeth and I can't help but squeak. My body arches and his hands are at my waste. I one stays there but the other dips below the front of my bikini bottom and I moan out again as his thumb catches my clit.

"Oh fuck, Jack!" I throw my arms around his neck as his thumb makes circles around my growing nub and fingers brush against my womanhood. "Please Jack, don't stop." I plead as his hand picks up speed. I bite down on his shoulder so I don't cry out. His pace quickens with my breathing and shuddering as he rubs me harder and faster. "Please please please I'm so close." I beg. He answers by sliding a finger in me and I feel my walls constrict around his digit.

I bite him again as he starts pumping his powerful arm. "Oh, Kim." Jack grunts as he focuses on what he's doing between my legs.

All bets on me being quiet are off when he adds his seemingly massive middle finger. "Mmm!" I bite my lip and try not to lose it. His thumb goes back to work above my entrance and within moments I explode around his fingers. I cry out as Jack works me through the most intense orgasm.

Jack removes his fingers and holds my jellied frame. I try to speak, but only murmurs and sighs escape. "Was that okay?" Jack has the audacity to whisper against my neck.

"Hmm. " Is all I manage, but I can feel my lips are pulled into a smile.

"We're almost done." Jack says and my eyes fly open wide. Almost?!

Jack picks me up like he just hunted me, which I feel like is quite fitting here. He walks us over to the sauna, my discarded bikini and two towels in hand.

He opens the door and he lays down a towel on the second level of benches, and another on the lower level. He sits me down on the higher bench. He places a hand on my belly and gently pushes me back. I only follow at his urging, curious and nervous as to what he has planned.

I'm braced on my elbows and forearms with room to lay back if I want to. What Jack has in mind is made obvious to me when he kneels down on the bench below me as he puts his hands on my thigh.

Jack parts my legs and stares right between them before locking eyes with me. He reaches out with one hands and swipes a finger over my core and retracts it before bringing it to his mouth. He sucks on the tip of his finger and hums. I moan shamelessly at the act.

"Gorgeous and honey sweet." Jack's voice rumbles and I shiver at the sound. He's going to be my undoing, right here.

He slowly begins to lean in, his eyes still trained on mine incase I think about stopping. That's absolutely not going to happen. He keeps looking at me but I break his gaze to watch his tongue peak out just before the warm tip meets my slick folds. Just that initial touch is all it takes for me to gasp at this brand new sensation.

I whimper as Jack traces my lips from top to bottom. With each full pass he applies more tongue and more pressure until my head falls back and I try not to buck into his handsome features.

He takes a hold of my thighs and pulls me down the towel until he's holding my ass up so I'm arched. He wants me to lose it. Jack doubles down on his efforts until I'm crying his name, trying to keep it down. It's difficult with his hands kneading my ass and I cry out even louder when his tongue dips IN me!

"Fuck me with that mouth!" I can't believe I just said that! Where did that come from? I don't care right now, I really don't. Jack pushes his face deeper and he hits new territory. "Hmph!" I groan, both my hands pulling on his long brown hair.

"Jack!" I pant as I feel I'm about to burst again. "Jack, I'm about to lose it." I warn him.

"Let go, I want you to." Jack says after pulling his face out from between my legs, his face coated in my wetness. His fingers go in as his mouth roughly sucks on my clit. In only moments, I shoot off the bench as I come, Jack licking up all he can like he's been lost in a desert.

Jack cleans me up the best he can and I just let him, enjoying the buzz as I come down and the relaxing warmth my high and the sauna provide.

Jack comes up and lays down next to me on the towel, his hands behind his head. He's feeling pretty cocky and he deserves it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and I make our way back to our rooms like he didn't just work me over in the pool and eat me out in the sauna still I screamed.

He walks me to my door, his hands on my waist as I unlock it. He loosen his grip so I can turn to face him. "I'll see you in the morning." I peck his lips and I blush, looking at the floor afterwards.

"Beauty, are you okay?" Jack asks, hooking my chin with his finger and raising my head so I will look at me.

"Yeah, it's just... that was a new experience for me. I've never had someone that intimate with my body. I guess I'm having post subconsciousness, if that makes sense." I admit.

Jack chuckles and shakes his head. "I understand, but you shouldn't feel that, Kim. You're a temptress and a vixen. I could have stopped after I took care of you in the pool. That was an added bonus. Making you my midnight snack in the sauna had been my intention as soon as we entered the pool room." Do all Midwest boys use that kind of vocabulary? Just his wording gets me just a teeny bit hot.

I can tell I'm blushing at his word choice because he always gets that victorious smirk. "Tasty little snack at that. Mph!" Jack shakes his head once.

"Good night Jack." I say in one quick breath as I run in my room, my face redder than red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Well this has been fun. Not exactly what I had in mind when I left my room for a workout. I'm more than happy it happened though. I think I found my new favorite hobby.

Seeing just how late... early, I guess, I really should get some sleep. That's easier said than done. I just know as soon as I close my eyes, my mind is going to put me right back in that pool with Kim shaking under my arm and her walls spasming around my fingers. I never really thought about if it was possible to have someone's taste stuck in my head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I wake up to a knock on my door. I pull on my jeans and take out my pocket knife, the blade hidden behind my forearm. I go to the door and look through the peak hole. I put my knife away to see Kim and the little guys dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning, troop." I snap to attention and salute them. The kiddos do it back and Kim looks more than a little confused. "I was a JROTC cadet through highschool, and they thought it was fun when I taught them drill and ceremony." I explain with a shrug.

"Ah." Kim says before trying to mimic what I had just done. I smile and shake my head. "Get in here." I tell them, opening the door and stepping aside.

"No. You come out here. Let's take them to McDonald's for breakfast." Kim says, and I know we have to know when I see the look of wonderment on their little faces.

"Alright, but only if Marie and Claire wake up Anne." I say with a mischievous smile. Claire and Marie happily charge into my room and sprint straight at the bed, jumping up and down. "Annie! Annie!" They shout as they bounce and shake her. Claire drops right on top of her and gives her a double fisted nuggie. Kim's full out laughter is music to my ears as she watches the mayhem.

"Jack you bastard, you made this happen!" Anne groans as she wakes from the assault. "I'm up, I'm up. Fuck!" Anne yells, throwing the girls off her.

Mom is awake from the noise the girls called. "Morning." Mom yawns. "What's going on?"

"Kim's taking us to McDonald's mom!" Claire grins at mom as she climbs into her lap.

"Oh?" Mom looks at Kim with a questioning face.

"Only if you're okay with it, Maggie." Kim says respectfully.

"That's fine. Anne, can you watch the kids while I go to work?" Mom asks, this usually being how it works when there's no school.

"Yeah, I can do that." Anne nods. She's so much like me it pisses me off. She doesn't want to. She'd rather be with her friends, but she has to be a parent and a babysitter today. She has too many responsibilities and not enough childhood. Thus is the life of a Brewer kid.

"We can help you, Anne." Kim smiles and Anne looks elated. Anne and I get to hang out, which is always cool, and they get Kim Crawford, too. This must be like a dream to the kids.

Right after she said that, Claire is at Kim's feet, her arms held up because she wants Kim to hug her.

"Really Kim, you're spending all day with us?" Claire asks as Kim scoops her up and giggles.

"I sure am, kiddo." Kim smiles happily. As for how I feel about this? I'm blown away. I'm trying to find something that proves Kim isn't perfect. She just met Claire yesterday and she's already giving her raspberries on the bed while Claire laughs hysterically. The kids already love her.

"Alright, mom, if you want to get ready, we'll load the kids into the van." I offer.

"That'd be great, but can I talk to you for just a second?"

"Uh, yeah." Kim leads the kids out while Anne goes to the bathroom to change.

"How did you and Kim really meet, Jack?" Mom's known me long enough to call my bullshit.

I sigh and run a hand through my messy hair. "Urgh. I was walking home from work closer to the end of the semester. I was going past the gas station when I noticed something was off with a car at a gas pump. I went to check it out, and uh, I pulled the gas station attendant off Kim."

"That poor girl." Mom sighs, her hand over her mouth.

"I got there just in time, mom. If I would have been a few minutes later..." I stop myself, just the idea of it makes me want to fucking murder Jeff.

"She seems great, Jack." Mom smiles genuinely at me. "I'm glad you found her. It's about time I see you happy. You've always been focused even though you never cared about why. I think Kim can be the thing that really makes you care about why you work so hard."

"Thanks, mom." If we were a normal family, we'd probably hug it out. Something about being a Brewer though, doesn't let that happen now. "Anne, we're good!" I call and she comes out immediately, knowing how our family works. I kinda feel bad she had to wait out in a bathroom, though.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

We all have our food and sit down together, the kids looking pumped to be here."Thank you Jack and Kim!" Anne through Claire say simultaneously.

"You're welcome!" I reply with a wide smile. "It's a lot of fun hanging out with all of you." Claire hugs my arm and nuzzles it. This girl is just so sweet. They all are. I can see why Jack gives everything for them.

"Anne, when was the last time you all ate McDonald's?" I ask out of curiosity. She chews on her hash brown patty thoughtfully for a moment.

"A year or two before Jack left, I wanna say." My jaw drops at her answer. How can little kids never have McDonald's? That's the kids choice to eat out at all the time! I mean, yeah, it's crap when you're an adult but you're a crazy nut burger if you hate it as a kid!

"Does your dad never let you have a say in where you go out to eat?"

"Us going out to eat? That's pretty hilarious." Anne scoffs. I understand not everyone eats out all the time, but never eating out? "The only time we ever eat out is when grandma and grandpa are up twice a year."

What other staples of American childhood are these kids missing out on?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah mom?"

My mom fidgets with her cup of decaf coffee. Something's wrong and I know it already. "Did your dad text you last night?" She asks nervously.

"Did he text you?" I counter.

"Yeah he did. He gave up on us, Jack. All of us." My mom whispers, the kids currently giving their attention to Kim.

"I know mom, I know." I take her hand and squeeze it. This act is very foreign among Brewers, which is pretty sad. We're not affectionate toward one another after both Brewers in question are older than ten. It's just how we were raised, I guess.

"What am I going to do, dude?" Mom uses the nickname she's used since before I can remember. "I don't have a house, I don't have the income to support the kids and I." Mom's defeated voice punches me right in the stomach.

"Mom, this is why Kim and I are here. That's why you picked us up at the airport. I don't know how much you know about Kim, but she's pretty fantastic. She's actress, TVs and movies. We just got signed to a record deal with Hollywood Records." I catch her up to speed.

"Flew in? We got signed?" Mom asks with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah. I moved in with her in Seaford, California. She hired me as her personal bodyguard, and it's in the contract to live on sight. After I moved in, she picked me up as guitarist for her band she was forming. We got a record deal on Christmas day."

"Okay, so you've been busy." She sounds happy for me, but apparently misses the point.

"Mom, me and Kim are here to help you. We're going to put you guys up where we are until we can figure out what to do. We'll stay here for a week to give things time to finalize. Give him everything but the kids and we'll figure out what to do after you walk away from all this."

"Jack, I can't ask you and Kim to piggyback us, especially because Kim just met me and the kids." Mom argues.

"No, you can't ask us, but we can't turn a blind eye to my family, not to kids." I shake my head. "You're not piggy backing. We'll get you on your feet."

"Is Kim aware of all this?"

"I'll fill her in on details, but it's why she's here. She loves me, and she'll love all of you if she doesn't already. Look at them." I motion over to the ball pit where the kids are playing Marco Polo, Kim hiding in the center. Claire brushes against her and Kim bursts out of the plastic balls and scoops her up with a roar.

"Is she allowed to be in the ball pit?" Mom asks with a laugh and a smile.

"She paid the manager." I point out as mom turns to see a guy in a black polo and headset putting an unknown amount of money into his wallet.

Mom shakes her head again and smiles. "Kim is special."

"Yeah, she is. She's seen a lot of me already that I wouldn't trust anyone else to see, and she's still here. She's not only still here, but we love each other, too." I smile warmly at the cup of coffee in my hand.

"With your help, maybe the Brewers can actually be happy. You've found Kim, you've started a successful life with her already. Your father can try to start his business that he apparently loves more than us. We can start over and be happy." Mom smiles at me and I can see her eyes glass over with tears.

"Everything will be alright, mom. We can do this. It's about time we all finally feel our worth." I turn to Kim and smile. She sees me, smiles and waves back with a giggling Marie's hand.

I used to ask myself who I pissed off to deserve the life I was living. Now I'm asking myself who changed their mind to turn my life upside down for the better.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **If the sexy time in this chapter wasn't good or was just too much, I deeply apologize. I'm still new to it. If it was okay, I'll throw in some more further on down the road. If it was disgraceful, this'll be the last of it you'll see. If you can't tell, I'm really nervous about it.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story in general, and please review because reading your reviews is part of my coping mechanism for bad days in the restaurant kitchen.**


	15. Kiss It All Better

**Please listen to He Is We's "Kiss It All Better"**

 **I had a pretty shitty day/week at work, so I'm going to rough up our happy little couple a bit.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Assuming Jack**

Mom was at work, so Kim and I had decided to spend the day with the little guys, doing what they want to do for a change. We've played games, we watched a movie that made me want to throw up because there was just so god damn much pink and princesses.

We had a pillow fight that got pretty intense between Kim and I. Anne got a little worried when it turned into sparring with pillows. We had lunch and spent some time in the pool. Kim tried to hide how shy she was around me in the pool, considering what we did last night.

It's nearing dinner time, and I'm on my way to pick up the pizzas we ordered for carry out. Kim is with Anne, watching the three younger ones while my mom makes her way back from work.

The pizza place I picked is only a block away, which just makes things easier. I'm only a block away when I hear the voice of someone I don't feel like dealing with.

"Back in town, Jack? Brought your bitch back to, I see. Or are you her bitch?" Frank tries tries to get a rise out of me. It almost works. "Don't ignore me, Brewer!" Frank shouts when I keep walking.

I turn around and see not only Frank, but nine Black Dragons. Oh what the fuck! On New Year's Eve! I can't take on nine men at once. I'm good, but not one on nine good.

I turn on my heels and make a run for it. Without looking back, I know they're right behind me, the crunch of the snow being a give away. It's icy making it hard to run, the biting wind making it hard to see. I turn off the main road and down a side street, but they're right on top of me.

I turn down one more street and Ryan's right in front of me in his dad's F-150 pickup. What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to get dinner for Kim and my family!

The roads are closed off, so my only hope is an alley behind the little Italian place I took Kim. I bound down the alley but I slip and go shoulder first into the dumpster.

Before I can get back up, two pairs of hands grab me. I shake off one, but I'm pushed into the dumpster again, the opposite shoulder hitting. I try to get, my shoulders screaming with the effort. A boot into my back sends me down face first into the snow.

I want to get up, I need to fight back, but there's just too many blows to be from one man. My entire back is in throbbing agony as stomp after stomp drives into my muscle and spine. It's not long before they start changing up on area, digging into my ribs and sides, my knees and legs to make me completely defenseless. I can't move, and I'm pretty sure that last stomp on my hand broke at least two fingers.

As much as I want to, I won't scream out in pain and burning agony. I won't give them that satisfaction. They're going to have to settle for breaking my body instead.

"Get him up!" Frank yells, two of the Dragons lifting me under my arms and pressing me up against the dumpster. I have to bite my tongue to stop from crying out at the movement, along with my legs being unable to keep me up on my own. Frank unloads on my torso with a series of punches and chops, daring me not to call out for mercy, but he's going to lose that, at least.

He takes a step back and I think he's done, but he drives a front kick between my legs, my knees buckling anymore if possible and my eyes roll back in my head.

"You won't cry uncle, will you, Jack?" Frank shakes his head with a smirk, I can see under my heavy eyelids, the beating making me want to fade.

"Fuck you." The words come out as no more than a hoarse whisper.

"I admire your spirit, Jack. To show my respect, I won't cave in your pretty face so Kim can identify your body." Frank rushes forward and slams my head back against the dumpster, causing darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

"Shouldn't Jack have been back a while ago?" Anne asks me, looking up from her phone.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I ask, noticing the time. He hasn't messaged me and he's been gone for two hours. I call him and he doesn't answer. "Anne, here's some money. Order pizza and have them deliver it so the kids don't starve. I'm going to go find Jack."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I've been scouring the entire Northborough city limits, literally every street. Still no sign of my Beast.

I pull into the police station and find a guy at a reception desk. "Wait, I know you. You're a... Kim Crawford. You're dating Jack Brewer." The officer smiles. "My daughter loves you."

"I am Jack's girlfriend, yes. I'm trying to find him." I say in a rush.

"Calm down Ms. Crawford. When was the last time you saw him?" He asks coolly.

"Two and a half hours ago. He went to pick up some pizzas. We were going to have dinner with his mom and siblings." I inform him. "He should be back by now, right?"

"I'll call every officer who's patrolled in the last three hours. We usually don't search until a much later period, but conditions are pretty bad, and you should have your boyfriend on New Year's."

I think him profusely and pace around nervously until he's finished all of his calls, not being that many. Small town force.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Crawford. No one's seen him. We're all on alert for him now." The officer assures me.

I sigh deeply and take a seat on a not so comfortable chair. Where is he? Why hasn't he called? Where are you Jack?

I drop my head in my hands, feeling useless and defeated. I just want him to be okay. What if something happened and he had a panic attack? What if he's fetal in the snow somewhere? Damn it, Crawford! Don't do this to yourself! My head jumps when the phone rings.

"This is Sergeant Coleson, what's your emergency?" A pause. "On my way now." Coleson hangs up, bursts out of his chair and grabs his coat. "They found him, let's go!" He shouts and pulls me up.

"Where is he?!" I call after him, right on his heels. Coleson doesn't answer as we hop in his cruiser.

There's dead silence and the entire ride I can only hear my own shuddered breathing. It only takes minutes, but it feels like hours when Coleson stops at the entrance of an alley. My heart stops. This is never good.

"Stay here until I come back." Coleson orders and I can only nod. He leaves and joins two other officers, and together go to the... no. No no no no no! Why are they going to the fucking dumpster!

Coleson lifts the lid and peaks in. He slowly lowers it again and takes his hat off, rubbing his hands through his hair. He points to me and mouths something, one of his men coming towards me.

"JACK!" His name rips through my throat as I break out of the car and run down the alley until I'm caught by an officer. He holds on tightly to me while Coleson and his other man reopen the lid.

"Call an ambulance." Coleson mumbles, hoping I won't hear. But I did. I can feel tears burn the back of my eyes and quickly stream down my cheeks before they freeze. "JACK!" I shout again, praying he'll call my name back, praying he'll tell me he's fine. "Let me see him!" I try to fight out of the cop's grasp, but he's bigger than me.

The ambulance arrives after ages and they pull out a gurney. The dumpster has been silent, not a groan, mumble, or rustle. My heart has never been more stretched because I can feel it in my chest, stomach and throat. I can barely breath as I watch the police and paramedics carefully lift a body out of the dumpster. It can't be. It can't be Jack.

I see his face and my bones turn to jelly. He's unconscious but his face still looks contorted in pain, but not bruised or damaged in any way. He's not moving, and I can't even tell if he's breathing. If he's... if he's... "I swear to Christ I'm going to kill whoever did this."

"We'll find them, we'll find them." The cop holding me says. I didn't even know I'd said that aloud.

Jack is on the stretcher, still showing no sign of telling me he's okay. My heart is breaking as they bring the gurney to the ambulance, the snow falling over him. How could anybody do this? How many people did it take to lay waste to Jack like this? He's a hell of a fighter.

"I need to go with him, please!" I beg, not caring how desperate I sound and look with my whole body quivering and icicle tears on my face. "Let me ride with him." I try to keep my voice under control, but seeing Jack unmoving and blue with the cold. How long had he been left for dead in that dumpster? Who could do that to him?

"Go ahead." Coleson nods and I run after the gurney. They have Jack's arms strapped so he isn't jostled too much. I reach for his hand and gently take it in mine. I brush a finger over his knuckles, and I gasp at how frigid he is. It doesn't take a doctor to tell his fingers are swollen and discolored. Fresh tears come down as I begin to wonder what part of my poor Beast isn't battered and broken? To what extent have they tortured him.

I climb into the ambulance with him, and I try with all my might to control myself. I look at Jack's blue tinged face, his hair swept over his eyes and I can't do it. I press my lips to his hand and I shudder at the thought of losing him, at the thought of him not waking up as the paramedics find blood frozen to his hair on the back of his head. They say he has a pulse, but it's weak.

"Come on Jack, keep fighting. I'm here now, I'm here." I say softly, rubbing his head but avoiding where the paramedics had just wrapped. "The kids need you. Your mom needs you. I need you."

We're at the hospital and I have to let Jack go long enough for them to get him inside. "We need to take him for a bit to see just what they did to him, to see what tests we need to do or if he needs any kind of surgery." The ER doctor, Dr. Ambrose tells me. "I will personally bring you to him as soon as I can, Kim." With that, I'm left in a little waiting room, my head spinning and my chest feeling hollow. Just last night Jack had made me feel so alive. Now I'm afraid of how lifeless Jack is.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Too much time has passed since I was left here to my maddening thoughts and waning sobs. I had texted Anne through teary eyes, and she had not responded. Her big brother beaten half to do death or closer. That can't be easy to swallow. Jack is a hero and protector to me too. It's hard to believe Jack isn't completely bulletproof.

"Kim, we have him in a room now." Dr. Ambrose tells me, breaking my thoughts. She offers me a hand and I take it as I stand up. "Brace yourself, Kim," she warns me and pats my hand.

She knocks and opens the door, but there's no answer. I step in and a cry dies in my throat, coming out as more of a squeak. He's pale where he's not black and blue, which doesn't leave much room. I can see swollen knuckles from here and his breathing is so shallow.

"What have they done to him?" My question is little more than a whisper. Tears prick at my eyes again as the strongest guy I know is so helpless. How much pain had Jack been in before he couldn't take anymore and blacked out? What had happened to him before he was tossed into a dumpster like garbage? What could possess someone to think my Jack had done anything to even come close to deserving this?

"He might as well have been hit by a car, Kim. Cracked and broken ribs, broken hands and internal bleeding. The head bash he took is worrying me. He may have memory loss. I've never seen anyone so bruised." A single tear rolls down her cheek as she bites her knuckle. She's known Jack since he was a boy. "His body is so weakened and brittle, it was a chore to get him undressed and into that gown."

"Can I... can I hold his hand?" My voice is shaking and I can't do anything about it.

"Yeah." Dr. Ambrose holds back a quiet sob. "I'll make sure they know to let you stay past visiting."

"Thank you so much." I hug the older lady and she hugs me back. "This just doesn't feel real, you know?"

"I know, and I'm so sorry for you two. We'll do the best we can to get him back on his feet and comfortable." Dr. Ambrose smiles sympathetically and takes her leave.

"Hi Beast," I say softly while trying to force a smile like Jack can see me. "I'm right here, Jack. Nothing can make me leave your side, you hear me?" I gingerly take his hand, Ambrose's words still in my head. They're bandaged, only his thumbs are free.

I lean down and kiss his hand because I'm afraid to move him even an inch. I look at my phone and see that it's 11:59 pm. I stare at it and wait till I see 12:00. "Happy New Year, Jack." I whisper and kiss his lips which have no sign of life. I keep my lips pressed to his, hoping for some Sleeping Beauty magic. All I feel is warm breath exhaled from his nose. Me and Jack's first New Year's kiss is in a hospital room and he can't kiss me back. Do you know what that feels like.

"Oh god, Jack." I whisper into his ear. "Please, I need you to be okay." I sob into his wrapped shoulder, praying he'll touch my hair and promise me that he's just fine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I wake up when a nurse knocks. "Cone in," in whisper. I could yell and it wouldn't affect Jack.

"I'm Aimee. I need to give Mr. Brewer his bed bath now. I'll come bring you back when I'm done," Aimee assuringly smiles.

"No, I'll do it," I say calmly, reaching out for the antiseptic wet wipes. "I was a Candy Striper for two years. I got this."

The nurse nods, hands me the wipes and leaves. Jack has taken care of me, been my friend and a better boyfriend than any girl could ask for.

I untie the clothe strings to free up his arms and peel the gown down to the middle of his abdomen. I carefully slide my hands under him to undo the string at the back so I can remove it fully. Jack's naked body lies before me, unresponsive and broken. I can see the full extent of his surfaced injuries now, and my heart is ripped apart more than I thought even possible.

I open the first wipe and start at his forehead, and clean his face and neck. I move down to his rounded shoulders that harness so much power. I can feel the sinews under his skin as I take the utmost care, the pad barely making contact lest I hurt him. I don't know if I can hurt him while, he's unconscious but I won't risk it.

I dab almost reverently at his chest, which seems to be the least damaged part of him, outside of his face. His ribs and abs are bruised and beat to hell. I'm afraid to touch him at all. They'll probably wrap his torso while his ribs heal, but Dr. Ambrose said some of his organs are bruised. I don't know how that'll go.

His thighs aren't that battered, but aren't perfect. I wash his manhood, and my eyes shut and I hear my sob before I realize I released him. He's swollen and purple between his legs, and I'm in agony and rage at the amount of care they took to make sure he was utterly defeated. What did they want from him? What called for this level of destruction? Were they trying to make him cry? Did they want him to scream out in pain?

His bath done, I cover him back up and retake my chair at his side, laying my head on his bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Two Days Later**

Jack has been declared in a comma for a little over a day now. I haven't showered, I've barely ate and I've barely slept. They brought in a second bed and removed the side from his so I can sleep with him. Every time I open my eyes and see he hasn't changed, my heart breaks just a little bit more. If he doesn't wake up soon, I don't know how much longer I can take this. I won't leave him, I'll slip into darkness with him until he wakes me up.

Anne and Maggie have been in and out. We've all agreed the little ones shouldn't see him like this. There's been no word from Glenn since Anne had told him. Grace, Jerry, Milton and even Jacqueline are flying in.

After the police report went out, the media had gotten wind of Jack's situation. Cards, flowers and stuffed animals for Jack, me and us as a couple are coming in at a rate I didn't even know was possible. The room is decked out and we're donating the stuffed animals.

I sent out a tweet, an Instagram and Facebook post saying, "We have enough stuffies, just send prayers. Attached was only a picture of Jack's bandaged hand in mine, the J + K bracelet over his wraps.

Grace comes in without knocking, but I hear the door. "Kim?" Grace asks quietly.

"Hmm?" I reply, not turning to look at her, my eyes focused on Jack's lips, his hair, his closed eyelids.

"Kim, will you talk to me?" Grace asks,her hand lightly on my shoulder.

I roll over and look at her, waiting for her to continue. "Kim, I think you should open up. You haven't left his side for more than the time it takes you to go to the bathroom and to let them run tests. You're wearing the clothes you came here in, aren't you? You haven't talked about how YOU'RE feeling to anybody.

I don't move and just stare at the sheet on the bed, trying to count the threads instead of blowing up on my best friend. Boom goes the dynamite, though. "How the fuck do you think I'm doing, Grace?" My voice is steady and calm, and I think that cuts her even deeper. That's what she gets for making such a stupid request.

"Excuse me?" Grace sounds taken aback. Excuse me while I spell this out for her.

"I said. How the fuck. Do you think I'm feeling! My boyfriend and the love of my life was beaten nearly to death! I haven't heard his voice, felt HIS touch in almost three days. I didn't even think to tell him I love him before he went out. I didn't know this would happen!" Right there, I lose it all. That last word, I break down for the first time since I got in this room. I'd shed small tears and let out sad sighs, but the water works and loud sobs hadn't followed me in the room.

"That's what I was waiting for." Grace says softly as she sits next to me and pulls me close. I bury my face in her shirt and let go of my pent up rage and sadness that's been building up. I can only hold my war face fir so long and through so much. "Here I am, crying my fucking eyes out, wanting nothing more than for Jack to kiss my tears and tell me that everything is okay. But he can't. He's behind me, dead to the world but I won't let him go!" I force out the words.

I really have to force the words through my gritted teeth as I try to strangle out my cries, battling to be heard over myself. "I can't do anything while I lay here and wait for Jack to open his eyes! But I won't leave him. I won't leave this room until I know he can. The thought of him never walking out on his own is tearing me apart and I'll leave in a body bag before I leave him!"

Grace's hand hasn't once stopped rubbing circles over my back since she began holding me. "Kim, when you first brought Jack home, I wasn't so sure about you two. But after seeing you two together, and seeing you here with him like this, I'm sorry I ever doubted it when I heard either of you say you love each other. If what you just said isn't true love, I don't know what is."

Grace's words give me strength and help me to calm my tears and breathing so I stop hyperventilating. "Thank you, Grace. Thank you so much. I'm really sorry I blew up at you. I didn't know I had to really let it go like that."

"No Kim, don't apologize. I literally asked for it. Just know that we're all here for the two of you. And based off what I've seen on TV and the internet in the last day and a half, so is America. We're currently in 'Brewer Watch.'"

I smile at Grace and hug her again, knowing her support along with so many others just makes me feel like me and Jack aren't alone, that I'm not the only one that wants to be here for Jack.

Rudy breaks through the door, completely unannounced. He had been in Arizona with his brother when I had called him. Rudy said he was on his way immediately, and I had no idea when he'd actually show up.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Rudy closes his eyes and pinches his nose as soon as he sees Jack's state. "Kim, freshen up. You're going to want to look your vest when we kick the shit out of the Black Dragons."

"The Westborough Black Dragons did this?" I'm immediately up and throwing my shoes on. We're going. NOW!' I bark before turning to Jack. "I love you so much, Jack. I'll be back as soon as I can, but right now, it's my turn to be Beast." I kiss his lips and I'm out the door.

"We're grabbing our crew and we'll all go together in Maggie's big ass van. I know this is the Dragons. Frank is the only one fucked up enough to lead this kind of thing," Rudy growls, his fists clenched.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's 6:07 pm, which Rudy tells us means that the higher level class has begun seven minutes ago.

Rudy kicks the door open as he sees Frank and ten others just getting off stretching mats. "Ty!" Rudy calls.

A pair of double doors open and a man in a black and red gi walks out, his face already sullen. "How's Jack doing, Rudy?" Ty's question sounds sincere, but I don't buy it.

"He's in a comma and there's barely an inch of his body unharmed, you psycho fuck director!" My fire temper gets the best of me as I explode, my fists in tight balls.

"What?!" Ty sounds honestly confused and hurt.

"Don't play fucking stupid, Ty. Frank and God knows how many others of your students beat Jack nearly half to death," Rudy says like a judge, jury and executioner.

Frank and nine of the ten begin to slink away, but a larger built young man with shaggy, dirty blonde hair doesn't move at all. After a short time, he slowly cranes his neck and just sees the retreating form of Frank.

In what seems like a flash, Frank is on his back, the man unknown to me standing over him. "'It was probably a hit and run?'" The guy's voice was laced in anger as he air quotes.

"Hit and run? Hit and run?!" I scream. "You left him for dead in a dumpster in December!"

"I didn't know we had done that much damage!" Frank shouts in the weakest defense I've ever heard.

Ty makes his way over to Frank, who's pinned down by the throat by the guy Jerry whispers is Jack's cousin Kai. "I don't care that you're my nephew. I don't care that you're my second star student. You are banished from my dojo, from my graces, and you WILL turn yourself in," Ty's cutting tone directed at Frank horrifies even me.

"What if I..." Frank tries to speak but Kai adds more pressure, causing Frank to choke.

"There is no 'if'. I'm bringing you there myself. Now." Ty pulls him off the floor by the gi and hauls him out.

"Don't think we've forgotten about you." Rudy turns and faces the others. "Frank couldn't have touched Jack on his own. How many of you little fucks were involved?" Nobody moves or speaks. Without orders, the rest of us advance to Rudy's side, taking fighting stances.

"If no one talks by the count of three, you will get ten fold what you did to Jack, one by one, until someone does talk or you're all in ICU." My threat isn't hollow, and by the looks on their faces, they know it.

"We all did it, except for Kai!" A tall dark hair boy breaks. "Frank just said we were going to rough him up a bit. He said we were going to scare Jack out of the area for good! I didn't know we were going to nearly kill him! Jack didn't make a peep the whole time we beat him. Things got serious when Frank had us hold him up. I thought about telling someone after Frank smashed the back of his head against the dumpster!"

By the end of the truth, my head is hanging low, my shoulders are slumped and I'm biting my knuckle trying not to cry, seeing it all unfold in my head. Why did they have to attack him? Why did Jack have to be so proud and stubborn? "Would... would you have left him alone if he had given up?" My voice cracks, but I don't care.

"Frank told Jack he would stop if he just cried out or asked," the boy admits, "but Jack wouldn't break." Finally I can't take it, the first sob escapes me. "When we threw him in the dumpster, I had him under the arms. As we lifted him up, I swear I heard him say 'I'm sorry, Kim.'"

That's the final nail. I was the last thought in his head before they left him for dead. He knew that I was going to feel this kind of pain because of this, and even with everything he had gone through, he apologized to me for what I would feel. "Fucking damn it!" I fall to my knees and cry out, pounding my fists on the floor in rage. I see blackness and I feel really dizzy.

Now I feel arms around me, they feel small but strong. What the fuck?

"Kim! Kim!" Rudy?

"Let go of me!" I try to fight out. I'm on my feet, but I didn't stand up...

"Kim, I won't let go until you calm down." Rudy's voice is quiet now. My head clears and I open my eyes and I can see. What I do see is shock on the faces of my friends... and eight bleeding Black Dragons scattered around the mats.

My jaw drops. "What the... did I?" I point to the knocked out karate students after Rudy lets me go.

"Yeah Kim, you did. You one or two shot every one of them, yo! That was some pretty scary shit. You're telling me you don't know for a fact you did that?" Jerry runs off and looks at me curiously.

"Oh my god, did I, did I have a black out rampage?" I cover my mouth in shock.

Rudy nods his head. "Yeah. It was justified, and really fun to watch."

"I'm guessing after that, that you're the Kim Jack whispered about?" The only one of the nine guilty Dragons asks.

"Yeah I am."

"I can't apologize enough, but whatever charges are pressed, whatever comes up in court, I will testify truthfully. Even my part in it." I now know why I didn't lay him out too, the guy that fessed up.

My cellphone rings, and the tone makes tears prick at my eyes. It's an acoustic of Phoenix that me and Jack recorded. "Hello?" I ask cautiously.

"Kim, this is Dr. Ambrose. He's up."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So, on a scale of "I fucking hate you now" to "You're still okay", where did I fall on this one? I had a bad week as I said earlier, so I took it out on them. Don't worry, I have a plan to fix it, but you're going to hate me next chapter too. I will fix things though, you should know that about me by now.**


	16. Memories Forgotten, Memories To Be Made

**Assuming Jack**

Something in me aches, throbs and even burns. Not just something, but seemingly all of me. My eyes flash open and I try to get up, but I can't move. The attempt feels like a white hog knife in my abdomen and lower back. I try again, but only grunt in excruciating pain for the effort.

I look around me and realize I'm in the hospital. Why am I here? Why do I hurt so goddamn much? I look down and see I'm in a hospital gown, and that I'm covered in bruises almost entirely. What the fuck?

I try to reach for the call button next to me,but my arm can't raise that high without searing pain. "Nurse!" I croak, my throat is raw and dry. "Nurse!" I try again with more success.

"Jack, you're up!" It's Dr. Ambrose. "A lot of people are worried sick about you, young man," she scolds me. "Rudy was here not an hour ago, along with..."

"Rudy's back in town? I haven't seen him in a few years!" Ah man have I missed that crazy little man!

Dr. Ambrose looks at me with sadness in her eyes, but I can't tell why. "Dr. Ambrose, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ambrose nods. "I just hate seeing you hurt, Jack." Ambrose leaves the room before I can ask what the hell happened. I don't know when I got here, from where or how long ago.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Rudy's never driven so fast in his life as he did after I relayed the news of Jack's waking. Our group is racing through the door and to the elevator so we can reach Jack's room.

Dr. Ambrose is waiting for us as soon as we get off the elevator. I'll talk to her later, but I need to see Jack. Now. She seems to have other plans though, because she catches my arm and stops me from brushing past her.

"Kim, I'm sorry but you can't just barge in there and be his loving girl right now."

"What? Why?" Did he say something? Why would Jack want to keep me away? Oh god, he blames me, doesn't he? If I just would have drove in or thought to order in the first time...

"It's nothing you did, darling," Ambrose tries to calm me down. "His head injury has caused some memory loss, I'm not exactly sure how far back he is. I told him he had just missed you, Rudy. Jack told me he hasn't seen you in a few years."

Rudy looks at me, his face sullen because he knows what it means. "I'm sorry, Kim. We'll do everything we can to fix this. He loves you, we just need to make him remember."

"Bringing Jack up to speed in one go may have negative effects. We need to ease him in, and maybe it'll spike the rest of his memory. Perhaps we should start with why he's here," Ambrose suggests, but it's more of an order.

"Let me tell him. Let me take care of him. I don't care if I can't let him know who we are to each other yet," I beg. "I used to be a Candy Striper. I know how to handle this," my trembling voice pleads as much as my eyes.

"Okay, Kim," Dr. Ambrose gives in. "We'll suit you up and we'll keep you around for Jack."

I smile and follow her to where I can grab my outfit and change. Jack may not remember me right now, but he'll remember his nurse with a smile. I'm not only going to take the best care of my boyfriend, but I'll see just how hard it'll be to get him to fall in love with him again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

It's been awhile since Dr. Ambrose first saw me. I guess it's my fault for not saying anything when she first came in, but I'm dying for some water. I haven't had any yet, which explains why I'm as dry as a bone. I still can't reach that damn call button, and I really don't want to try to verbally call. I don't think my throat would fare well.

Before I give up hope, a nurse walks in wearing the uniform of the fabled Candy Stripers. She's gorgeous. She looks so familiar, but I think I would have remembered her. "Good evening," she shoots me a winning smile and my heart skips three beats.

"Evening," I reply in a croak. "When you're done with all the smart stuff I don't understand, can I trouble you for some water?" I hate how gravely my voice comes out. I sound kinda like Sam Elliot, which is actually pretty cool.

The blonde looks at me with sympathetic eyed and a pouting lower lip. "How about I get you that water first?" She asks softly and leaves my room. Not two minutes passes when I hear her heels clicking across the linoleum, telling me she's back. "Here you are, sir," she smiles and brings the long flexible straw to my lips as I try to raise my head to meet it.

"Hold on, how silly of me," she rolls her eyes at herself and I can't help but chuckle as she ever so slowly adjusts the bed so I'm barely inclined. "There, no we can have you drink without worrying about spilling on you," she smiles and brings the straw back to my mouth.

In seconds, it's completely gone. "Thank you. I hate hospitals, being nearly tied down, you know? I hate feeling like a big baby. I couldn't even drink without your help," I confess. I'm a grown ass man. I know that I can't help it, and that's what bugs me.

"It's okay. That's my job, and I love it. I'm going to take care of you, Jack." The sincerity in her voice, coming from those angelic lips with those shimmering dark eyes makes me feel safe even though I don't think I've ever been more physically vulnerable.

"How do you know my name?" I ask curiously. We never introduced ourselves.

"It's on the notes at the foot of your bed," the angel giggles. "You're in my rotation, so I check up on you during my rounds."

"Oh. So I'll be seeing more of you then? I'll make sure you're not the only one who has to bring me water," I promise her with a smirk.

"It'll be my pleasure to bring your water. You deserve a little pampering after what you've been through." There's a hint of sadness to her voice, and I can't it. Seeing her upset over me makes me feel like I hurt her. Is that crazy?

Um, what exactly have I been through?" I ask. "I feel and look like I've been hit by a truck, but that's all I know." My chin itches and I try to scratch it, but I end up wincing in pain for my trouble. Angel click-clacks closer and scratches my chin for me, a very dreamy, endearing look on her face. I know her, I have to!

"Do you mind if I take a seat, Jack?" Angel asks cautiously. I nod and she sits on the bed that's pushed right up against mine. Why are there two beds? "This isn't easy for me to tell you about, Jack. I care about my patients, so I'm sorry if I get a little teary, okay?"

I give her an assuring smile and venture as far as to take her hand, which is a foreign gesture. I don't know if I told you or not, but Brewers aren't much for physical connection unless we're whooping your ass. What can I say, we're warriors.

I look down at her hand, a ghost of a connection because mine is bandaged up pretty good. I notice a simple bracelet that looks homemade pulled over my wraps, a simple beaded 'J + K'. I focus on it for a moment, and then I flash for a split second. It was Angel and I standing in a parking lot with Rudy, Jerry and some others I didn't recognize. Angel's in jeans, a white shirt with lace strings instead of buttons at the chest. She's wearing a black leather jacket and her hair is down. God is she gorgeous. Then nothing, no words, only that image.

"Jack, you weren't hit by a car. People did this to you. They beat you senseless with being jerks as their only motive. They tossed you for dead and left you in a dumpster, Jack. They're fucking animals," she lets one sob escape and a tear runs down her smooth and I can only imagine so soft to the touch cheek.

I try to reach out and catch it, because I'm unmistakably drawn to this girl, but my body won't let me get my hand high enough. I drop my arm and gasp in pain.

"Jack!" Angel gasps and wipes her own tear. "You need to stop moving. You're only going to hurt yourself more." She lowers her head and kisses the tip of my index finger.

I flash again. It's me and her in a hot tub in the hotel just a few minutes from here. I can feel her hot breath on my face and our lips are only millimeters apart, my breath hitched. At the last second I pull away and a look of hurt flashes in her eyes. As soon as the vision came, it's gone.

Angel reaches into a pocket and pulls out a little light and shines it in my eyes. "Cut that out!" I shout, trying to avoid it.

"Sorry," Angel says shyly. "You've zoned out twice now. I was just checking your responsiveness."

"Oh, sorry I snapped," I say quietly, looking at my hands, the discoloration of my fingers catching my eye. "Did they really have to break my fingers, Angel?" I ask absentmindedly as I fruitlessly try to move my digits.

"Angel?" she asks with a tilted head and a confused look on her face.

"You won't give me your name, so I gave you one that fits." I say evenly, no emotion.

Angel giggles and says, "Well aren't you a charmer?"

"Not usually," I admit. "It's pretty much just you." Angel flashes a smile that would buckle my knees if I was standing.

Angel stands up and asks sweetly, "Do you need anything else?"

"Just your name."

"Not my number, too?" she challenges.

"I don't ask for things I don't expect to get." I feel like those are pretty good words to live by.

"I'm Kim." She gently touches my hand because I can't shake it all that well. "It was nice talking with you, Jack. I'll see you on my next round."

"Hey Kim?" My question stops her at the door. She turns to me and smiles softly. "Do you give your number to all the sweet talking patients?"

Kim smiles and shakes her head. "If I did, would you be jealous?"

It's rhetorical, but I answer, "Yes," anyway.

Kim laughs aloud at me and I love the sound. "I never said you were actually getting my number. And to answer your question, not usually. It's pretty much just you," she copies me word for word. With a smile, wave and a wink, she's gone. If I'm stuck here too much longer, I will need her number.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I close the door behind me and smile victoriously. I love this boy. He doesn't seem to know who Kim Crawford is and that I'm her. He's falling for me all over again, and it makes my heart jump like it did when we were first falling. I don't know about him, but I can honestly say I haven't landed yet.

I walk back to the waiting room where the guys are waiting for my first update.

"So, how'd it go?" Rudy asks anxiously. He calms down a bit when he sees my smile.

"He doesn't remember me, but he's still Jack," I sigh. "I'm kinda torn, you know? He doesn't remember what we already have, but it means I get a new batch of firsts with him." I hear a sniffling, and I look around to see who it is. "Rudy, are you crying?"

"No!" he shouts and storms out.

"Jerry, can I ask you something?" I'm hesitant because I've never really had a real talk with Jerry. He's always so loose and a jokester, I'm not even sure if he's capable.

"Yeah Kim, come step into my office." I roll my eyes when Jerry takes five steps away from the group and stops. "What's up?"

"It's something Jack said," I begin oddly.

"If he told you I shaved racing stripes on his hamster in 5th grade, he's full of shit!"

"Jerry, what the fuck?" What more can I say to that?

"Oh, not that? Go on." Jerry crosses his arms and leans against the wall, looking all business.

"Jack was being really sweet, and I asked him kinda sarcastically if he was always a charmer."

"Jack Brewer a charmer? Please!" Jerry falls into a fit of laughter. I'm pissed he put Jack down like that, but it answered my question.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's time for my second "rotation" which consists of only Jack. Last time I saw him, I brought him water, but I don't think he's eaten in who knows how long. I've taken the liberty of bringing him an assortment of Jell-O, pudding and applesauce.

"Can I come in?" I ask after knocking.

"Please do," Jack answers from the other side.

I open the door with tray in hand to find Jack staring up at the ceiling. Once the door closes behind me, he faces me and smiles. "Hi."

"Hey," I smile back wider than intended. "I thought you may be hungry. I'm sorry it's not real food, but Dr. Ambrose said we need to see what you can keep down right now."

"Awesome, I'm starving!" Jack tries to reach for the tray but his arms fall as soon as they rose, his eyes screw shut in pain. "Damn it..." Jack curses through gritted teeth.

"Jack, you need to take it easy. You need to let me take care of you." That last sentence has so much more meaning than Jack knows right now.

"Kim, I get it's your job, but I won't let you spoon feed me. I'm not a baby," Jack argues. We're going to have a hard time when I have to give him another bed bath...

"You're being a baby right now, Jack!" I fire back. "You're too fucking proud! You'd rather hurt yourself more than let someone who cares help you. I'm going to feed you myself because I can't bare to see you hurt. Why are you always so stubborn?! Why couldn't you have given up, Jack? Why couldn't you have cried out and ended the torture early instead of them beating you nearly to death?" Tears are in my eyes but I don't give a fuck. "I love you but you can be so stupid, Jack!" Oh shit. My temper completely blew my cover. That didn't last long.

"You love me?" Jack scoffs. "You haven't known me for a full day, yet! Who are you?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, Jack. I'm supposed to give you time to catch up," I say sadly because I fucked this all up. I had one job!

"What are you talking about?" Jack's brows furrow in confusion.

"You've known me longer than one day, Jack. That bracelet, I gave it to you on Christmas."

"Christmas? I didn't see you On Christmas. I didn't get a bracelet for Christmas." This is going to be rough.

"Jack, what year do you think it is?"

"What year I think it is? I KNOW it's 2014. And can we please go back to the who the hell are you part?" Jack says almost in anger.

"Jack, it's 2017."

"WHAT?!"

"It's January, 2017. On Year's Eve you were jumped by Frank and nine other Black Dragons. They did this to you and a head injury you sustained set your memory back to apparently 2014. As to who I am, I'm your girlfriend, Kim Crawford."

Jack doesn't move, he just stares at me. "You're telling me I'm twenty years old and that I completely forgot the last three years of my life?" Well when he puts it that way... "That explains why I've been flashing on you."

"You've been doing what now?" I don't follow anymore.

"Yeah, I had two little visions. One when I saw the bracelet. It was us in a parking lot somewhere with Jerry, Rudy, and people I don't remember. You were holding my hands and smiling."

My jaw drops and I instinctively cover my mouth with my hand. "That was when I gave you the bracelet. What was the other memory flash?"

"Um..." Jack closes his eyes, "When you kissed my finger after I tried to wipe away your stray tear because you told me why I'm here. It was us in a hot tub. We were really close, like your breath on my face close. I thought we were going to kiss, but the memory left."

"That was before we were together. We almost kissed, I really wanted us to but you wouldn't. I was supposed to be going home the next day, but you didn't want to kiss me because that memory would make you miss me more," I fill him in, the sadness of the memory coming back.

"You're something special, aren't you?" Jack asks and I give him a teary smile. "Why the tears?"

"Because I have to get you to love me again." I choke out through a sob. "I'm worried I won't be able to do it again. We've been through so much in such a short time. Parts have been rough but the connection it built between us can't be recreated."

"Kim, I don't know you like I used to, but would you like a hug?" Jack offers and I find myself nodding. He can't really hug me back, but I carefully drape an arm over him and wrest my head on his chest. "If I could rub your back, I would." Jack chuckles and the sound of it alone makes me smile and giggle a little. I sigh with contentment when I feel him rest his chin on my head.

"Is it okay if I'm still in love with you, even if you don't love me?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

This poor girl. I've been physically wrecked and memory washed three years back, but all I can think about is how much this sweet and beautiful girl has lost. I'm her love and I don't know a thing about her outside of her name. And how do I answer that question? _Is it okay if I'm still in love with you, even if you don't love me?_

"Kim, don't say I don't love you. My brain is a little scrambled right now, but I wouldn't chance on whatever we have being erased so easily." Kim looks up at me with watery eyes and it's almost enough to make me cry. "Tell me about us. Everything."

For the next, I don't know how long, Kim doesn't leave out a single detail of our time together. From me saving her in the parking lot to when I woke up. She doesn't only share the events, but she tells me every thought and feeling that comes with them.

"So yeah, that brings us to now," Kim finishes.

"Wow. I can see why Jack of a few days ago loves you." I'm not sure how to handle this.

"Jack, it's getting late. I think I should..."

"Stay." I interrupt.

"What?" Kim sounds completely off guard. "But you don't remembered me," she says sounding defeated.

"Kim, you just shared everything with me. I don't remember it all happening, but I know what happened now. I know you're someone I want by my side. Even before I knew your name today, there was something about you that stuck out. I think the love we had just days ago is what it was. I can't see it being long before I fall for you again."

Kim's teary again, maybe still. If I learned something today, it's that this Kim Crawford girl is one of the strongest people I know. Those aren't tears of pain and sorrow, but tears of continuing love. Does that make sense? It takes hell to bring her tears of pain, but it's my heart that seems to bring her tears of peace. It's impossible to explain this without sounding sappier than a maple. You try, I dare you.

"Kim."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." Without another question or any hesitation, she attaches her lips to mine and gives me all she has. I don't have another flash of any kind, but a powerful and raw feeling in the pit of my gut and chest makes me thrive to match her hunger for me. It's rushed, sloppy, I might even say fierce. Bottom line, it's wonderful and I can't get enough of her.

Kim breaks the kiss and looks at me with pleading eyes. "Did you feel something? Anything?" Her voice is begging and I can't leave her hanging.

"There was no flash, no feeling from the past. All I felt was here and now, Kim. My heart was pounding and my head was swimming. All I could do was focus on what you were doing to me, and that I wanted to make you feel just as good."

"That feeling is love, Jack," Kim tells me in certainty, that damn winning smile back in place. "Deep down in your heart, you still love me and your head's trying to catch up."

This time I try to lean up to kiss her, but the fire in my torso won't let me. "Kim, get down here and kiss me again." Kim smiles and obliges, much to my delight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Time passes as Jack heals and makes progress. He hasn't gotten his memory back, but that hasn't stopped him from being the young man I love. We continue to share kisses, not always as heated, but they're enough. He's been cautiously getting bolder in his touches as his body regains its ability to move and work.

Jack is a hell of a trooper. He's been dealing well with where he is now and what's going on in his life. The fact that we live together was a big shocker, and he actively tried to hide a smug smirk about it, especially because I hadn't held back in my details of Christmas Eve night and the pool and sauna events.

We sat down a while ago and finally did right by Maggie and the kids. We found a house for rent just down the hill from us. We're covering it until Maggie can make it on her own from the income from her new daycare service. This way they're close to us and we can be sure they're safe and have all they need.

Jack's been promoted to wheelchair status, which means we can finally go home and leave Northborough behind. We can finally get back to our lives, and make it a hell of a ride.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So this is going to be the last huge plot chapter. We can either cut the cord on this baby now, or I can do some chapters that are just about their life. It'll be closer to the show Kickin' It. No huge plot, just little stand alones that progress and are built off this, non-linearly. Let me know what you all want!**

 **If this is the end, thank you all so much for taking this ride with me! It's really been a pleasure.**


	17. A Shower And A Tiny Question

**General consensus suggested I do a few more chapters, so I think I'll bring this story up to twenty, maybe even more. I think we're in for some fluff, miscellaneous activity and another sexy time addition (one being in this chapter) or two. Suggestions on what more you guys would like to see will be taken with utmost consideration.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Assuming Jack**

Rudy met us at the airport to take us to the house I've lived in but aren't familiar with at the moment. It's weird, I know.

Rudy pulls up to Kim's... our town house. It's huge. I can't believe that me, little Jack Brewer lives here. I don't even have the slightest feeling of deja vu.

"Welcome home again, Jack," Kim says with a smile and kisses my cheek. "Do you remember anything about our house?" she asks hopefully.

"I wish I did," I sigh, waiting for Rudy to bring my wheelchair around. I open my door and try to launch myself with my arms to twist in the motion to land in my chair. Being a black belt, it seemed simple enough.

"Mother fucker!" I shout holding my back. Jesus that went poorly.

"Jack!" Kim yells, her and Rudy are at my side in seconds. "Why would you do that, you idiot?"

"Um, because I'm an idiot?" Did she not just answer her own question? I roll over and pull myself up into the chair with more effort than I wanted.

I try to wheel myself, but Kim takes over, pushing me to the door. "Jack, take it easy. You know Dr. Ambrose told you to take it easy. Why can't you just let me spoil you? Anyone else would love the attention."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not most people, Kim. I've been taking care of myself since I was seventeen. I don't remember more than a year of it, but I did it. And after seeing twenty year old me naked, I'd say I've done a pretty good job."

"I've seen you naked too, Jack." Oh yeah... "You've done a great job." Kim kisses my cheek and I chuckle. Have I told you just how adorable she is yet?

"You're not shy, are you?" I ask with one raised brow.

"If you still had your memories, you wouldn't be either." This time she leans over and kisses me under my left ear and I involuntarily shudder.

"Does that always make me do that?" I ask, scratching my neck.

"Mhmm."

"Guys. Still here."

"Sorry Rudy," me and Kim apologize simultaneously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I've shown Jack around the house for the second time. I finished the tour with his bedroom. Time to bring up something I know he won't enjoy. "Jack, I know you hate it, and you can almost do it yourself now, but..."

"I know. I'm starting to smell," Jack admits in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Beast," I say with a pout. "You can do most of it and I'll get the spots you can't quite get yet."

"Beast?" Jack asks with a hint of a smirk.

"You used to call me Beauty. It was the only cutesy couple name you would use. I called you beast, you know, like Beauty and the Beast. And because let's be honest, look at you." Jack can't help but smile. He's an adorable sucker for my compliments. "Wait a minute... stop changing the subject by being cute!" I snap. "Bath time."

"But I don't wanna!" Jack turns his chair and rolls for the door.

"You roll back here this instant, Brewer!" I give chase.

"Nu uh!" Why is he so fast? I catch him at the stairs though, and he finally gives in. I wheel him back to the bathroom and he stops in the doorway, looking at the sink with a defeated expression.

"Jack, do you want me to give you a shower? We'll just sit you down and go from there," I offer.

Jack looks like he's thinking it over. "A shower sounds great, but...

"But what?" It's not a challenge.

"Wouldn't you have to get in, too?" Jack looks guilty as if he's pushing me into it.

"You've seen me naked before, Jack," I point out.

"I don't have that memory!" Why's he getting mad over this? "As far as I'm concerned, I've never seen you naked, I've never touched you in a sexual way and you've never touched me like that. I'm afraid that if I get all hot and bothered by seeing you completely exposed and water running down your body, I'll want to do things to you. I'll be really nervous, and I'm far from one hundred percent so I'll just let you down." Okay, so that's what's up.

"Okay, um... how do I approach this... I'm wet thinking about last time." Simple and to the point, right?

"Wow, um, alright." Jack's been turning red a lot lately. I love it.

"If you're uncomfortable, I can wear a bathing suit." I can understand that. He's a lot further behind then I am in the physical affection game.

Jack doesn't say anything else, but tries to take his t-shirt off. He's still far from one-hundred percent, so he doesn't get past his chest. I can see the look of pissed defeat on his face and it adds another chips away another piece of my heart.

I take his shirt off the rest of the way and I drop to my knees before him. I kiss his sternum, where the hem of his shirt had stopped. He looks at me and smiles softly, telling me he's okay.

I hear his breath hitch which I undo the tie of his sweatpants. "I'm going to need your help for the rest of this, Jack," I say as he holds onto my shoulders. Together, we begin to stand up. By the time he's fully standing, his face is red from effort and his breathing is a little heavy. Take away another chip.

Jack centers himself and smiles before kissing the tip of my nose. Pride shines in his eyes. Last week, he couldn't stand at all. Put that chip back.

Jack keeps his hold on me as I lower his sweats and boxer briefs in one motion. I go down to my knees again and slowly, gently lift one leg and then the other so I can get them off his ankles. He stands right in front of me completely naked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

Kim has me standing right in front of her without a stitch one, my hold on her shoulders provides my only balance. "Kim, you're staring."

She takes my hardening length in one hand kisses the tip before standing back up. "Sorry," Kim bites her lip and gives me a subtle twist before letting go. That alone is enough to roll my eyes back.

My eyes refocus as Kim begins to lift her shirt at a torturously slow pace, making it impossible not to notice every fine tuned muscle on her torso. She reveals a plum purple bra with black lace. "Kim, you're doing this on purpose," I accuse her.

"What do you mean?" Kim asks innocently, but her maintaining eye contact while shimmying down her black leggings to show matching panties isn't the least bit innocent. She unhooks her bra and tosses it over my head.

I win this round, because she's trying to be flirty and sexy but... "Kim, you remember I can't reach my face, right?"

"Oh shit, sorry!" A brief moment passes before I can see again. I realize it's game on again because she used that distraction to rid herself of her panties. Now we stand toe to toe, nothing between us but air and my own hesitation.

Kim brushes past me and over to turn on the water. "Oh come on, Kim! You're making this so much harder than it has to be."

"I'm making it harder, or I'm making _you_ harder?" She glances over her shoulder with a wicked grin.

"You're trying to seduce me!"

"Is it working?" Kim has the audacity to ask with a smirk.

"It absolutely is, but that's not the point!"

"Sorry!" Kim shouts, running a hand through her hair, the other on her hip. "I've been... taking care of myself lately, since you got home, really."

"Is that why you've been whimpering with your back turned to me?" I ask, my jaw hanging wide open. She bites her lips and looks at her painted toenails, telling me I'm right. "And this whole time I was feeling bad for you because I thought you were having bad dreams!"

"I said sorry!" Kim says again, a little louder.

"Don't be sorry," I groan. "You're used to a more physical relationship with me, and you want that back. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, now or with clothes on." She smiles at that. "I'm guessing I was pretty nervous at first. I probably played it off confidently."

"You seemed to handle it like a champ. You weren't shy at all about it afterwards," Kim shrugs. She turns to get into the shower and emboldened by our conversation, I take it upon myself to smack her ass. I didn't leave a handprint. I still consider myself a gentleman.

Kim squeaks and rolls her eyes with a smile at my action. "Get in here." She takes my hands, and with her help, I'm able to waddle more or less into the shower.

My eyes close as soon as the hot water from the spray hits my body. After being subjected to Kim's bed baths, this shower is heavenly. "Ah!" I say in ecstasy.

"Jack, are it okay? Do you need to sit down?" Kim asks hurriedly, a hand on my stomach and another on my back for support.

"That was a sound of pure pleasure, Kim," I say with my eyes still closed. "It feels like it's so long since I took a real shower.

Kim kisses my neck and sighs. "If you prefer, we can do this until you can handle it yourself." She kissed my chest and leans against me. Her skin is hot, wet and silky. She feels divine pressed against me.

"I think I like the sound of that. Can we sit down, though? My legs aren't feeling great." Did they hit me with a baseball bat a few times? What didn't they do to me?

Kim gets down and presses a soft kiss to both ny thighs and gently starts tugging me down by my hands. Once I'm down, she goes around me and sits between my legs. "Better?" She leans back, her head against my chest.

"Much." I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. She sighs and nuzzles into my neck for my troubles. "Kim, am I being an idiot?"

"What?" Kim turns partially so she can see me. "Why do you think you're being an idiot? Is it because I called you one in the driveway? I was joking! I mean, you need to be more careful, but I wouldn't say..."

"No Kim, not that. About us." I need to learn to communicate more instead of assuming and worrying. That's the basis for relationships, right? "You've been with me through a lot. Through this, and through stuff I don't have any memory of. When I forgot who you were, you didn't give up. You made me fall in love again."

"I couldn't leave you, Jack. Even though you didn't remember me, didn't love me, it wasn't your fault. I never stopped loving you." Kim's voice is soft and quiet, adding in her thoughts but bot controlling where the conversation goes. "I want to go back to where we were, Kim. You broke down my walls before with just who you are, and you're still here. I'm taking my walls down on my own, Kim. I'm pushing it myself, because we've both put the work in already."

I slowly slide both my hands up from where they were on her belly, over the underside of her breasts to cup them fully. Kim sighs as I begin to massage her perky globes.

"Jack, I'm not going to tell you to stop, but don't think you need to do anything for me," Kim tells me, her breath hot on my neck.

I tilt her head just enough so I can suck her bottom lip to make it look even more plump and desirable, if that's possible. "I'm done fighting, Kim. That's what this is." I whisper in her ear while I move one hand lower, back down to her belly but I keep going.

"Jack!" Kim gasps as I brush two fingers over her clit. She takes a hold of my hand and brings it back to her little nub. She applies a bit of pressure and sets the pace. "I love your hands, have I ever told you that? I love how rough your skin is, but your touch is so gentle," Kim praises before she licks a long line up my neck.

I increase my speed and Kim rolls her hips to meet my fingers. "As much as I love driving you crazy, I think we should wash up and get out before the water goes cold," I suggest. Kim groans, but before I let her move, I run a finger down between her lips and curl it once, the slickness having a noticeable difference than the feeling of the spray. Before it can be washed away, I suck Kim's taste into my mouth and I'm not sorry.

Kim's eyes are dark and full of want and need. "Let's hurry up then." Kim quickly washes us both up within minutes and has us dried up and out. She helps me onto the bed, neither of us having bothered getting dressed.

"Get up here," my voice is gravely as I anticipate what me and this little vixen have in store for each other. I'm not quite back to full strength, so Kim's going to have to do the heavy lifting.

Kim starts at my knees and kisses her way up both my thighs, mixing it up with an occasional long lick. Her tongue is like wet velvet on my skin. She doesn't stop at my fully erect member, but drags her lips over the underside before dipping her tongue into my belly button. She continues up my torso, only slowing down long enough to nip at both of my nipples playfully, never breaking eye contact the whole way up.

Our mouths finally meet in a sloppy kiss that leaves us gasping for air before we're done. "Grab the headboard," I order.

"You want me to..." Kim sounds unsure, but she knows what I'm asking.

"Yes," I cut her off. She scoots further up and grabs the headboard of the bed with one hand while she hovers her core over my face, here other hand steadying herself on my chest. Tentatively, she lowers herself.

I flick out my tongue quickly but only once as a test. That alone makes her moan. The second lick is just as gentle but longer, going from one end of her slit to the other.

"Oh..." Kim lightly jolts above me as I get a taste of her. I dig deeper and drag out each lap as I go, her juices and sighs letting me know I'm on the right track. "Faster, please?" Kim's voice nearly begs.

"Lower please?" She does as asked and I strike a new depth, the way her she squeezes her walls of muscular silk to meet the strokes of my tongue. "That's my girl," I murmur against her soft folds with her own oh so unique scent. She shudders at the rumble in my voice and my lips meet a new wave of delicious excitement.

Her hand leaves my chest and three fingers go to work on her protruding bundle of nerves. She's whimpering none stop and I sacrifice depth for speed until she cries out and shakes, rocking on my face whether she wants to or not. I clean up as much of her sweet nectar as I can before she removes herself and falls beside me.

"I wasn't too horrible, was I?"

Kim runs a hand through her hair and stares at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling. "Boom," she pants, still coming down.

"Boom?" I ask with a smirk.

Kim rolls onto her side and smiles lazily. "Boom." She leans in and we meet in an open mouth kiss. Her tongue wraps around mine and strokes. I'm guessing she can taste herself on my tongue. I really hope she can.

We break apart and she rests her head on my chest, an arm draped over my stomach, but it seems lightless. Even in recovering orgasm brain, she thinks to make sure she never hurts me. I don't think I will ever regret removing my walls for Kim Crawford.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

I wake up alone, no sexy yet injured boyfriend by my side to snuggle. Where could he have gone to without asking me?

I slip on my burgundy fleece robe and slippers before making my way out of Jack's room. We've been sleeping together... not like that... since we got home so I can make sure he's okay, so can assure myself he's okay.

There's a faint light in my room... I don't remember leaving anything on. I pad across the hall and peek into my room. My guard dogs Rudy and Jerry would have gone off had it been an intruder.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I ask when I see that it's him. "Why are you on my bed and using my laptop?"

"Hmm. This does look a little weird, doesn't it?" Jack asks, looking up at me and awkwardly tilting his head to the side.

"A little bit. So what's going on?" I walk in and close the door. I get on the bed and he scoots forward with some effort. Every movement he has to make is calculated so he doesn't hurt himself, the poor guy. He relaxes when I put a leg on either side of his hip, my hands massaging and working the sore muscles of his neck, shoulders and upper back.

"I'm just... building, doing research. I'm using social media and gossip websites to learn more about me, you, us." Jack sighs as my hand hits an extra knotted muscle. "I'm on your laptop because I don't have one."

"You have a laptop. You keep it under your bed. You just haven't used it since last semester. And why didn't you just come to me?" I sound a little upset, but I am. This is the kind of thing I want him to come to me for. I'm here for him, but he went right around me.

"You were sleeping, and you look so peaceful, so angelic... I couldn't wake you with my stupid questions," Jack admits.

"There's no stupid question you could ask about what's happened to your life in the years you can't recall, Jack." I place an open mouthed kiss to his neck and he hums.

"I couldn't wait till morning, you know? Do you know what it's like to go to sleep as an eighteen year old in highschool and wake up a twenty year old college guy with a perfect girl and a dream job? There's a lot that could fill that gap, and with my life before now, I needed answers."

"I'm sorry, Jack." I wrap my arms around him and hug him gently. I don't want to hurt anything.

"I do have one question... what's #JackStrong? I Googled me to see what I've been up to, and that pops up a lot."

"#JackStrong. That was a fan made move supporting your situation." Jack tenses. "People know your story, Jack. All those flowers, all those stuffed animals and cards are our fans. Fans of you, fans of me, our shippers."

"Shippers?" Jack asks. I forgot he has 2014 brain. I'm surprised he can work Windows 10.

"People that follow our relationship. We're 'Kick'. People have been following us since the video of us singing karaoke in Northborough," I feel him in. "Anyway, #JackStrong. People have been sending you love and support, and people going through or have been through similar things are finding strength in you, Jack," I tell him proudly. "Have you listened to our song, Phoenix? People are calling it A Song For Jack now. It always has been."

"That's another thing I want to do, Kim. I feel like I've been robbed. I lost the memory of over two years of my life. I lost everything I had with you. Hearing about it doesn't give me those feelings back, Kim. And I am so sorry you had to restart from the bottom up with how I feel about you. I know you want to say it's not my fault but it still hurts me that you had to go through that. I can't be the only case. I WANT my story shared, I want people to share their experiences with each other."

My eyes grow wide because I think I know where he's going. "Let's start a non-profit!"

"Exactly! It'll be a place for survivors of muggings, beatings, jumpings and abuse. A place they can come and share with people like me, better or worse. We can not only be support, but we can do awareness campaigns and raise funds to get people on their feet again. I want to do this, Kim."

"You're the perfect guy for it, Jack. You're rich now, technically. You're strong, beautiful and a celebrity, but it still happened to you. It sucks, but I love what you're doing with your experience. You can give these victims a voice and create an awareness they've never had." Jack Brewer will never cease to amaze me.

"Kim, it's tearing me up inside so I have to know," Jack's voice cracks and I rush to sit in front of him, I need to see his eyes. "How hard was it for you when I didn't remember? How hard was it for you to see me and think I didn't love you anymore?"

Oh fuck. "It hurt a lot, Jack. More than I told anyone and more than I thought it ever could." I can feel a hot tear streak down my face, and one of Jack's own slips through. "I know though, that it wasn't what you wanted. It wasn't out of hate or fallout. I knew I would get you back, through a memory return or through starting again like this. I first met you when you saved me from rape. You first met me when you woke up in the hospital, you first met me when I was already in love with you. I love you so much Jack, there's no way I could just let you go because of a time slip. If that comma would have had you out for a month, I wouldn't have left for a month."

Jack springs forward, ignoring the pain he must feel. We hold each other and his muscles have to be burning from the power of his hug. "I love you too, Kim. So much. The scars I have now are fresher than when you met me the first time, but you still make me feel like I can heal, like I can feel better, good about myself. I've never felt comfortable, happy. I've always looked over my shoulder and waited for anything good in my life to fall through the floor. _I_ fell through the floor, but damn did you catch me."

"Jack, I'll always catch you, because you catch me everytime I wake up. My life doesn't feel like work, doesn't feel lonely. You showed me what it is to be a person, not just a talent."

Jack pulls away from the hug and takes my hands. So softly he whispers, "Marry me."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So are we okay with this chapter? Am I making up for everything I've put our little Kick through?**

 **Between two jobs, college, winter depression that only the U.P. of Michigan can deliver, I was ready to start passing out coupons for one free roundhouse. Much to my credit, I didn't hurt anyone, though. I was this close** I I **today!**

 **As always, thank you everyone for staying with me. Your reviews and support make me want to keep rolling with all the punches.**


	18. An Answer and a Life Ahead

**This chapter was late in coming because life is trying to mug me, and because I went back and reread everything to make sure the story is still going where I want it. This is the end, so I want to make sure it's good.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Assuming Jack**

I just asked Kim to marry me. She's looking at me with pure shock on her face, and I can't blame her. Maybe I made a mistake.

"Jack..." I fucked up.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that right now. It was spur of the moment and I know that. I'm not taking the offer back, but you don't have to answer it." That's fair, right?

"I think we should hold off and wait a bit, but the answer is yes."

"Alright. See? I'm a big boy, I can handle... wait, what?" Did she yes? Oh my god, she said yes!

"Things are kinda crazy right now, and we're both still so young, but there's no way I'm saying no." Kim leans forward and kisses me. "I'm saying yes, but I think we should keep it on the down low. We can tell the house, but let's not make it public, okay?"

"I can hardly agree more, Kim." I try to lean forward to kiss her this time, but my abs and lower back cause me to grunt with searing pain. Man do I fucking hate this! I've been laid up for so long, and I hate thinking where we'd all be if I did have a full bill of health.

I sigh and try to run a hand through my hair, but my range of motion won't let me get there. My nervous habit has been blocked.

Kim reaches out and rubs her hand through my hair instead. She does it two more times and begins to massage my scalp. I moan as her fingers send me to heaven.

Kim stops and I mumble my disapproval. She shifts me so I can lay down. She sets my head in her lap and continues to make me purr happily. "We started spending the rest of our lives together the day we met, but every day I can't wait to keep that going."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _God, had work ever sucked tonight. The restaurant was packed and every time a table cleared, it seemed like a bigger one replaced it. But such is the life of a Friday night line cook for the best place in town._

 _I'm looking forward to my brisk walk home at the dark time of 10:30 pm. I could have a car, but that money is going towards my college tuition to beat out student loans._

 _The roads are oddly dead, I notice on my walk. I get that I live in a small town, but this is ghostly. The thick, blinding fog doesn't help much either._

 _It seems like the usual dead night to me until I come upon a nearly deserted parking lot of a gas station. There's two cars. A really nice black jeep and a not so great red Ford P.o.S. The Ford has to be the gas station attendant._

 _I keep walking, having just noticed the set up in my travels. Something catches my eye though, and I'm drawn back to the black Jeep, the one that looks like it cost more than $2,000._

 _Sure as hell, I see it again. That was s boot kicking the back windshield. Without even thinking, I bolt across the street, shedding my backpack on the other side. This situation could be Forrest Gump, could be full on assault. Apologizing is a lot better than hearing about rape on the news._

 _I can hear her yelling for someone to stop and leave her alone. Without knocking, I throw the door open and pull the guy off of the poor girl. It's none other than the gas station attendant. He must have followed her out to her car and attacked her._

 _I don't even think to check on the girl trying to make herself decent again. I'm focused on wrecking this little son of a bitch in front of me. I don't talk. I don't need to. I just straddle his chest and you know, hit him a few times till he stops moving._

 _I wipe my bloodied hand on his shirt before I leave him without a word._

 _"Are you alright, miss?" I ask as I get back to the back seat. She's lying there, fully spread eagle. She's decent, she's just in shock. I can't make out the face. I can just tell that she's a fit young blonde. "Miss?" I ask again._

 _A single hand slowly raises and runs through her hair. She slowly sits up and I have to actively hide my surprise. "Thank you so much." Kim Crawford says quietly._

My eyes fly open with a start. Kim's looking down at me with worry in her eyes. "Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but are you?" I counter, the dream fresh in my mind.

"I'm okay, why?" Kim's brows furrow and I want to hug her because I'm glad she's okay, that she's here and safe with me.

"Just a bad dream, I think. I was walking home from work, and I was passing the gas station. Something seemed off so I went to check it out. You were in a black Jeep and this guy I went to highschool with was trying to... but I pulled him off. I woke up when I saw it was you he was attacking," I say in a rush. I didn't like that dream at all! I've been in a situation or two where I've been in some trouble, but I would never forgive myself or God if something ever happened to Kim.

"Jack, that wasn't just a dream," Kim shakes her head. "That's how we met." Her eyes are huge. "That was your side of the story!" Kim hugs me tightly, and I don't have the heart to tell her it feels like she's breaking my ribs. " I get that that memory isn't pleasant, but it's a memory, and it's how we came to be together. It's when you became my hero."

"Does this mean my memory's on the way back?" I ask hopefully once I can breathe again.

"We can only hope so. Should we let Dr. Ambrose know, or wait and see what happens?" Kim asks and kisses our entwined hands.

"I want to give it more time. I don't want to get her hopes up. Maybe it's nothing, or maybe my memory is healing with my body," I shrug, having no honest idea. "I'm just glad to have one more puzzle piece."

Kim keeps looking at me, but doesn't say anything. I return her gaze and raise an eyebrow, silently asking if she's okay. "My mind is just working overtime right now," she more or less explains.

"Go on." I urge. Kim slips out from under my head and rearranges our position so she's laying under me, my head resting on her chest.

"It's just… everything's happening all at once. You're on your way to recovering, but there's so much for us to do once you're on your feet. And we know marriage is in our future, and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that. Are you my boyfriend because we haven't gotten any further than 'yes'? Are you my fiancé because I did say yes? Where are we at?"

"All fair questions, malady," I say while scratching my chin. "I think we should ask Jerry."

"Why would Jerry be our expert on this?" Kim's brow furrows in confusion and it's honestly adorable.

"Jerry is an odd man who has skills that you'd least expect him to possess," I tell her cryptically. "And by that I mean he has a knack for making ridiculous conjunctions that are really fun to say. We'll have to wait till tomorrow for our answer, given it's still night time."

"I'm not really tired, though," Kim pouts.

"Yeah, me neither. I'd suggest the studio, but I can't really get down there by myself," I growl, still pissed at my limitations.

Kim pouts and kisses my forehead. "We are kind of stuck upstairs, aren't we?" Kim taps her chin.

"Kim, I've been avoiding this subject since I woke up, and I think now's as good a time as any. You're right. I was stupid. That night when I was beaten, knowing Frank, I could have tapped and that would have been it." Kim looks at me and waits for me to continue.

"I think it's my fault I lost my memory. He smashed my head on a dumpster, right? If I would have tapped, he wouldn't have smashed me." It sounds logical in my head.

I rest my chin in the valley of her breasts so I can see her reaction. Kim puffs up her cheeks and blows it out slowly. "I want to be mad at you for being stubborn and a glutton for punishment, but you can't blame yourself for the memory loss. You couldn't have known Frank would try to break your skull."

I sigh and turn my head, my eyes staring at the wall. "I just can't believe it happened. I can't believe I'm in this mess, and I wish you didn't have to go through this with me."

Kim kisses the top of my head and starts giving me a head rub again. "I know Jack, but we are going through this together," Kim assures me. "We've been here for each other since the moment we met, and neither one of us has even thought about turning back. That's why I agreed to marry you, because I love you." Kim kisses my head again. "You should get some more rest." I do as told and nuzzle into Kim's soft, natural pillows.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Jack's memories have been coming back in bits and pieces as his body gets closer and closer to it's former glory. Jack's been beasting through his physical therapy as expected, and my daily massages have been the highlights of his days. And mine, if I'm being honest.

Jack's been healing nicely and he's even been getting back to his karate routines. Dr. Ambrose says he doesn't need the physical therapy massages anymore. She said that a week ago, but I haven't told Jack.

Each massage is like an erotic fantasy that comes true for us. Jack nearly shot off the table the first time I poured a decent amount of the massage oil on his member. He relaxed once I worked him into a boneless pile of adorable black belt that begged for release. I was more than happy to give it to him. I swear that they made it flavored just for such an occasion. Oh boy did he get me back the next time though.

With that memory in mind, I've finally decided that today, I want to see if Jack will let us go all the way. Yes, I mean all the way. Jack doesn't know it yet, but he's in for a different kind of massage.

Jack lays on his bed, chest down. He's wearing only a towel that covers his ass. I walk into his room and he turns to look at me when the door closes behind me. His mouth opens and he damn near drools when he sees me in my mid thigh length navy blue robe.

"Oh, Kim," Jack sighs just from seeing me. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You realize you're talking aloud, right?" I ask with a giggle. "Are you ready for your massage?"

"As long as I don't have to roll over," Jack chuckles and settles in. I begin by applying a generous amount of oil to his muscled back. I rub it in deep, hitting all of his tight muscles. I work it into his shoulders and along his arms. I love touching his body, even if it's as innocent as a massage.

There's not going to be anything innocent about it in a little bit. My hands walk down his back, and with every movement, I push the towel down a little lower. I can see and feel the swell of his toned ass. I bypass his butt and work his feet and knead his calves. Jack's moans get closer together and more aggressive the closer I get to the towel again.

Without a warning, I remove the towel completely and he doesn't seem to notice. He shivers a little when my hands make contact. "Kim, you don't have to give me a full body."

Time for stage two. I slip out of my robe and take a second to oil myself up. I climb up on the foot of Jack's bed. I begin working his feet again, and inch myself up his legs as my hands work, my breasts brushing his knees.

"Kim?" Jack's voice is shaky at best. He's taken off guard, maybe a little nervous, but I'm definitely in the driver's seat.

"Relax, we're just trying a new massage." I felt dirty just researching Nuru massages, but I got hit with an adult pop up, and I knew just from the pop up that I wanted to do this with Jack. Our bodies pressed together even when we're just lying together is one of the greatest feelings, so I figured this would be unbelievable.

"I don't know what kind of massage this is, but I like it," Jack gives in and wriggles into my body's touch. I slither my up, enjoying the feeling of Jack's muscles slicked by the Nuru oil on my peaked nipples. I kiss my favorite spot under his ear and he shivers.

"It's not even my birthday," Jack mumbles absentmindedly as I rub my core against his ass. "I do want to know where this came from, though." Why so many questions?

I press my entire body flush against him and whisper into his ear, "Well, you're my fiancé, you're healing up nicely and you have most of your memory back." I lick the shell of his ear and nip his earlobe. "I think you deserve a reward, Jack. And to be honest, since you're off the no strenuous activity list, I've been thinking it's time for some _pretty_ strenuous activity."

"Oh!" In one swift movement, Jack rolls over, but I'm still on top of him. "A month ago, I wouldn't have been so sure. Today, I think we're ready." Jack takes a hold of my shoulder and pulls me down so our chests our pressing and our lips are millimeters apart.

I close the little remaining distance and press my lips to Jack's. Jack sighs into the kiss and we open our mouths together. Our tongues fight for dominance, but I take the battle into Jack's castle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Jack**

I've never felt Kim more dominant, before or after I lost my memory. Kim slides down a little bit, the Nuru gel making the action a lot easier. She bucks her hips and the sensation drives me wild, her nether lips sliding over my shaft. If Kim wasn't pinning it down with her hot entrance, it'd be standing up like a flag pole.

"By the way Jack, I adopted a Striped Beach Vole, which'll be here in two days."

"Wait, what?" The thought is erased from my mind when she bucks again and flicks my nipple with her tongue.

Kim raises off of me and takes me in her hand. Her eyes burn holes into mine and my heart stops because I know what's about to happen. "Are you ready, Jack?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you thaaaa..." Kim doesn't even give me time to finish before she positions herself and sinks down on me slowly. I want to close my eyes and focus on the sensation of Kim's muscles sliding down around me, but I can't take them off of her.

Kim throws her head back, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth making the fabled 'O'. "Oh my god, Jack!" Kim sighs as she places her hands on my chest to balance herself. Ever so slowly she descends until she's down to the hilt.

I'm completely captivated by this girl that's trying to calm her breathing, her chest heaving. Kim opens her eyes and looks at me through her eyelashes. "Just give me a second?" Kim asks as if I could tell her to speed up. She can take all the time she needs. It just gives me longer to commit this to memory. The way her body glistens from the gel, her chest rising and falling, her angelic face and the way she bites her lip.

My hands are still on her hips as I wait patiently. She begins to rise up and move back down, experimentally finding her stride. I look down between her legs and see the first sign of crimson.

I stop her movements and she opens her eyes. "Jack, what's wrong?" I use the ceasefire to shift positions so I'm sitting up with Kim in my lap.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kim. I never want to hurt you. You're bleeding," I whisper in her ear.

Kim pushes me back down and kisses my lips. "We knew it was going to happen, and it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm okay, Jack. Please don't make us stop," Kim's voice is soft, shaking and pleading.

"Are you sure? Don't hurt yourself because I want this." I need to be 100% sure she's okay. She hates seeing me hurt, but knowing I caused her pain is ten times worse.

Kim kisses me again and whispers, "I'm fine. I want this as much as you do. I'm ready." She uprights herself and sets a languid pace, bouncing at first and then rolling her athletic hips. My eyes finally roll back when she reaches behind her and cups my balls, fondling gently.

She picks up her speed and throws her head back again. I join in this time, knowing she's fine. I buck my hips to meet her thrusts, driving myself deeper inside of her to both of our delights.

I slide my hands from her waists, up her gyrating belly to grab her firm breasts. She leans into my touch and groans as I tweak her pebbled nipples.

Her hand that isn't playing with my balls leaves my chest and finds her clit. Kim rubs herself furiously and bites her lip in an attempt not to scream. We've been good so far, bug by the fluttering of her walls around me and her shortening breath, she's almost ready, which is good because I'm losing it.

Kim convulses above me and lets herself collapse into me, shuddering and biting my neck as her orgasm rips through her.

I grit my teeth and squeeze her ass hard as I unload tight behind her. We keep undulating for a moment afterwards, milking each other for all we're worth.

"Holy fuck, Kim. That's a memory I can never lose." I kiss her forehead which is wet with sweat.

"So that was as good for you as it was for me, then?" Kim giggles and turns her head to kiss my lips. "I just had sex with my fiancé," Kim says with a beaming smile.

"So did I," I smile and peck her lips. "Sit tight. I'll get a warm wash cloth to clean you up." I peck her lips one more time before I scurry off to take care of my girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Assuming Kim**

Jack is in better shape than ever and taking his training more serious than ever. He swears he'll never allow himself to be set so far back.

Our band is kicking ass on the road to our first album. The website is taking off and me and Jack were offered co starring roles in an action movie. Our lives are moving at mach speed but we're doing it together and loving it.

"Kim, have you read the plot for this show?" Jack asks from his spot at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, it's right down your alley, and our characters are supposed to have great chemistry, so that works for us," I say with a smile before digging into the French toast he made. He still insists on making meals for all of us.

"It's awesome!" Jack is totally nerding out, and I love it. "Four young adults wake up in the middle of nowhere only to find out that they're in a mysterious land with medieval danger around every corner," Jack reads the plot summary.

"Yo, did you guys hear about the rolls me and Milton got offered?" Jerry asks, coming to join us.

Me and Jack stop and look at each other. "Is it called _Where Are We Now?_ "

"Yeah, how'd you guys know?" We answer by raising up our scripts.

"How fucking swag is this?!" Saying we're all hyped is an understatement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I wake up to feel Jack shaking my naked shoulders. "Kim, hey Kim."

"What is it, Jack?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"The last piece fell into place, Kim. I remember the first time I told you I love you." There's a soft smile on his face and I can see the pride, love and devotion.

I spring up and wrap my arms around him in utter glee. "That's so wonderful, Jack! You're completely back!" He kisses me and I kiss him back with all my heart.

"Now that I'm back, completely back... I don't want to lose a single moment ever again, Kim." Jack's eyes are sharp and serious, betraying his smile. I can't believe he got it back, all of it. I don't think he can, either.

"Remember when we first met, Jack? Two people afraid to share a kiss in a hot tub because we never thought we'd see each other again. Two kids with insecurities so deep. Now look at us, wrapped in each other's arms and making love every night. We wouldn't leave each other's sides for anything. We go out and take what we want, hand in hand. We've been through hell, and we may go through it again, but I think we're the heroes we've both been holding out for."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I'm going to slap that little "complete" sign on this one and call it a night. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It was a lot of fun to do, and keep an eye out for my next project, which should be out before the end of this coming week. And again... thank you all SO much!**

 **-Superpsych96**


End file.
